


If I Could Fly

by sometimes_thinky



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Abduction, Bottom Louis, Dominant/Submissive, M/M, Possible Slow Burner, Rich Harry, Top Harry, kidnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimes_thinky/pseuds/sometimes_thinky
Summary: Where Harry is a multi-millionaire businessman and Louis is a Business Degree Graduate, who becomes his assistant.





	1. Interviews and Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> It's been ages since I've written something like this, so welcome to my first fic in about 5 years. I know where this is going, if I have the patience it's going to be a bit of a slow burner but bare with me, it'll be worth it in the end.  
> C x

The clock seemed to tick slower every minute. The fabric of the seat starting to irritate Louis’ legs through his suit pants. His palms were sweating, he couldn’t help it. This interview could change his life and put his whole career on the right track. He was waiting outside an office in a skyscraper of offices and meeting rooms belonging to one of the most successful businesses in the world. His roommate, Zayn, said he had it in the bag. Graduating with Honours made him stand out he said, and if that failed he could just seduce the interviewer. Louis shoved him for that.  
He groaned as he checked the clock on the white wall for the fourteenth time, barely a minute had passed. It was 4.32pm, 2 minutes after his interview time. He failed to resist running a hand through his hair, pushing his fringe off his face out of habit. He had dressed smartly whilst trying not to be over the top, a white shirt underneath a fitted black jumper, with the collar of the shirt over the jumper. He’d looked at himself in his full length mirror and admired the fact it clung to his curves slightly, showing off what he considered to be his finest asset.  
He looked back in the direction he’d walked, this was possibly the fanciest office building he’d ever been in. Each floor had a receptionist dealing with the entire floors calls and meetings. They all sat behind glass and wooden desks, with water coolers in the corner. The walls were decorated with art, possibly investments, art was one of the many areas the business had branched out into, Louis knew. He’d done his homework. The receptionist for this floor, the 24th, was a younger man. He had on the same smart clothes as all the others, with a charming smile and hazel eyes. The man was heading over to Louis, walking with purpose.  
“Hi, can I get you anything? Water? A coffee? I’m sure he won’t be much longer.” He said, flashing the same slightly flirtatious smile as when Louis had first exited the lift opposite his desk. Louis shook his head “No thanks, I’m fine” He smiled back, as best he could manage with nerves starting to take over.  
“Alright then, just let me know if you change your mind.” Louis didn’t watch as he walked away, as the door to his left clicked open. A young girl walked out, she couldn’t be much older than Louis at 23. She was flushed and looked flustered, it didn’t fill Louis full of confidence. Following her out was a man in an expensive looking suit, his brown hair was cropped shorter than Louis, he was taller and broader in every aspect. He looked like the kind of guy that would have a killer body under his clothes.  
“Mr Tomlinson?” The man asked, raising an eyebrow. Louis nodded, smiling and standing with his hand outstretched. “Yes, Nice to meet you Mr Payne.” They shook hands briefly, before the other man gestured for Louis to enter his office. He did so, waiting for the man to close the door. He walked back around huge desk and sat down, unbuttoning his jacket as he did so.  
“Please, have a seat.” Mr Payne said. Louis slid himself into the chair opposite, sweat starting to bead on the back of his neck.  
“So Louis, tell me why I should hire you for this job.” He asked, getting straight to the point. Louis was aware of this interview technique, it was to try and throw him off by chucking a big question straight at him. Luckily, he was prepared. Once he started talking, the nerves started to melt away. The interview seemed to flow and by the end, Louis had gotten a laugh out of his potential new boss. The man’s serious exterior had relaxed slightly, he liked Louis and couldn’t help but think to himself that the younger man would be a perfect addition to their team.  
“Thank you for your time and the opportunity Mr Payne” Louis said as he stood to leave. The other man smiled, holding his hand out for Louis to shake, “Please, call me Liam.”  
Louis couldn’t help the grin, he knew he’d done well from that simple transition to first name basis. Liam was just explaining the next step, he’d hear from them in the next day or so as to whether he’d been successful in his interview, when the door clicked again. Louis turned to look as Liam glanced up from where he was stood.  
“Liam, I’ve been ringing you, will you please answer your fucki- oh, Oops! Sorry to interrupt” Standing in the doorway was possibly the most exquisite man Louis had ever seen. His hair was longer than the norm, it had a curl to it and was a soft chocolate brown. His shoulders were broad, his frame long but strong. Louis felt the heat rising in his cheeks, the high cheekbones on the man sitting perfectly on his more angular, young face. He couldn’t be much older than Louis, a few years at a push. It was his eyes though, that captivated Louis. They were almost green, undeniably sexy and had a depth to them that Louis couldn’t place. He was wearing a dark coloured suit, jacket slung over his shoulder and top button undone above his blue tie, adding another layer of ‘attractive’ to his body.  
“Hi” Louis smiled, totally mesmerised with the strangers eyes.  
“No problem, we’re just about done here. Our interview overran slightly, mainly due to Louis’ rather funny anecdotes, and being a good interviewer my phone is on silent in my desk drawer. You could learn something about professionalism in the workplace from me y’know.” Liam added coyly, barely hiding the laugh in his voice. Louis assumed this man, no, this god in the doorway was a friend from another department. The man rolled his eyes, shrugging as if he couldn’t care less about professionalism in the workplace. “Meet me in Bill’s in an half an hour, I want to hear all about your candidates.”  
Liam nodded, checking his watch – which Louis noticed was a fairly drool-worthy silver Rolex. “Will do, now get out of my office, I have an interview to close.” The stranger grinned, waving a hand with a “Lovely to meet you, Louis.” Before closing the door behind him. Louis’ heart skipped slightly when his name fell off the mans full lips, he knew he was flushing but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He suddenly wanted this job five times more than when he walked through the doors.  
“Is everyone in your department that friendly?” He asked Liam, laughing and nodding towards the door the stranger had just left through. Liam cocked an eyebrow at him, as if he had missed something fairly huge.  
“He isn’t in my department.” Liam said, trying his best not to smile at the boy who was totally oblivious to whom he had just met.  
“Oh?” Louis replied, buttoning his coat over his jumper. “That was Harry.” Liam said casually, knowing it’d explain everything.  
Louis visibly blanched. “Harry? As in Styles?” Liam nodded, shaking Louis’ hand, slightly amused at how star struck newbies always got when they met Harry for the first time.  
“Yes, that was Harry Styles, our CEO.”  
Louis knew that Harry Styles had been one of the youngest, and most successful, entrepreneurs of the last 5 generations. He knew that he owned this building, along with dozens of others globally, and was generally considered the messiah of the business world. What he hadn’t ever done, was look up a photograph of the man. He hadn’t realised how young or how fucking gorgeous the CEO was.  
“Well, it’s been a pleasure Louis, you’ll hear off us in due course.” Liam said, opening the door for him, snapping Louis out of his trance. Louis coughed lightly, bringing a smile back to his face. He thanked Liam again, before leaving the office hastily. He was well aware he couldn’t keep his emotions off his face and didn’t want to embarrass himself further. He paused for a second in the reception of the 24th floor, looking out of the huge glass windows over the city below and huffed out a sigh of relief. It was done, all he could do now was wait. He watched for a moment as the cars went whizzing by, the sun was just starting to set and had begun to turn the sky a stunning shade of orange and pink. 

For once he managed to get a cab straight away, clambering into the back seat and shouting the address through the panel of plexiglass to the driver. He arrived back at the flat in less than fifteen minutes, the rush hour traffic having died down. He thanked and paid the driver, fumbling with his keys in the lock of the brown door to his home. He locked it behind him, as always, and clambered the stairs up to the flat.  
His roommate Zayn virtually jumped him as soon as he entered the room.  
“So?! Have you got it?” He asked, eyes hopeful for his friend. Louis rolled his eyes “They’ve said I’ll hear within the next couple of days, but I think it went well”  
Zayn clapped his hands together and grinned, “I knew you’d smash it”. Louis grimaced, chucking his coat on the rack and walking to the fridge to grab a beer. “Might be a problem though…” He huffed, sitting on a barstool at the island. Zayn raised an eyebrow, dark eyes curious as to what could possibly be wrong when his friend just said the interview went well.  
“I met Harry Styles.” Louis explained “And to be frank, I spent our entire interaction wondering what he’d look like with less clothes on. God Zayn, you’ve never seen anyone like him before.” Zayn was an artist, but even he knew who Harry Styles was. “How am I supposed to work there if I have the biggest crush on my bosses boss? Who also apparently is his best friend.” He chipped in on the end, taking a long drink of the beer.  
Zayn shrugged, slinging an arm round his friends shoulder. “Look, you said yourself this job could be serious for you. Loads of people find their boss attractive, you can’t seriously reject the offer of that job if the give it to you.”  
Louis sighed, he was right. He’d be bordering on insane to refuse a position like that, despite the fact he couldn’t get the stunningly handsome man out of his head.  
“Wanna smoke?” Zayn asked, making Louis ask. That was his solution to most problems, have a smoke and it’ll all figure itself out. He shook his head “I don’t wanna risk anything showing up if they do drugs tests or whatever. I mean it’s a load of crap, but I dunno company policies and stuff yet.”  
The other man nodded, understanding. It was part of the reason Zayn loved being self employed, he didn’t have to put up with company policies or hard-ass bosses.  
Louis went to bed early that night, googling photographs of Harry for the first time as he lay in bed. There were photos of him at charity events, galas, balls and even a couple on the red carpet. He was truly stunning in every single one. Louis couldn’t help but notice he wasn’t with anyone in any picture, no date? With a sigh, he turned off his phone and tried to forget about the virtual stranger who’d already had such an impact on him and yet may become his boss. Eventually he drifted off into a restless sleep, not knowing that Harry and Liam were still in the bar over the road from the office, discussing him.  
**

“I personally vote for the last one” Harry said, tipsy off the whiskey he’d been drinking. Liam rolled his eyes “Of course you’d vote for Louis, I saw the look in your eye.” Harry pretended to not know what his best friend was talking about, putting a hand to his chest in fake indigence. The bar was slightly sticky under his hand as he fiddled with the coaster, glass in the other hand. This bar had been their regular for the best part of 5 years, the owner now a firm friend, especially as Harry had invested in it and effectively saved the little business a couple of years ago during a dry spell when the owner had been hospitalized following a car accident.  
“Seriously though Li, I can’t get him out of my head. He’s so hot.” Harry said, starting to giggle under the intoxication. Liam laughed “Good thing he was the best by miles then isn’t it.” Harry grinned like the Cheshire cat, “Yes, that’s a bloody good thing, otherwise I'd have to give him your job.” He joked, flashing his dimples. Liam had known in the first ten minutes of the interview he was going to hire Louis, he was smart and clearly had talent to burn. “I’ll email him tomorrow and let him know, you’d better get your act together Styles.” Harry contemplated that for a moment, before deciding he was far too drunk to do anything as serious as getting his act together, and called a cab to take both of them home before he got too tipsy and ended up in the press for something daft like falling into a bin, which had actually happened before. Liam waved goodbye from the door of his house, before the cab set off again to take him home. Harry did actually have a driver, but didn’t like dragging him out too late; even though his employee repeatedly said it was what he was paid for. He smiled to himself as he recalled the details of the younger man he’d met that day. Soft brown hair falling over his forehead, the most stunningly blue eyes he’d ever seen and curves that almost made him weak at the knees in the doorway of his friends office. 

He sat up in his bed, laptop on his knee, typing a furious email to his friend and fellow CEO, Niall. He was aware he probably shouldn’t be pouring his drunk-in-love feelings out over an email that could probably be hacked, he didn’t stop though. He explained his entire day, even down to locking eyes with – his technically new employee – Louis for the first time. He hit send, asking Niall for any advice on the situation, before falling asleep with his head full of the blue eyed boy.


	2. Celebrations turned Sour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> I'm glad some of you seemed to like my first chapter. My updates wont always be as frequent as this, because I really want to keep the quality up in this. A possible slight TW for this chapter, nothing is explicitly mentioned but things are insinuated.   
> Keep letting me know what you think, I hope you enjoy.  
> C x

Louis woke up with a stretch, pulling his small body up through his bed, unravelling his tired muscles. He kicked his duvet cover back and reaching for his phone off the small wooden bedside table. It was early for him, not 8 yet, but the nerves in his stomach started to churn again as he remembered he may get the email today. What if he hadn’t got the job? Part of him was genuinely upset because he knew it’d be unlikely he’d see Harry again, the more sensible side of him said that he couldn’t let himself get carried away as workplace relationships were usually frowned upon. 

He checked his inbox but there was nothing except a couple of spam emails. Sighing, he left his phone on the table and walked out to the bathroom. Given that Zayn paid more than half the rent, he had the en suite room. Louis, being fresh out of university, wasn’t rolling in it to say the least. He grabbed a fluffy white towel and switched the shower on, waiting for it to warm up before he got in. Zayn wouldn’t be awake yet, he’d rarely be seen before noon. Another joy of working for yourself, Louis thought, you pick your own hours. 

Letting the hot water rush over his skin for a moment, he processed the last 24 hours. He went over his checklist for the interview yet again, reassuring himself it had in fact gone well. He tried to ignore the angelic face that kept popping into his head. He grabbed his loofa from the shelf, squeezing some shower gel onto it and scrubbing himself. It smelt like strawberries, leaving sweet smelling bubbles swirling down the drain. 

He wrapped the towel around his waist and wandered back to his room, checking his phone to make sure no notifications had popped up. Still nothing. He put the phone on loud and chucked it on the bed while he got dressed, staying comfortable in some grey sweats and a t shirt. Tucking his phone into his pocket, Louis decided tea might help settle his stomach a little. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t be quiet, accidentally clanging his cup against the counter top and cupboard doors several times. The second time he nearly knocked the whole thing flying he sighed with exasperation at himself.  
It had just gone 9.30 when his phone pinged in his pocket. He froze for a second, knowing full well that was the alert for his email. With shaking hands he pulled it out of his pocket and unlocked it, clicking on the notification. 

“Dear Mr Tomlinson,  
Thank you for your time yesterday. It was a pleasure to meet you.  
I am pleased to tell you that you’ve been successful in your interview, and I’d like to offer you the position. If you could come in for 9 on Monday I can run through everything with you properly.  
Congratulations,  
Mr Liam Payne” 

A smile spread across his face as he read through, pride beaming from his face. He’d done it, he’d actually done it. Almost bristling with excitement, he decided he’d do the unthinkable and wake Zayn up. He opened the bedroom door, light spilling into the room. It was the big bedroom, half dedicated to his bed and wardrobe, the other half covered in sheets, all kinds of paint and spray all over them. A canvas was propped up on its stand, splashes of blue smattering the surface. He’d clearly had an idea for something last night before falling asleep.  
“Zayn” Louis shout-whispered. The other man groaned, grumpy as ever in the morning.  
“ZAYN” Louis now just shouted, getting an almost violent shout from the other.  
“What the fuck Louis” Zayn said, turning over to face the man in his doorway, eyes squinting against the light. Louis grinned “I got the job.” The mans demeanour instantly changed, he grinned at his friend, pleased for him. “Mate that’s sick, I told you so, didn’t I?” Louis nodded, “Yeah, you did”  
Zayn stood up, albeit slowly. He didn’t sleep in much usually, Louis knew all to well since he’d accidentally gone in a few times without knocking. Thankfully, today he had on boxers, so Louis wasn’t further mentally scarred from seeing his best friend starkers again. He stretched out, before pulling his friend into a hug, slapping him on the back. “Congrats mate, we’ll have to go out tonight”  
Louis nodded, pulling away “Yeah that’d be good, before I have to get my shit together and become a professional.” Zayn laughed, tugging on a hoody and some pants, “As if you could ever be a professional”. He avoided Louis shove as he ducked past him and grabbed his half empty packet of cigarettes from the counter top. The lounge had a tiny little balcony, nothing fancy, but enough to feed Zayns smoking habit. Louis was a social smoker, he admitted. The other man flicked his lighter and pulled in a long drag, seeming to savour it. Louis huffed, he wished he’s cut down, he tried to say it’s no good being a sought after artist if you die of lung cancer before you can paint anything else. Zayn took no notice, as usual. 

Louis pottered about playing video games, only briefly going out to get them both something to eat given that they weren’t great at ke  
at keeping the flat stocked. Zayn has locked himself away in his room for the day, Louis could feel the draft coming from under his door which meant his window was open, so he was painting and not to be disturbed. He admired his friends art, he did a lot graffiti style which was very quickly becoming popular. He’d done a couple of watercolour paintings of scenery, special requests off people, and they were truly stunning. The man had a gift, Louis wished he did.  
The day dragged, until eventually that evening when Louis was on his fourth different game, Zayn emerged looking tired but satisfied. “So, where we going then?” He asked, cracking his knuckles against his palm. Louis grinned, jumping up and switching the tv off. “Wherever you want, we could go to Mangos, or Sub-Zero?” He offered, naming a bar and a club. Zayn thought for a second, before remembering something. “I sold a guy a painting who owned a bar, Bills place or something, it looked pretty decent. We could try there?”  
Louis nodded, always up for somewhere new.  
He got changed, shimmying into some skin tight black jeans and a grey long sleeved jumper. He stuck on his comfortable black vans and attempted to style his hair off his face a little in the bathroom mirror. He waited for Zayn in the kitchen, fiddling with a snag on his sleeve. Zayn came out a fair while after, as usual taking forever to get ready. He was one of those guys who can wear anything and look drop dead gorgeous. Louis teased him, saying he should’ve been a model.  
They called a cab, Zayn complaining as usual that the majority of his money goes on taxi fares given that neither of them drive. He gave the address to the driver, making Louis frown. “Hey, that road, Queens Street, it’s the one the office is on”  
“Ooo, so I can see your fancy pants new building then can I?” Zayn teased, making Louis roll his eyes and elbow him. They arrived, the taxi pulling up on the left side of the street. Louis laughed “The bar is literally opposite the office, I can’t believe it”  
Zayn whistled, looking up at the skyscraper building in front of him. “Which floor are you on?”  
“The 24th” Louis replied, looking before crossing the street. “Come on, I want to see if your art is up in here”.  
Sure enough, it was. A huge piece hanging directly behind the bar, one of the special requests. A water colour piece of a lake in the dark, the moon hovering and reflecting on the water. It was spectacular. Zayn had loved painting it, he never asked for details on why people had chosen the specific scene as usually it was quite personal, so he’d come up with his own stories as to the special place.  
“Hey, Zayn!” The bartender shouted over to them from where they were stood near the doors, waving his hand. “Great to see you, come over here. Drinks on me!”  
Zayn grinned, Louis was impressed. Perks of having a friend with a business that pleased people he thought to himself.  
“Hey Bill, this is my best mate Louis. He just got himself a fancy pants job across the street so we’re celebrating” Zayn explained, sitting on a barstool opposite the tall man.  
“Hey Congrats, I know a few of the guys who work there. Nicest lads I know.” Bill said. Louis smiled “Thanks”. 

“So, what do you think then? Looks pretty special up there doesn’t it?” Bill gestured up to the painting. Zayn nodded, not liking to compliment his own work. “Aw come off it Zaynie” Louis teased “Its sick”. Bill nodded, clearly agreeing.  
“So, what are we having boys? First ones on me”  
They both agreed on the same beer, which was in front of them in seconds. The pair quickly settled into the atmosphere of the bar, getting to know Bill as he ran his business. An hour and a half later, Louis was decidedly tipsy and had come to the conclusion he really liked Bill, whose real name was William. It wasn’t until he stood up to go to the toilet that Louis noticed two men sat at the total other end of the bar. He hadn’t seen them previously due to the angle he’d been sat at, and the other people in between them. His mouth went dry, heart hammering as he recognised those green eyes. He turned on the spot and hurried to the bathroom, reliving himself quickly before splashing water on his face to calm his flushed skin. 

He moved back through the now crowded bar, sliding back into his seat next to Zayn who was laughing at something Bill had said. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost” Zayn laughed, looking at the expression on his friends face.  
“He’s here” Louis hissed, flicking his eyes over to the place they’d been sat. Zayn followed his eyes and looked at the two good looking men on the end . “Who’re they?” He questioned, not catching on. Louis stayed at him like he was dense “Fucking Harry and Liam, my new boss and my bosses boss” He replied, quietly so nobody who may know them would hear. Zayns eyes widened for a split second “Jesus, no wonder you’re star stuck. He’s fit as Lou, I assume Harry is the taller one? More your type” He joked, nodding his approval. Lo  
Louis groaned, alcohol distorting his senses slightly. Before Louis could react any further, there was a tap on his shoulder. He jumped, nearly ripping his neck turning round quickly. It wasn’t Harry though, it was just some guy. An above average in terms of attractive guy, but just a guy nonetheless. Not Louis’ type even if the man with the sparkly green eyes hadn’t been sitting 15 feet away. The stranger smiled “Hey, can I buy you a drink?”  
Louis blinked at him “Me?” He could see Zayn watching on carefully, trying not to laugh. The guy nodded “Yeah, my names Scott. Unless you’re already together?” He said, looking from Zayn to Louis. Zayn couldn’t help the snort that came from his mouth at this, Louis glared at him to shut up. “Uh, nah, we aren’t together. But I’m alright for that drink thanks.” He was trying to be polite, but he really wasn’t interested in being picked up in a bar. The mans smile faltered for a second, his grey eyes darkening. He took another step forward, brushing Louis hair as he spoke “Oh, go on, one drink? You don’t look like the kind of guy who says no”  
Louis’ mouth dropped open, he yanked his head back with disgust, who did this guy think he was?  
“Excuse me?!” Louis squeaked, as Zayn stood up. “I think you’d better back the fuck off mate”  
Scott rolled his eyes “Calm yourself, 'mate'” he said sarcastically “Did you not see the way he walked across the room? He knew all eyes were on him, he was loving it.” Louis thought Zayn was going to hit him, but a split second later the arrogant man wasn’t stood within 5 feet of them.  
“You heard them. You’d better leave.” A deep, furious voice growled. Louis’ heart thudded, threatening to tear through his chest. Harry was stood holding the man by the front of his shirt, fists clenched in the fabric. His entire body was tense as a rock, eyes glowering with fury.  
“Yeah, alright Harry. Whatever” Scott spat as Harry let him go and shoved him away. Liam appeared from nowhere, holding his friends arm to stop him following. Louis just sat and stared, Harry had appeared out of thin air.  
“Are you alright? He’s an absolute prick” Harry asked, turning to look at Louis with concern in his eyes. Louis nodded, struggling to speak. His mind swam slightly, adrenaline and alcohol not mixing well.  
“Thanks for that” Zayn said, shaking Harry’s hand. “No problem, I know Scott, unfortunately. Not one to mix with. I’m Harry, Harry Styles”  
Zayn played dumb, much to Louis relief. “Zayn, Louis’ roommate.” Harry nodded slowly, eyes flicking back to Louis face. “This is Liam, my friend” Harry continued, introducing the other man who was stood slightly off from the group, having been on the phone until moments ago. “Hiya” Liam smiled, nodding “I didn’t expect to see you here Louis” Liam said casually. Louis shrugged, unsure whether he should be treating them as bosses or not right now. “Fancied a change, didn’t we Lou?” Zayn smiled, slinging an arm round Louis shoulder. What the smaller man didn’t notice was a muscle in Harry’s jaw clench for the briefest of moments at the gesture.  
“We should probably call it a night after that, thanks for everything” Zayn called over to Bill, who was drying classes. Zayn knew something about Louis that nobody else could comprehend. Bill waved over, nodding at Harry and Liam with a slight frown on his face. Louis was mortified, not only had he been insulted and imposed on by an absolute creep, it had to be his new boss that came to the rescue. He wanted out of the situation as soon as possible, so bidding hasty farewells he all but ran out of the doors into the much cooler night. 

He moved out of sight from the bar, before stopping and leaning against a cool brick wall. He felt sick to his stomach and was trying to avoid heaving, sweat starting to dampen his hair. Zayn had followed him out and round the corner, placing a hand on his friends hunched back to try and ground him a little. "You're fine Lou, we're out. He's gone and was just being a prick. It isn't the same situation. You're fine" He repeated calmly. Louis breathing slowed, he sucked in deep lungfuls of cold night air, concentrating on the feeling of it inflating his lungs to bring him back to planet earth. He stood up straight, shaking his head a little. "All good?" Zayn asked quietly, hating seeing his friend like this. Louis nodded, his head having finally stopped spinning. He couldn't help the flashbacks, it had been a form of PTSD, or so the professional at the time had said. He rarely got the flashbacks now, he was confident and happy again. Until someone like that came along and reminded him.  
"All good, lets go home" He murmured, wiping his brow with the back of his hand. His heartbeat relaxing in his chest, feeling more normal and less like an anxious hummingbird. The cab arrived some 15 minutes later, it smelt faintly of oranges, a pleasant change from the stench of the usual city cabs. It pulled away off the curb with the two men in the back remaining in a comfortable silence the whole way home.  
'Tomorrow is a new day' Louis thought to himself. 'A whole new day.'


	3. The First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one, but then first days are important so I feel it should be. Enjoy!  
> C x

Sunday passed without incident, Louis understood Zayn was keeping a closer eye on him than usual – given the events of last night – but he felt fine. He had been a little uneasy throughout the morning, but settled the longer he was awake and moving. He had to prepare for the following day, he wasn’t sure what would be thrown at him but he wanted to at least ensure he looked the part if nothing else. He must have picked out four different suitable work outfits from his wardrobe, but none seemed quite right. He gave up after a while, deciding to get some fresh air. “Z, I’m heading out for a bit” He called, counting down the seconds it took for his friend to almost fly out of his room, spray can in hand and mask half off his face. “Do you want me to come? I could do with some air.” Louis shook his head, knowing that he was just being nice, “Nah, I’m fine. Just gonna go for a walk, maybe get some food on the way back.”   
Zayn nodded, “Well if you’re sure. Keep your phone on you though, yeah?” he told, rather than asked. Louis shrugged into a dark hoodie, keeping the hood up over his hair. The wind was cold, he probably should’ve put on a coat but he wanted to clear his head and the icy wind biting at him helped him do so, somehow. He turned off their road and followed the street down towards the large park. It was almost like a tiny version of central park in New York, a large grassy park going on for some distance, a huge lake in the middle with a family of ducks living on it. Louis slipped through the gates at the entrance, shoving his hands into his pockets. He headed in a familiar direction, moving almost silently down the path. The fields of grass were damp, a springer spaniel enjoying the damp grass. His owner was trying to stop him rolling in a particularly muddy patch with no success. The park was fairly quiet, which wasn’t totally unusual. The clouds overhead were threatening rain, which kept most city-dwellers indoors if they could help it. Louis nipped down a slightly less beaten track off the main path, through some trees, coming out at a weathered old wooden bench. He’d come here a fair few times, the bench was facing a quiet corner of the lake and not many people knew it even existed. He sat down on the bench, feeling on the back of his legs that the old wood was slightly damp. The water was still, a few leaves drifting across the surface. He felt calm here, at ease with the world. 

He wasn’t sure how long he sat there for, watching the ducks paddle across the cold looking water, enjoying the fresh air. His phone rang suddenly, scaring the ducks off.   
“Louis, where are you?” Zayn spoke down the phone, sounding anxious. “At the park, on the bench. Why?” He replied, not knowing why the other man sounded quite so upset.   
“I was worried, you’ve been gone hours.” Louis looked at the time on his phone, surprised he'd lost track of time so much. “I’m fine, I’ll head back now. Do you want chippy on the way back?” He asked, standing up and letting the blood rush back into his feet. “Yeah go on then, be careful.” Zayn said. Something Louis loved about him was how much he cared about those closest to him. From the outside, he could look somewhat intimidating, but once you were in with him he was incredibly kind. Louis was like family to him, which meant Zayn would do pretty much anything for him. It worked both ways, both lads were all in for one another. They were there for anything and everything, like brothers. It was slightly dusky by now, the sky going darker with each passing minute. Louis rarely went out at night alone, it left him unsettled and anxious. He pulled his sleeves down further over his hands and quickened his pace as he headed back through the park, wishing he hadn’t lost track of quite so much time. As he turned the corner, he saw a shadow move in an almost cliché way behind small crop of trees. His blood ran cold, he didn’t even hesitate, speeding up further without running. He heard a definite crunch of undergrowth, leaves or sticks maybe, which made him want to cry. “Please, please no.” He thought to himself, fear starting to constrict his throat. The air suddenly felt colder around him, the path crunching under his shoes the only noise aside from his pounding heartbeat. He reached the gate, flinging it open and holding onto the fence on the other side, scanning the field quickly to see if he could see anyone. Nothing, it was absolutely empty. His heart slowed slightly, maybe he’d overreacted. He hesitated for a second, checking one more time. He could’ve sworn he’d seen someone, but he supposed it could’ve been his imagination with it going dark. He breathed out a sigh of relief, tension rolling off his shoulders, and turned for the chippy.   
It didn’t take long to get the order and head home, one of the things he loved about their favourite chip shop was that it wasn’t a huge one, so there was never a queue out the door. He pushed his key into the lock, it clicked and the door creaked open. As he stepped through the door, Louis saw someone cross the street behind him out of the corner of his eye. He flinched, spinning on the spot. His eyes eventually found a silhouette of a person standing facing towards him at the end of the road. He shivered involuntarily, trying to convince himself it was coincidental. He couldn’t make out any features of the person, they were dressed all in black with a hood up. The night had fully drawn in now, making it impossible to find anything distinguishable. He stepped backwards into the flat, looking up once he was inside, they had gone. He shut the door quickly, locking it behind him and putting the chain on. His breath shuddered as it came out of his lungs, he felt tears stinging at the back of his eyes. He refused to let them come to the surface, sucking in another deep breath and running up the stairs.   
“Zayn?” He called, pulling the paper wrapped food out of the plastic carrier bag. Zayn emerged from his room, paint staining his arms. He instantly stopped, looking at how pale Louis had come home, virtually ghostly. “What happened?” He asked, standing in the middle of the room, watching carefully. “Nothing, it’s just freezing out” Louis lied, getting some plates out of the cupboard. “Louis?” Zayn pressed, not believing him.   
“It’s freezing Z, didn’t take a coat with me did I”. Zayn didn’t look convinced, but didn’t press further, instead joining Louis in their kitchen to get his food. 

Louis headed into the bathroom later that night. The scare from earlier was not what he needed the day before his first day. He looked at himself in the mirror over the sink, stress took its toll on him very quickly. There were bags starting under his eyes, ones that’d be impossible to disguise should they not go down overnight. As he lay in bed, his mind kept flicking back to the person in the shadows, lurking in his head. He couldn’t settle, it took him that long to fall into a restless sleep, by the time his alarm went off, he was exhausted. 

He told himself that morning that he would forget about the previous day, it never happened. He needed to focus so he didn’t make a fool of himself, he was sure they’d replace him instantly if he wasn’t up to scratch. He took a quick shower, surprised to see Zayn’s bedroom light on so early. He looked at his outfit for a few minutes before dressing, tying up his best pair of formal work shoes once everything else was on and smoothed down. His Mum had bought him his first pair of ‘fancy’ shoes as a gift for his high school prom and since he’d bought the exact same ones as they were the comfiest pair he’d ever worn. He’d gone for clean, pressed black jeans with a white shirt tucked in, with a smart blazer on the top, it was slightly fitted so showed off the delicate curve of his waist. He tucked his phone and wallet into his pocket, along with a pen in his breast pocket. He hadn’t been told to bring anything extra, so assumed he wouldn’t need a pad of paper or anything. He checked the time, he was good for a few minutes. “Here you go!” Zayn called from the kitchen, making Louis jump. Zayn was stood grinning at him, his face still slightly plastic from sleep, holding out a mug of steaming tea and a slice of toast. “Gotta have something for breakfast on your first day and I knew you’d never do it unless I made you” He grinned, shoving Louis down into the chair at the counter. Louis smiled, ignoring the nerves churning round in his stomach enough to eat the toast. “Do you want me to come with you? Just until you’re inside?” Zayn asked, trying not to show he was apprehensive about letting Louis out of his sight. He knew his friend had lied to him the previous evening, but he wasn’t sure why. Louis laughed into his tea, his friend knew just how he liked it made.   
“Z, I love you but you can’t babysit me on my way to my job.” He smiled, “I’ve got to go now, or else I’ll be late.” He smoothed his jacket down, brushing the crumbs off his lap before turning to face Zayn, who grabbed him in a huge hug. “Good luck, I’m sure you’ll be amazing. If anyone gives you any shit, ring me and I’ll be there to sort them out, yeah?” Louis laughed, knowing he was only half joking. “Noted” He replied, grabbing his keys as he passed the shelf in the hallway. 

It was cold out, with it being so early, as well as the fact they were almost into autumn now. UK weather wasn’t something often admired. One of the perks of living in the city was the fact there were always taxis, on virtually every street. He’d given himself enough time to arrive early even with the rush hour traffic, so was over 10 minutes early when he found himself stood outside the glass doors staring inside. He took a deep breath, buttoned his blazer and headed in. The receptionist downstairs smiled at him, “Morning!” she said cheerily. He smiled back at her, pressing the button for the 24th floor on the lift. He settled his breathing before the doors pinged open again and he found himself opposite the office door. He knocked on lightly before opening the door, waiting in the doorway.   
“Ah, Louis. Morning, come on in.” Liam said, looking smart again in his suit. Louis saw the jacket hung on the back of his leather desk chair, a Hugo Boss label in the neckline.   
“So, I’m afraid I’m going to have to throw you in at the deep end today. My other assistant, Julian, is off sick. Typical really.” Liam said, grabbing a pile of papers and files from his cabinet. “We had a conference over the phone on Saturday night with a potential investor from Canada, so I need the details typing up into one file and saving so we don’t lose any of the information. Harrys scrawl is almost illegible when he’s trying to get everything down. Normally I’d have Julian helping and showing you what to do” Louis heart thrummed a little harder at the mention of Harry. ‘No. Focus.’ He thought firmly to himself.   
Liam quickly showed him how to use to expensive computer in the corner of the room, before setting him to work with the masses of paperwork. Some was handwritten, others were notes, faxed paperwork. He soon got the hang of it, transforming the documents from a random order to orderly, typed and stored safely in their own file. He got about 1/3 of the way through the pile before he checked the time again, he had begun at just after 9, it was now nearing 12pm. He stretched in his chair, his spine cracking several times. Liam had been in and out of his office, answering phone calls and typing on his laptop. He’d vanished for almost an hour at one point. Louis had thought he was very trusting, leaving a strange new employee in his office alone for so long.   
“Louis” Liam broke his thoughts “You can go on your break now if you want. Just nip up and see if Harry wants anything, he always forgets to eat during the day. I can bring him something back if he does. Though, I do feel more like his own personal waiter most days.” Liam laughed, rolling his eyes. Louis felt a flutter in his stomach, he nodded and left the room, clicking the button for the 25th and final floor on the lifts options. It pinged open again in seconds, revealing a hard wood floor. This floor wasn’t laid out like the others, there was no receptionist sat at a desk. There was a small waiting area compromising or two huge sofas, but nothing else. Louis knocked on the wooden door, swallowing nervously. He waited rather than going in. Walking straight into the CEO’s office couldn’t be a good start. “Come in” the deep voice Louis recognized as Harry’s shouted. He clicked open the door, feeling heat rising in his cheeks already. Usually, if he were ever on a date or knowing he was going to bump into a crush, he was the epitome of confidence. Where had all that bravado and confidence gone? 

“Oh, hey Louis” Harry said, surprised to see him. He was dressed immaculately, every inch the successful young businessman. His hair shone, curls delicately brushing his ears. Louis ignored the brief wonder of what it smelt like on the grounds that he knew his imagination was being highly inappropriate.   
“What can I do for you?” Harry asked, putting down the file he had in his hands and leaning against his enormous, almost ornate wooden desk. He briefly looked Louis up and down, admiring the outfit and his figure. He was trying to be subtle about it, the other man didn’t seem to notice, still staring at the floor. Louis swallowed again, words getting stuck in his throat. “I, uh, sorry to bother you, Sir, Liam wanted to know if you want anything to eat?” He knew he was flushing, and hated every second of it.   
“Ah, shit is it lunch already? Uh, yeah. I’ll come with you if you’re going out to get something, I’m not sure what I want” He said, Louis’ heart all but stopping in his chest. He had assumed Harry would work over lunch, and he’d bring his food to him. Harry was already shrugging his blazer on before Louis could even come back with anything. He locked his office behind them, ushering Louis out first. Louis hadn’t noticed until now how tall Harry was. With his long frame and broad shoulders, he towered over him. Louis suddenly wasn’t hungry any more, feeling slightly sick at the thought of having to make conversation with his boss. They stood in silence in the lift, almost awkwardly stepping out before Harry stuck his head into Liam’s office. “I’m going with Louis for food, won’t be long. I’ll bring you some back.” Louis caught a glance of Liam through the gap in the door, he was rolling his eyes. “Behave yourself Styles.” He said. Harry smirked, pulling the door to behind them both. Louis wasn’t sure what that meant, but he wasn’t about to ask.   
It had begun to threaten rain as they stepped out of the warm offices, Louis already struggling to keep up with Harry’s long strides. “I know a nice place not too far from here, it’s a bakery but they make pretty much any sandwich you want to order.” Harry said, slowing his pace when he noticed Louis lagging a little. Louis nodded, not sure what to reply with. He was still humiliated that Harry had not only seen him more than a bit merry out with his friend, but had also been the one to step in when things got ugly. He didn’t know how to broach the subject to thank him for helping. He didn’t need to though, as Harry brought it up not too long later into their walk through the city. Louis couldn’t help but notice that people seemed to move out of Harrys way instinctively, like he was a messiah or something. He also noticed more than one person, both male and female, watch in awe as he walked past. He cut a dashing figure in the crowds all dressed up like he was.   
“Are you alright? After the other night..” Harry trailed off, looking at Louis as he spoke quietly. Louis nodded again “Yeah, I’m fine. Thank you for stepping in. I think Zayn would’ve ended up hitting him.” Louis couldn’t help the little smile at how protective his friend was of him. Harry frowned ever so slightly. “You don’t need to thank me. Your friend, Zayn you said? He’s your roommate?” Harry asked, attempting to appear casual. Louis nodded, following him as he turned left onto a new street.   
“Yeah, we’ve known each other for years. We live together not too far from here.” Harry made a slight humming noise, like he was considering something. “Are you two, together?” He asked. Louis couldn’t help the noise he made, half a laugh and half a panicked choke. “No, no, uh, Zayn, I mean, we’re best friends, he’s straight anyway but uh –“ Louis stammered, blushing yet again. What was it about Harry that made him blush so much? “Ah” Harry replied. Louis realised in saying Zayn was straight and making a point of saying it, he basically just implied that he was anything but, and may have accidentally come out to the virtual stranger. They walked in silence the rest of the way, Louis mentally kicking himself for being such a verbal clutz. Harry was considering his words, he’d had his suspicions when he first laid eyes on the man, but now was pretty much certain Louis wasn’t straight. He tried not to smile to himself, oh the fun he could have with the gorgeous human walking alongside him. He heard Liam’s voice pop into his head “Behave yourself Styles!”. Harry couldn’t promise he would.   
“Here we are” Harry said, opening the door to a small bakery with red painted window frames. “After you” He said, gesturing for Louis to go in ahead of him. He did, and as the smaller man stepped inside Harry watched his delicate face carefully, waiting for a reaction. “Oh my god, what’s that smell? It’s amazing” Louis asked, inhaling deeply. It was vanilla, the subtle sweetness lingering on the air. Harry smiled at him, dimples flashing. “That is the reason I brought you here”. An older lady behind the counter smiled at Harry, a more loving smile than Louis had ever seen. “Harry darling, what can I get for you?”   
She wore a red striped apron, probably to match the front of the store Louis thought. The glass covered shelf at the front was laden with all kinds of bread and pastry, with sandwich fillings on the other side. Decorative cakes lined the walls, with every pattern you can imagine sculpted out of icing. “I’ll have my usual please Barbra” Harry said, charming as ever. “Louis?” Harry asked, snapping him out of his trance as the smaller man stared at the pastries. “Oh, um, I’ll just have a ham sandwich please?” He said quietly, more like a question than an answer. Harry frowned, he knew he could be over stepping the mark here but he had the incessant urge to look after their new employee. “That isn’t going to be much.” Louis blinked, unsure what to say next. Harry cleared his throat “I don’t have anything awful on mine, why don’t you try it? New job, new lunch” He prompted, trying again to sound light-hearted. Louis relaxed and shrugged “Sure, I’ll have the same as you then.” Harry nodded, turning back to the counter. “Two ‘usuals’ then please, oh and whatever Liam normally orders.” 

Louis opened his wallet as the food was placed on the counter in a paper bag, but Harry interrupted. “I’ll get this” he said in a tone that instantly made Louis think he wasn’t allowed to protest. He ignored it though, “No, you can’t do that” He pulled a note out of his wallet and made as though to pass it over. “Louis, really. It’s fine. My treat, your first day and all.” Louis pursed his lips, but didn’t say anything further. He thanked the lady behind the counter and followed Harry back out onto the street, the door being held open for him again. He was pretty certain not all bosses were quite this fussy over new employees and was waiting for the catch. They fell into an easy conversation on the walk back to the offices, chattering about anything and everything. By the time they got back, both men had been in stiches laughing. It was as easy as breathing, Louis thought to himself. Harry was genuinely funny, charming and an overall dream-boat. He kept that thought to himself, of course. They were still giggling on their way back up to their offices, Louis had been telling Harry about the time he’d been introduced to shots of jelly, not knowing they had alcohol in them. It hadn’t ended well. Harry opened Liam’s office door, and saw he was on the phone. He gestured upwards, pointing upstairs. Liam nodded, shooing him away with his hand. Harry pulled the door closed again, almost bumping into Louis.   
“Shouldn’t I be seeing if he needs me to do anything?” He asked. Harry shrugged “Nah, come back upstairs and eat. Liam will follow us up. He can tell me off if I’ve stolen you away for too long” He smirked with a wink, which just about floored Louis. As they entered the lift, Louis felt a prickle of heat. The air suddenly seemed close. Harry shifted his weight, clasping his hands together. Louis didn’t know, but he felt the electricity dancing through the air too.   
Louis took a step back, leaning against the back wall as the lift rose upwards. He breathed in and out, concentrating on his chest rising and falling. He couldn’t do this, how could he possibly work like this? Harry looked at him, Louis looking up to meet his eyes for the first time that day. He’d been purposefully avoiding them, knowing exactly the effect they’d have. His heart hammered in his chest, tingling heat racing throughout his body. Just as Harry opened his mouth to say something, the doors pinged open. They both jumped and the moment was gone. Louis followed Harry back into his office, which was lavishly decorated. He had a small glass table with chairs around it, along with another huge leather sofa to match the ones outside on the opposite wall. His desk sat in front of huge floor to ceiling windows, light spilling in through them.   
Harry broke the silence, setting off on another ridiculous story. The tension eased and the pair fell back into easy conversation. Liam followed them up not too long after, demolishing his lunch. He raised an eyebrow at Harry, who knew Liam had clocked every single over the top thing he’d done so far.   
“That was the best sandwich I’ve ever eaten” Louis announced “I don’t even know how they make just a sandwich taste so good.” Harry smiled “See, told you it was special.”  
“I’ll head back down and carry on with those files” Louis said to Liam, who nodded from where he was sat.   
It took him the best part of the day to complete it, his eyes tired from looking at the screen all day by the time his shift was over. He hadn’t seen Harry again since lunch, which really he was glad of. He didn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of Liam, though he did consider the possibility that he already had, given that his boss had also been there the other night. “Alright Louis, you can go now. Thanks for today, you’ve no idea how often we refer back to those files.” Liam said at 5.30.   
Louis stood up and thanked Liam, heading back out into the cold air.   
Zayn was in the living room when Louis got home, playing FIFA. “Honey, I’m hooome!” Louis called to him, hanging his blazer on the back of a chair.   
“How was it? Tell me everything, did you see Harry?” Zayn asked quickly, showing an genuine interest. “It was good, a bit boring but then I was only computerizing a conference call. You have no idea how complicated one lot of information is. It’s literally taken all day to get through the stack of sheets” Louis explained, sinking down onto the sofa. “Yes, I did see Harry. He took me to a new place for lunch and then we ate in his office.” Zayn’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. “He took you for lunch and you ate in his office? When’s the wedding?” He joked, provoking Louis into throwing a pillow at his head. “It was only a sandwich shop, a bloody good one though. I did try to pay but he wouldn’t let me. Liam came and ate with us, so we weren’t alone before you start making assumptions.” He didn’t tell Zayn about the moment in the lift, he was too scared he’d imagined the whole thing. Zayn nodded “Sure, sure.”   
Louis ordered in that night, pizza’s to celebrate a successful first day. He was dead tired by the time he fell into bed, alarm set for the following morning. As he drifted off, all he could think of were deep green eyes, soft red lips and the electric tingling sensation running over his skin.


	4. The First Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A touch of jealous Harry starting to emerge here. Keep letting me know what you think!  
> C x

The next couple of days were fairly easy for Louis in terms of work. Harry had jetted off to some place miles away for an important meeting with clients that couldn’t wait, so Louis hadn’t needed to worry about seeing him and making a fool of himself. Liam’s liking for the younger man increased as the days went on. He worked hard, was a quick learner and didn’t seem to mind being given the most boring tasks that had to be done. Louis really settling into his routine now, when Julian came back to work. He was in Liam’s office on Thursday morning when Louis walked in at 9am. “Ah Louis, meet Julian, Julian this is Louis, our newest addition to the team.” Liam said, introducing them. Louis smiled and shook the other mans hand. He was young too, maybe about 25. Louis couldn’t help but wonder if this company only hired attractive people, with his dark hair and grey eyes Julian was far from unattractive. “Pleasure to meet you” Julian smiled, an eloquent twist to his words. Queens English, for sure, tumbling from his lips. Louis smiled back, biting back the sarcastic comment about his accent.   
Liam sent the pair off to the copy and print room to sort though the filing cabinets that the apprentices from the 23rd floor had supposedly ‘completely wrecked’.   
“So, I ring in sick a few days and someone’s already here trying to take my job?” Julian said abruptly as the door closed behind them. Louis eyes nearly popped out of his head “No! No, I only started on Monday, Liam said he was hiring another assistant not replacing one-“ Julian cut him off laughing, “Relax Louis, I’m joking.” Louis frowned and huffed, not the best first impression. He strode over to the first of the filing cabinets lining the far wall, opposite the printer, and yanked the top draw open. His heart sank when he saw the state of it. Every file had something sticking out of it, loose papers were strewn about the drawer. Julian peered over his shoulder, close enough for Louis to smell his sweet aftershave, groaning when he saw what awaited them. They took everything out of each draw one at a time and sorted through them individually, getting talking as they did so.   
“Where are you from Louis? I can tell by your accent you’re not from round here.” Julian asked. Louis shook his head “Nah, I’m from Doncaster. I did my degree here though. I could say the same about you, with your accent your majesty.” Louis said, smirking. Julian rolled his eyes “Yes, how original. I’m surprised you haven’t asked me how the Queen is yet, most people do. I’m from Chelsea, I moved up here about 5 years ago when I started here as an apprentice. I didn’t go to Uni, much to my parents disgust.”   
Louis didn’t say anything. “So you live local then? Do you know anyone around here?” Julian asked. Louis shrugged “Not too many, most people on my degree have gone separate ways. I live with my best mate and we’re as tight as can be.” Julian nodded, grey eyes focussing intently on Louis’ face. “I haven’t got loads in the way of family, my sisters and brother still live in Doncaster.” He explained. “I haven’t got any siblings, always wanted a brother growing up though” Julian replied, stapling some sheets of data together. Louis dragged out the next draw on the second filing cabinet. “One down, four to go” He sighed, tipping the contents out on the table that was sat in the centre of the room.   
They sat in comfortable silence for a while, occasionally offering the other a piece of paper with some interesting information on. They were both in the same boat with a desire to absorb as much information as possible. They had gotten almost to the end, with both of them feeling like if they saw one more file ever in their life they’d have to set it on fire, when they stood up to haul the last draw out of the final cabinet. Louis tripped on the leg of the table, sending himself sprawling forwards into Julian’s slender frame. The pair of them toppled over, landing heavily on the floor. Louis flushed with embarrassment, he was pretty clumsy as a general rule but this was a whole new low for him, decking a co-worker. The older man however started laughing “Bit forward Louis love, at least take me out first before you tackle me to the floor.” His comment and the mischievous twinkle in his eye made Louis burst out laughing. Louis pushed himself off Julian, who stood up. He held a hand out to help Louis up. “Are you quite alright dear?” Julian asked, half jokingly half serious. Louis nodded, trying not to blush harder from humiliation. From where they had fallen (and how loudly) neither of them had seen when the door opened as they hit the floor.  
“Ahem.” The voice from the door came sternly as Louis brushed himself off. He looked up, throat constricting when he saw Harry.   
“Mr Styles” Julian said, straightening himself up. Louis raised an eyebrow at his formality. Had he been too casual the last time he’d seen Harry? “I trust your trip was successful?” Julian asked, politely. Harry nodded, face stony. “Yes. Julian would you give me a moment with Mr Tomlinson please?” Louis paled slightly, what had he done?   
Julian nodded, a slight frown puckering his brow. He left the room, grimacing at Louis as he closed the door. Louis looked up at Harry, who was just watching him.   
“I don’t know what Liam has told you so far, but relationships between co-workers are somewhat frowned on usually. Fraternising on site however, is forbidden.” Louis felt like the bottom had dropped out of his stomach, surely it had been obvious it was accidental. “I understand that, but I fell. I tripped over the table and fell into Julian, took him down with me. It wasn’t anything other than that.” He said, quietly but firmly nonetheless. Harry raised an eyebrow, but nodded. “Alright then, be more careful in future. I don’t need a trip to A&E getting in the way of a promising career.” Louis nodded again, inside he was doing somersaults. Harry thought he was promising. “Yes Sir.” He said. Harry collected something off the printer and left, leaving Louis slightly mortified. Julian slipped back into the room shortly after. “What was that about?! He looked at me like he had murder on his mind.” He laughed, before Louis explained. Julian rolled his eyes, “Oh please, if I were going to seduce you at work it wouldn’t be in the copy room. How cliché.” This made Louis laugh, he liked Julian. “C’mon, lets finish this pile of crap.” He said, nodding at the last draw they hadn’t managed to complete yet.  
Once that was done, Liam had them running errands all over the building. Louis had gotten lost a few times, but by the time the day was out he felt he knew it like the back of his hand. “Nice work today lads, you can go now if you want” Liam said at the end of the day. Julian slung an arm over Louis’ shoulders as they walked out of the office. “Hear that? Nice work, we’re a good team.” He smiled. Louis subtly slipped out from under his arm, pushing the button for the lift. It pinged open and of course, typically for Louis’ luck, Harry was stood inside. The sole person inside. He raised an eyebrow at the pair of them, Louis hurrying inside and turning to face Julian. He couldn’t then see the daggers Harry was shooting ay Julian, unable to get the image of the dainty Louis lying sprawled across him out of his head.  
“I’ll get the next one” He mumbled, Louis pleading with his eyes for Julian to step inside. Too late, the doors slid closed. Louis moved to the side of the lift, trying to steady his breathing. Harry had his hands clasped together behind his back, clenching them into a fist. It was taking all of his self-discipline to control himself in this situation. He glanced at louis, who was staring at the floor. He noticed his delicately flushed cheeks, soft brown hair falling over his forehead and collar bones sticking out under his shirt. Harry couldn’t help but wonder what it’d be like to bite them. The doors opened as they hit the ground floor, Louis all but running for the exit of the building and out into the air. Harry frowned to himself, wondering the best way to handle the situation. He knew what he wanted instinctively, but wasn’t sure if it’d be reciprocated or approved of. He decided who cares, he owned the damn company.   
Louis took a moment to breathe outside of the offices, leaning against the glass windows. He was 90% sure he must be imagining the feeling every time he got within 5 feet of Harry, though that didn’t make it any easier. The passing traffic swirled the air up every couple of seconds, petrol fumes smelling strongly at this time of day. He looked up across the street, having gathered his thoughts, when he saw a person stood in the alleyway between the bar and flats next door. Dressed all in black, with their hood up, he couldn’t make out any features. He knew they were staring right at him. His heart thumping, he knew Zayn wouldn’t be home. He had arranged to visit his Mum in Bradford weeks ago, staying the night with her before coming home on the Friday. Louis had insisted he’d be fine. He had no doubt that the person across the street was the same one from the other night. Was he being followed? He hadn’t seen them for four days. Had they been watching him this whole time. He could feel a panic attack coming on, so went back inside the building and sat in the far corner of the waiting area on a single chair. He could still see the person from here, but the one way glass meant they wouldn’t see him. He concentrated on grounding himself, counting 5 things he could feel and see. He focussed on slowing his heart rate gradually. He was vaguely aware of dozens of people filing out for the night, but couldn’t bring himself to move. He was terrified. He tried to push the flashbacks that were threatening him to the back of his mind. He closed his eyes, running through his list of things again. He pushed his feet into the floor, as though trying to physically root himself to the ground.   
“Louis?” He heard a concerned voice say. He was currently trying not to be sick on the fancy white floor. His panic attacks and the flashbacks always made him ill, but they didn’t happen any more, or at least not until the man in the hoodie turned up.   
“Louis what’s wrong? Talk to me” The voice said, Louis shook his head, he couldn’t open his eyes yet. He was pushing back tears with every second, fighting them off.   
“Louis, please. Tell me what’s wrong.” Louis felt hands move over his, holding him. ‘Two things I can feel, warmth and skin’ He thought.   
He forced his eyes open, knowing full well they would be glistening from tears. Harry was crouched in front of him, concern written across his face. “I’m f-fine” He murmured, voice cracking in his throat. Harry shook his head “No, you’re not. Let me take you home.”  
“No, please. I don’t want to put on you, I’m fine.” He pressed, trying to sound convincing and failing completely. Harry ignored him, taking his phone out and calling his driver, who brought the expensive looking sleek black car round to the front of the building in minutes.   
He helped Louis to his feet, refusing to let go of him in case he fell. Harry could feel him trembling around his arm. He opened the car door and closed it behind the smaller man, getting in the back at the other side.   
“22 Oxford Road please James” Harry asked. The driver nodded into the central rear view mirror. Louis briefly wondered how Harry knew where he lived, but then realised his address was probably on his file. His head was spinning, he needed Zayn. Zayn understood. How could he do this with Harry? His boss? They pulled up outside the flat quicker than Louis thought possible. Before he could even undo his seatbelt, Harry was round the other side opening the car door and helping him out. Louis shook a little as he pushed the key into the lock. “Thank you, I’ll be fine.” He said, attempting a smile. He was ghostly pale, Harry unconvinced of his level of ‘fine’. “Is your roommate in?” He asked. Louis shook his head “No, he’s at his Mums tonight.” He didn’t want to admit he didn’t want to be alone. He was scared, if this person was the same as the one from the weekend they knew where he lived. The thought of him being alone, this person breaking into the house and doing god knows what while he was there, it pushed him over the edge. His legs gave way as he flashed back to three years ago, he slid unceremoniously down the doorframe. He saw stars, another side effect of his flashbacks. He hated it, the sickening feeling in his stomach making him feel like he was about to throw up. “Alright, I can’t leave you alone like this. Come on then” Harry said firmly, picking Louis up off the floor and carrying him into the house. Louis knew how inappropriate it was, but couldn’t bring himself to care or protest. He felt too ill, being pressed against Harry’s broad, warm chest made him feel safer. He smelt sweet, like a mixture of the bakery they went to and aftershave. Vanilla sweet.   
Harry pushed open the door to the living room, Louis slowly coming back down to earth. He felt embarrassed for a split second, given that Harry probably had bathrooms bigger than his whole flat, but then his boss had just had to carry him upstairs as he’d collapsed at his feet so it couldn’t really get more humiliating than that. He found himself being set on the sofa, Harry sitting on the coffee table opposite. “Can I get you anything? You’re so pale.” Louis shook his head, breathing deeply. He felt better now he was home and not alone. Better enough to sit up, rubbing his face into his hands.  
“That was bordering on a panic attack, wasn’t it” Harry said, already knowing the answer. Louis nodded “Yeah. Please don’t sack me, I don’t meltdown often” Harry raised an eyebrow. “I’m not your boss right now Louis, I’m your friend.” Louis didn’t reply, letting the words sink in for a minute. Friends, they were friends. His chest was rising and falling much more easily now, the colour returning to his cheeks.   
“What happened?” Harry asked, leaning forward with his arms on his knees. Louis considered telling the whole truth and just blurting it all out, but stopped himself. He could barely admit that to himself most days. He just shook his head gently, “Like you said, bordering on a panic attack.” He wasn’t going to say any more, Harry seemed to get the hint. He didn’t like that Louis wouldn’t confide in him, but he supposed to himself he couldn’t expect him to, they barely knew each other. He couldn’t really expect him to pour his heart out to him despite the energy between them that Harry was sure Louis must be able to feel too. Louis wasn’t really sure what to say as they sat in silence, he still felt unsteady but more like himself. “When will your roommate be home? I’ll stay with you until he’s back if you want.” Harry suggested. Louis half smiled “He’s away for the night, he’ll be back tomorrow. You get going, don’t stay any longer on my part. I’ll be fine” He lied, knowing full well he wouldn’t be able to sleep that night, alone in the flat and feeling watched. Harry frowned, he didn’t want to leave Louis alone after the episode he’d just seen, but at the same time didn’t want to come across as pushy. “Okay, well I won’t go just yet. You need to eat something first, have you got anything in?” Harry asked, trying to be casual and help Louis relax, since he was still as tense as a rock in his seat. Louis shook his head “Neither of us can really cook, so no, not really.” Harry sighed, no wonder the other boy was so slim. He tried to shove away the protective thoughts, with not much luck. “Do you like Chinese?” Harry asked, to which Louis nodded vigorously. Harry had one ordered in less than ten minutes and it was there within 40. Louis laughed as Harry searched high and low for plates and cutlery, showing him where everything lived rather than watch him faff any longer. He was tall enough to reach the top cupboards that Louis had to climb to open, fetching down two glasses. He dished the food out whilst Louis sat at the island, watching him move round the kitchen with admiration. He was still in his work clothes, though he had untucked his shirt and removed his tie. He was gorgeous, even as he was. His hair was falling over his forehead, almost messy, it was taking all of Louis’ strength not to reach over and brush it off his head. Harry smiled at him as he put the plate down in front of him, making Louis’ heart flutter. “Eat up” He said, an underlying tone to his voice that Louis couldn’t put his finger on. They ate in silence, the sound of forks clinking on the plates filling the little kitchen. Louis ate everything on the plate, savouring each bite. Harry looked on at him carefully, not obvious enough for Louis to notice.   
“So, since we’re friends now, care to explain how you became the most successful young entrepreneur of about twelve thousand years?” Louis said, becoming more relaxed with each passing minute. Harry chuckled and started to explain his own story. They moved back into the living room after clearing up, Harry still explaining as Louis quizzed him. The academic side of his brain curious about the other mans experience. They sat in the dim light of the living room lamps for what felt like minutes but actually turned out to be hours. Louis gradually got quieter and quieter, Harry noticed earlier on in the night. He recognised the signs in others, he was becoming sleepy. He continued talking quietly, smiling to himself as the younger man nodded off against the side of the sofa, curling in on himself. He knew enough about panic attacks and trauma to know it left the person exhausted afterwards. He didn’t want to leave Louis alone after what had happened, he wasn’t convinced in the slightest it was the right thing to do. Between his hunch and how Louis hadn’t kicked him out hours ago, he decided to stay just in case he was needed. The way Louis way lay, he’d be unable to move his neck by morning. After the day he’d had, Louis needed a decent nights sleep. Gently so as not to wake him, Harry lifted Louis from the sofa and carried him to the open bedroom door. He presumed it was Louis’ room, given that the clothes hanging on the wardrobe were fairly small and Harry had seen that Louis’ roommate was significantly taller than him. He laid him down on the double bed, sighing to himself as the warmth of his body was removed. Harry knew he was way over the line, but he couldn’t help himself. He moved out of the room, pulling the door to but not clicking it totally shut behind him. He settled on the sofa, kicking his shoes off next to it and drifting off to sleep eventually. He knew Liam would have something to say about this, but as he lay on the warm sofa, knowing the stunning young man was lay in the next room, he couldn’t bring himself to care.


	5. Clouds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this has taken so long; I am determined not to just write waffle so if it takes me a week to write a decent chapter so be it!  
> I hope you enjoy.   
> C x

“Oh shit!” Someone gasped, startling Harry awake. He sat up abruptly, raking his hair off his face. He looked over his shoulder for the source of the voice and saw Louis’ roommate, the man from the bar, standing leaning against the table with his hand on his pounding heart. “You scared me so much, didn’t expect to see anyone in here” Zayn said, raising an eyebrow. “Why are you in here?” He asked, trying not to sound accusatory. “I brought Louis home yesterday, he had uh, an episode?” Zayns expression changed instantly to one of worry. “What do you mean an episode, what happened?”   
“I’m not sure if I’m honest. It was a panic attack, but I don’t know what triggered it. He was in a bit of a state so I brought him home, I wasn’t sure if it was safe to leave him on his own, so I kipped on the sofa” Harry explained. Zayn nodded, glancing towards Louis’ room, he’d seen ‘episodes’ several times before. He could imagine what a wreck his friend must have been.

“Sorry for scaring you” Harry said, a sheepish smile on his face. Zayn grinned back at him, liking Harry more since he’d done something so genuine for Louis.  
“So, do you drink tea?” Zayn asked and that was how it all began.  
The pair ended up sitting and talking, holding huge mugs of steaming tea made by Zayn. It was Louis who’d got Zayn drinking the stuff. Zayn found himself enjoying Harry’s company, he liked the other mans sense of humour and how easy he was to get along with. He came across, just looking at him in his fancy suits, that he’d be somewhat intimidating, but when he spoke he came across almost softly. Harry was just listening to Zayn talk about his own business when he heard the door click behind him. They both stopped talking and looked over at the man standing in the doorway. Louis’ hair was crumpled and he’d gotten changed into grey sweats and a soft t shirt at some point. Harry was floored, how could someone look that good in something so simple?   
“Uh, Hi” Louis said, voice still raspy from sleep. Zayn smiled “Morning Lou.”   
Harry half smiled, feeling almost nervous about how louis would react to the fact he was still here. “Zayn, can I uh, have a moment with Harry please?” Louis asked politely. Zayn didn’t hesitate, he simply stood up and slid into his room. Louis looked embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head with his hand, shirt sleeve revealing his bicep.   
“I wasn’t sure if you should be left alone” Harry started, wanting to explain he wasn’t a huge creep staying in his employees house uninvited, but Louis stopped him.   
“I was actually going to thank you, for everything. You didn’t need to stay but I’m glad you did. Thanks for it all, Harry” 

Harry stood up, meeting Louis eyes. He felt the familiar spark of something in his stomach as he did do, the urge to close the gap between them tugging at him. “You’re welcome, it was no trouble. Really, it was nice to spend time with you” He instantly cursed himself. ‘It was nice to spend time with you, really Styles?’ He thought. Louis flushed gently, thinking how sensual Harry looked in a half buttoned shirt, his hair messy from sleep. He shoved his inappropriate thoughts away as quickly as he could, his heart still fluttering in his chest.   
“Look I’d better get going, I need to nip home and change before I head back to the office. I let Liam know you’d be late in today, though if you need the day off I can speak to him.” Harry said, shrugging into his blazer and typing out a message on his phone, the battery almost completely dead. Louis shook his head, “No, I’m fine. Thank you, I’ll see you this afternoon. If you’re around, I mean.”   
Harry smiled as he headed for the door “See you later, Lou” He winked, a cheeky grin on his face. Louis rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his lips.   
As the front door clicked, Louis called Zayn out of hiding.  
“Now he, is a catch” Zayn announced “I like him. You should go after him.” Louis laughed, heading for the bathroom to have a shower before he got ready for work. “It’d never work Zaynie, as gorgeous as he is, he’s my boss.” He sighed, shutting himself in with a click of the bathroom lock, undressing and ducking under the warm water quickly.   
****  
“Go on then, explain yourself.” Liam said as Harry pulled the door of his office shut behind him. He was glaring at Harry, arms folded tightly across his chest. Harry laughed “Good afternoon to you too!”. Liam rolled his eyes “I’m serious Harry, how on earth do you end up spending the night? Ringing in to tell me MY assistant is going to be late gives it away a touch.” Harry threw himself down into one of the sofas, clicking his phone off vibrate onto loud. He was waiting for the clients from Canada to call him back.   
“I promise, it isn’t what it looks like.” He started. “I took Louis home last night and we ended up having dinner together at his and fell asleep. Nothing more, nothing less.” He deliberately left out the part about Louis’ panic attack, given that it wasn’t his to tell. He presumed Zayn already knew about whatever causes Louis’ ‘episodes’, and judging by the way he reacted he’d presumed right. Liam hummed, “I’m not sure I believe you Styles, I know what you’re like.”   
Harry smiled his most innocent, sweet smile at his friend, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”   
With that his phone began to ring. He didn’t have time to nip up to his office so he just looked at Liam who nodded ‘Go ahead’. The pair worked well together, they were a well oiled machine by now.

Harry was half an hour into a very in depth discussion, scrawling away on a pad of Liam’s paper, when Louis walked into the room.   
“I’m so sorry I’m late-“ He began to apologise, shutting up when he saw Harry on the phone.   
“It’s fine, Harry told me.” Liam said, something suggestive in his voice that embarrassed Louis. He smoothed his navy sweater down and placed his bag – an old leather satchel – on a chair near the wall. Louis knew about the clients in Canada, they were working on international relations and in this case, it was Montreal. Louis didn’t know anything about Canada or the city itself, but from what he’d heard in conversations between Liam and Harry the potential for new development in medical technology abroad was huge. They were looking at branching out the business over there and the owner of the largest research hospital was very interested in buying into it.   
“Yes, that can definitely be arranged. For as soon as you’d like, how does next week sound? We can be there for the 23rd, I’m sure. Brilliant, I’ll get my PA to send you over the paperwork. Alright, see you then” Harry hung up his phone, resting one leg as he locked it and placed it back into his pocket. A huge smile on his face, he looked up at Louis and said “We’re going to Canada!”  
Louis blinked at him, not saying anything. Liam raised an eyebrow “Care to explain?”   
Harry looked from one to the other, realising he was the only one who’d heard the entire phone call. “They want a meeting next week, I’ll be flying out to see them, I’ll need a hand while I’m there and thought Louis could use the experience.” Louis nearly died on the spot. Liam knew full well it wasn’t completely an excuse, they did take new employees to conferences sometimes to gain experience in the industry, but Canada was a slight stretch.   
“Wait, Canada?” Louis asked, not quite believing what he was hearing. Harry nodded, “We’re leaving late Monday night, coming home Wednesday morning. It’ll be tiring but worth it. You’ll get to meet the people who may turn out to be our biggest investors.” Louis looked at Liam “Seriously?” Liam nodded, laughing “Seriously, if the boss say you’re going, you’re going.”   
Harry smiled again, heading for the door “I’ll get Stephanie to sort out travel and a hotel. Just be ready to leave on Monday, I’ll let you know about picking you up.” He closed the door behind him, leaving Louis stood there half excited for the opportunity, half nervous about the thought of going away (even if just for two days) with Harry. 

****

Louis paced nervously inside his flat, Zayn chuckling to himself at the nervous state of his friend. “Lou, relax. You’re going on a business conference, you’ll probably learn loads.” Louis groaned, the car to pick him up was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago. His stomach was in knots, he was just heading round the kitchen for the 14th time when the doorbell rang. He froze on the spot, eyes widening like a rabbit caught in the headlights. He knew this was an incredible opportunity, but couldn’t help being anxious about heading away with Harry for a couple of days given the undeniable feelings he had for him. Crush didn’t seem like a good enough word, it felt like more.   
“Louis, here’s your bag, Go!” Zayn laughed, shoving the strap into Louis hand and his old satchel onto his shoulder. Louis swallowed, “See you in a couple of days” Before Zayn all but shoved him down the stairs and out of the front door. 

“Mr Tomlinson?” A man in a suit asked. He had neatly cut brown hair and was clean shaven. Louis nodded in response. “Mr Styles will be meeting us at the airport, if you’d like to give me your bags then you can get in the back .” He smiled politely, maintaining professionalism. Louis was a little surprised, when Harry said he’d arrange pick ups he assumed it’d be a taxi that they’d share. Looking at the sleek black car in front of him with tinted windows, he knew that he’d misunderstood Harry’s comment of “I’ll send a car for you.”  
Handed his bags to the man reluctantly, he didn’t overly like giving things to other people to do for him. He put them in the boot of the car as Louis slid into the back seat. Luxurious leather covered the seats and the fresh smell of new car filled the air. He buckled the seat belt as the driver climbed into the front and started the engine. “We shouldn’t be longer than 30 minutes” He said to Louis, looking at him in the rear-view mirror.   
“Okay, thanks” Louis replied, knowing that even 30 minutes was going to feel like a lifetime. He decided he’d concentrate more on the luxury of the car. It seemed to float rather than drive over the road, engine humming and growling with each gear shift. 

They arrived at the airport, but instead of turning right and heading for the main entrance and drop-off zone like he expected, the driver swung the car round left and headed for some large metal gates.   
“Um, I don’t think you’re allowed to drive down here” Louis said, leaning to look out of the front window as they drove through the gates and past some men in hi-visibility jackets.   
“It’s alright Sir, we have permission today.” Louis nodded and sat back against the seat. What he didn’t expect however, was to be driven round onto the runway.   
“Are you sure? This seems ridiculous” Louis said more insistently now. The driver laughed a little “You haven’t known Mr Styles long have you?” Louis shook his head, incredulous as the driver parked next to a smart looking jet. He climbed out, Louis sitting and not really understanding yet just how extravagant the young CEO was with his personal possessions. The car door opened before Louis had chance to gather his thoughts, and he climbed out. “Uh, thanks” He murmured, feeling quite awkward about it all. He opened the boot himself and slung his bags over his shoulders. The driver frowned, looking like he was going to offer to take them off him. Louis held his hand up “It’s fine.”   
“Louis, you’ve arrived in one piece then. Thanks James” A voice called, Louis turned around to see Harry striding towards them, dressed more casually than Louis had ever seen him in black jeans and a plain white shirt, necklaces hanging over the fabric. 

“Are you sure we’re actually allowed round here? I’m pretty sure this isn’t allowed unless you’re like royalty or something.” Louis pressed, nervous that they’d get told off or arrested or something. Harry grinned at him, quietly pleased that Louis hadn’t experience anything like this before. “We’re boarding now. I was just waiting for you.” He shrugged, heading for the metal steps leading up to the small plane. Louis watched him climb halfway up the stairs before he stopped and looked back at his employee. Louis thought he looked like some kind of rock star, cool wind brushing his hair off his face.   
“We really do need to go, Louis” Harry called, snapping Louis out of his trance. He flushed a little, aware he’d been blatantly staring. He followed Harry up the stairs and into the plane, onto a lush carpet. Louis had only ever flown with standard airlines, just like most people. The sheer luxury of the little plane was astounding. There were three rows of seats, four per row. The seats all rotated to face to opposite way if you wanted them too, as well as reclined.   
The walls were white, not stark but almost warm. There was a small bar at the front of the plane, behind the cockpit, elegant wooden cupboards held rich whiskeys and expensive wine.  
“I could live in here” Louis laughed, allowing Harry to take his bag and lock them in the overhead shelves given he couldn’t actually reach. 

“Good afternoon gentlemen, Mr Styles, if you’d like to take your seats we’re all ready to go.” The pilot said from behind them, taking his hat off and tucking it under his arm. He held his hand out and to shake Louis’. “Lovely to meet you, I hope you enjoy your flight.”   
Louis smiled, feeling like he was in another world. He sat down in a window seat towards the back of the plane, Harry taking the one next to him. “It’s a fairly long flight, usually around 7 hours. I presume you’ve already read the files on these clients?” Harry asked, buckling his lap belt. Louis nodded “Yeah, Liam gave them to me the other day so I’ve filled myself in. Could be a very big deal.” Before Harry could reply, the plane engines roared to life. They’d moved to the end of the runway without Louis even realising. He sat back in the seat and watched out of the window as they flew down the runway, within seconds they were off the ground and minutes they were in the clouds. He couldn’t believe he’d gotten this kind of opportunity, excitement started to pool in his stomach. 

After a while the seatbelt sign pinged off, and Harry stood up to get himself a drink. “Would you like anything?” He asked Louis, who shook his head. “No, thanks.”   
“I dread to think how much this kinda thing costs for flights, thank you so much for bringing me.” Louis murmured, watching Harry settle back into his seat with a tiny splash of amber liquid in his glass. He raised an eyebrow at Louis, “It doesn’t cost anything, well, not now. Other than wages.”   
Louis frowned, “What do you mean? Have you got a deal with the airline?” Harry snorted into his glass, “Louis, I own the plane.” Louis couldn’t help his jaw dropping, he realised he must seem a bit thick, given that they’d driven right up next to the plane and the pilot seemed to know Harry personally.   
“Oh” He almost whispered. Of course, Harry had a private jet. 

The sun had begun to set now, setting a stunning pink glow across the fluffy white clouds that they were almost gliding through.   
“Wow” Louis breathed “That view is stunning.”   
Harry nodded, watching the sunset bathe Louis’ face up in soft, warm light. “Yes, it really is.”


	6. Montreal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> I hope everyone is still enjoying this. I've tried to space the paragraphs and dialogue way more as a couple of you were having trouble reading it. (Having major technological issues with my computer deciding to get rid of all my spaces when I transfer my work to here!)  
> Let me know what you think,  
> C x

As Louis stepped through the doors of the hotel, he couldn’t help but groan. He felt like he’d been stuck on a plane for hours, which he had. They’d been delayed in getting off and ended up sat on the runway for an extra hour an a half. It was just gone midnight, the time difference already fucking with Louis’ mind. It was something like 4am back home.

“I’ll get us checked in, I’ve got all our details.” Harry said, starting to sound tired himself. 

Louis nodded, too exhausted to say much else. He pulled the strap of his back higher up onto his shoulder, wincing when the strap dug into his skin. He watched Harry lean against the desk, talking quietly to the man sat behind the desk. The hotel itself was clearly luxurious, however Louis was so dead on his feet he barely took it in. Harry walked back over to him, long strides covering the space between them in seconds. 

“All done and booked in, we’re rooms 219 and 220.” He said, handing Louis a keycard.   
Louis nodded, blinking slowly. He followed Harry to the lift, watching the spotless steel doors slide open with a faint ding. They stepped inside, Louis stumbling over his shoelace that’d come untied without him noticing. He fell forwards into Harry’s side, gasping as he went. Harry’s arms shot out to catch him before his face hit the wall of the lift. 

“Are you alright?” Harry asked, standing Louis upright, hands on either side of his shoulders looking at him with concern in his eyes. Louis flushed, he’d never wished he wasn’t so clumsy as much in his entire life. 

“Yeah, sorry.” He looked down at the floor “My shoelace..” He trailed off, wishing the ground would swallow him whole.   
Great start, Tomlinson. He didn’t bother tying the lace back up, the doors sliding back open behind him before he could react. Harry gestured for him to step out, placing a hand on the small of Louis back as he did so. 

Louis couldn’t help the shiver that ran up his spine at Harry’s touch. Harry noticed the smaller man shudder slightly, silently enjoying the feel of him trembling underneath his fingertips. They walked down the corridor, finally coming to a stop at the very end. Their rooms were on opposite sides of the corridor, doors facing one another. Louis was in 219. He swiped the card in the door and turned the handle, it clicking open easily. 

“The meeting is at 1, but if you want we can meet for an earlier lunch and I can brief you on the finer details. Don’t bother setting an early alarm, you look shattered” Harry laughed, rumbling deep in his chest. 

Louis smiled back at him wanly. “That obvious is it? I’m not used to traveling like this.”   
Harry nodded, understanding. If he was honest with himself he wanted to take Louis into his room, dress him in something much more comfortable and have him fall asleep warm and looked after in his bed. He cleared his throat, pushing open his own door. 

“See you in the morning.” The older man murmured, disappearing into his room. 

Louis flicked the light switch nearest the door as he entered the room, shutting the door and locking it behind him. He couldn’t believe he was here, so far from home. He glanced around, admiring the lush interior of the hotel room. There was a large (king size?) bed with a leather headboard, soft cotton sheets donning the mattress. There was a flat screen television on the wall and a full length mirror nearer the door. A coffee machine sat on a large wooden dresser that ended up having a mini fridge built in, already laden with bottled water, soft drinks and alcohol. The windows looked out over the city, which was currently looked almost like the night sky. Bathed in darkness with white lights flickering left right and centre. 

Louis dropped his bags on the floor next to the bed, pulling out his toothbrush and travel toothpaste and wandering into the bathroom. A large bath tub was in one corner, with a huge shower cubical in the other. He brushed his teeth quickly, dropping the toothbrush and paste into the little porcelain pot next to the sink.   
The carpet was thick and soft under his feet as he changed into some shorts. He pulled his smarter work clothes out of his bag and hung them up in the small wooden wardrobe that was built into the wall In the hope that the creases from traveling would fall out. With that, he switched off the light and fell into bed, almost instantly falling asleep. 

Louis groaned as he woke up, he felt like he’d only been asleep five minutes. He checked the alarm clock on the wall, 5am; which meant it was around 10 back home.   
“Fucking jetlag” He complained angrily to himself, knowing full well that now he was awake he’d never get back to sleep.

 

He lay staring at the ceiling for a while, sulking to himself. He’d not eaten properly since before they left, Harry had offered him food on the plane but the flight made him slightly nauseous.   
He slid his legs out of the side of the bed and stood up slowly, feeling his spine crack as he stretched. His stomach growled, but he didn’t think there would be anywhere open for food in the hotel yet – no matter how lavish it was.   
He decided on testing out the shower, switching it on and waiting for it to get warm for a few moments. He stood under the hot water for what was probably far too long, enjoying the warmth and letting the heat unwind his muscles. He washed his hair slowly, wondering if Harry was up yet. Maybe he was showering too. He let his mind wander, feeling a rush of heat through his body. He rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and wrapped a soft towel round his waist, padding quietly back into the bedroom. He wished he hadn’t let himself think too much about Harry in the shower, given the fact that now he had a hard on that was straining at his towel.

It had just turned 5.45am. He thought for a second, then dropped his towel and lay back on his bed and grabbing the little bottle of lotion on the bedside table. It had been way too long.

It was just gone 6.30 by the time Louis was full dressed and heading out of his room. He found a couple of leaflets on the cabinet and found a restaurant that opened early each day for early risers. Breakfast started at 6, so was in full swing by the time he found it. The hotel was huge, Louis was taken aback by the sheer luxury of it. There was art donning most of the walls at some point or another, the breakfast service wasn’t a buffet choice like most hotels he’d stayed in. It was a mixture of an à la carte menu and set menu options. A waiter met Louis at the door, showing him to a table near the floor to ceiling windows. The city was still sleepy, sun rising slowly over the sky scrapers. 

“Can I get you a drink Sir?” The waiter asked politely, hands held behind his back. 

“Um, just some orange juice please.” He replied, glancing around the room to notice a couple of people on something stronger than juice.   
The waiter smiled and nodded, heading back towards the bar.

Louis glanced at the menu, settling on scrambled eggs and toast. Partly because it was one of the cheapest things on a ridiculously expensive menu. He ordered when the waiter brought a jug – yes an entire glass jug – of orange juice and spent the next ten minutes watching the sun come up higher over the city. It was beautiful, he thought to himself.   
He ate slowly, watching life trickle into the streets below. 

He managed to kill almost an hour, paying and tipping the waiter who smiled like he’d never received a tip before, before deciding he’d explore the hotel a little more. He found a spa, huge swimming pool, another restaurant. He had just walked into a lavish gym, mirrors lining one entire wall, when he spotted someone mid-workout on the far wall lifting weights that were almost as big as he was.   
He did a double take, recognising the hair that was pushed back off the mans head with a headband. Louis stood and watched for a second, realising he probably looked quite creepy, as Harry pushed his arms up and down. His muscles straining with each lift, sweat covering his bare chest in a shine. Louis’ heart throbbed in his chest.   
He turned for the door, to sneak back out. 

“Oh, Hi Louis” Harry called. He was sat straddling the bench, wiping his face with a small towel. 

“Hi” Louis replied, turning back around and trying not to stare too much. The other man was walking over to him, shirt over his shoulder and a water bottle in his hand. Louis caught a glance of the toned stomach on him, abs defined without being too over the top. 

“Good timing, I was just finishing up. Did you sleep well?” Harry asked, holding the door ajar so Louis could slip through.  
“Uh, Okay. Jetlag got me”   
Harry frowned to himself, Louis looked slightly pale. 

“What do you think of the hotel? Have you had breakfast?” Harry asked, looking down at Louis as they headed back down the hall. 

“It’s lovely, I’ve never stayed anywhere like this before. I managed to find one of the restaurants for breakfast earlier, though I’m not sure I fit in with my juice given the guy next to me was knocking back whiskey like it was going out of fashion.” Louis laughed. 

Harry smiled at his reaction; “They get a lot of people like us here, business men and women. A lot of them fly in and out for literally a day so they’re on another timezone.”   
“I’m heading back up to my room to shower, we’re you looking for somewhere in particular?” Harry asked, pressing the button on the lift. 

Louis shook his head, deciding he’d wander for a bit longer before heading back to his room.   
“Nah, I was just having a look around.” 

Harry nodded, stepping inside the lift. “I’ll drop you a message about lunch, keep your phone on.”   
Louis looked up, meeting his eyes for a second as the doors slid shut, losing himself in them for a moment.

*** 

Harry stood in front of the mirror in his suite, looking at his reflection. His phone vibrated in his pocket, he checked it briefly. Nobody of interest. He was dressed in one of his favourite dark blue suits, a white shirt and matching blue tie. He smoothed his curls down on the back of his head, feeling unusually nervous. He’d sent Louis an email about 30 minutes ago telling him where to go and meet him for lunch so that Harry could brief him before the meeting. 

Harry pulled his door shut behind him, having picked up a small briefcase full of documents on the way out. It had everything he’d need to hopefully convince the men and women he was meeting with that their plan was the best idea I’d ever heard. He headed through the hotel to the smaller restaurant, knowing the food was to die for.   
He smoothed the back of his hair down again, ignoring the group of middle aged women sat at a bar near the lobby that were staring at him for a minute too long. 

As he walked into the restaurant he spotted Louis already sat down at a table near the back of the room. He bit back a smile, they were dressed almost identically. Louis didn’t have a tie on, but the fitted blazer clung to his waist so tightly that Harry could see the soft curves from across the room. 

“Hi” Harry said, pulling a chair out.   
Louis stood up quickly, smiling. “Hey".  
They sat down at opposite sides, Harry placing his briefcase on the table and pulling out some documents. 

“Here’s the finer details on what we’re discussing today. I’m sure Liam will have filled you in on some of it but there’s more in here. Basically today is fine tuning and negotiation, we’re meeting with the board of the hospital. There’s usually four of them in emails or conference calls but they might bring a lawyer, a lot of the big clients do when we’re talking contracts.” 

Louis nodded along, quickly skim reading the pages of information. “So, have you done any kind of business with hospitals before?” He asked Harry, dying to learn. 

“Yes, we’ve got a couple of hospitals back home that have trailed some new equipment we’ve trialled but this will be the first one of this side and abroad.” 

Before Louis could quiz him some more, the waiter arrived and asked them if they were ready to order. Louis realised he’d barely looked at the menu, blanching when he did so at the prices. Harry saw his face instantly, realising what was wrong. 

“Order what you want, this is on the company.”   
Louis nodded, slightly embarrassed that Harry had noticed his face. 

“I’ll have the pasta, please with a coke.” He said, handing his menu up to the waiter.   
“And you, Sir?” The waiter asked Harry, who frowned for a second.   
“The chicken and kale salad please. Just water for me. Thanks” 

Louis snorted to himself, unable to check his reaction before it happened. Harry raised an eyebrow at him.  
“What?” He asked, watching Louis try not to laugh at him. 

“It’s just, who comes to a fancy hotel and orders kale?” He laughed, brushing his fringe out of his eyes. Harry rolled his eyes at him, trying not to laugh and failing, dimples forming in his cheeks. 

“We’re supposed to be professional business men and you’re sat there giggling in your suit about kale, Mr Tomlinson.” Harry said sternly, the twinkle in his eyes giving him away. Louis sat up straighter, folding his hands together and placing them on the table. 

“You’re right, my apologies, Sir.” He grinned, sitting back against the chair.  
Harry ignored the twinge in his stomach as Louis called him Sir. He couldn’t think of Louis that way, he just couldn’t. 

Their food came quickly, Harry talking over the meal about the clients they were meeting with and explaining it all to him properly. Louis listened intently, twirling pasta around his fork.   
After they’d both finished, Harry checked his watch. 

“We should get going, I like to beat the clients to wherever we’re meeting. This time it’s in the hotel, they’ve got a perfect meeting room.”   
He called the waiter back over and asked for the bill, paying it with a swipe of his card.   
Louis felt nerves flutter in his stomach as they headed out of the restaurant. His first proper company meeting was about to start! 

***   
Three hours had passed, Louis was scribbling furiously as Harry spoke with the five other people in the room. Negotiations had been batted back and forth and it seemed they were finally coming to an agreement. Louis in awe of how professional Harry had become as soon as the group of people had walked into the room. 

Louis felt he’d possibly learnt more out of the meeting he was in than possibly in the entire business degree he’d spent years doing. 

“So, are we all in agreement?” Harry asked, glancing round the room. There were three men and two women, all dressed sharply in expensive suits. Four of them were the board members of the hospital and as Harry predicted they’d brought along their lawyer. 

The board members all looked at one another, seeming to take their lead off the female doctor. She looked at Harry, smiling.   
“Yes Mr Styles, we have a deal.”

Louis felt actual joy as everyone stood up, shaking hands. It was decided that rather than go through all the paperwork to sign everything now they’d exchange details of their ‘people’ and have them sort it. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Mr Tomlinson. Welcome to the industry” Said the female doctor, shaking Louis hand.   
Louis smiled at her, holding the door for them as they left the room. He closed it, shutting himself and Harry in the meeting room. The large oval table was now vacated, all the leather seats empty. Harry was stood grinning, one hand running through his hair and another on his hip. 

“Well done” Louis grinned, Harry’s euphoria catching. The older man gathered some papers up off the table and collected them back up into his briefcase, maintaining the careful organisation of them. 

“No, well done you for keeping up. Not many newbies could do it, nor stick out three hours of going round in circles.” Harry grabbed the briefcase and stopped in front of Louis.

“We’re celebrating tonight. We fly home tomorrow so lets make the most of it.” He exclaimed, youth showing through in his sheer excitement. 

Louis laughed, “Sure, sounds good to me” 

“I’ll just go and change, I mean it’s only 4 so we’ve got time.” Louis replied, unbuttoning his jacket. 

“Nah no need. You look good.” Harry smirked at him, face full of mischief. Louis blushed a little, quietly pleased. 

They walked back to the rooms, Harry almost floating on the air. 

“I’ll knock on for ya, just going to call Liam.” Harry chimed, slipping into his room and closing the door before Louis could even reply. He laughed quietly to himself as he let himself in. He flopped down on his bed fully dressed and pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

He pulled up Zayns number and started tapping out a text.   
“Hey,   
Meeting went SO well. Thought I might pass out at one point when one of the board members said the same thing for the 13th time but we did it. Got the clients!! They’re going to be placing a huge order. Going out to celebrate with Harry tonight; see you tomorrow. X”   
Zayn was never one for answering his phone quickly, so Louis wasn’t surprised when he didn’t. 

Deciding to freshen up, Louis splashed his face with water and washed his hands, reapplying his aftershave. He was pacing his room impatiently when a knock finally came on the door. 

“Lets goooo!” Came an exuberant voice at the door. Louis opened it to find Harry stood leaning against the door frame, a cocky smile on his face.   
“Forgive me, have I kept YOU waiting?” Louis replied sarcastically. Harry smiled, his grin infectious, doing a sweeping gesture across the corridor with his hand to show Louis the way. 

***

An hour later, it was barely 6pm and the pair were sharing ridiculous stories. Harry was laughing loudly, leaning over the bar as he cackled. 

“Never did that actually happen?” He gasped, sucking in lungful’s of air as his eyes filled with tears from laughing so hard.   
“I swear, it’s all true” Louis giggled, sipping on his drink. 

By 10pm, they’d eaten at the bar. It had helped them both to sober up significantly, to the point where they were now tipsy rather than falling-over drunk. Louis was nibbling on a packet of crisps daintily. 

“If you were an animal, I reckon you’d be a kitten.” Harry said, watching Louis closely. “You’re way too dainty and pretty to be anything but one of them” He continued, nodding to himself. Louis choked on a piece of crisp, setting off laughing again. 

“I don’t know what you’d be. Sometimes you’re kinda like a puppy, sometimes you’re more wolfish.” Louis decided, crunching another crisp in his mouth emphatically.   
Harry sipped his drink again, yet more amber liquid that Louis knew he’d hate the taste of. It sloshed in the little glass, ice clinking. 

“You two make such a cute couple!” A high pitched voice squealed. The pair of them turned around, to see three young girls sat at the bar, watching them. They were also clearly intoxicated, but happily so. 

“Oh, we’re not together” Louis corrected them, spinning back to face Harry as he gasped.

“What do you mean we’re not together? Are you breaking up with me Louis?” Harry said, placing a hand over his heart. 

“No! Don’t break up with him! He’s so pretty and you can see the love in his EYES!” The louder girl shouted at them, swinging her blonde hair over her shoulder. 

Louis laughed at them both, “Okay, I wont break up with him.” 

Harry wiped his hand across his head in mock relief, downing the rest of his drink in one. 

“Another round for everyone!” He called to the bartender, cheers-ing all the girls as they thanked him for their drinks.   
The three of them wandered away to another table, leaving the pair alone at the bar again. Louis turned back to Harry to find him staring, causing him to flush. 

“What?” He asked, remaining unmoving as Harry tucked a strand of Louis’ hair behind his ear.

“Nothing at all.” Harry murmured, wishing he could stroke the rest of his hair.   
When the pair we’re informed it was 30 minutes to closing, they decided to call it a night, given they had to be up ridiculously early the next day to catch their flight. 

“See you in the morning, Lou” Harry smiled at him from the door, unbuttoning his shirt as he went in. 

“Goodnight, Harry” Louis whispered as the door closed quietly, heart singing as Harry said his name so softly and with such affection.   
Harry undressed slowly, flopping back in bed naked and deciding he wasn’t going to bother with pyjamas. He didn’t get this drunk often, given he was almost always busy with work. He felt his eyes getting heavier as he stretched out in the soft cotton sheets.   
What a day.

What neither boy realised as they fell into deep, alcohol induced sleep, was the night sky had become coated with clouds that had begun to weep thick snow. By morning, it would be considered one of the worst blizzards in Montreal’s history of bad winter storms, bringing the entire airport, including their plane, to a grinding halt.


	7. The First Kiss

Louis woke up abruptly when several loud knocks hammered on his door. He groaned, headache pounding at his temples. The knocking came again, this time more urgently. Louis slithered out of bed almost painfully slowly, wishing he hadn’t drunk so much last night and padded to the door in the underwear he’d slept in the previous night. He raked a hand through his hair as he opened the door, bleary eyed. God knows what time it was.

“What?” He snapped angrily, head throbbing. 

“Have you seen outside?!” It was Harry, stood in grey joggers and a vest. If Louis weren’t naffed off at the rude awakening he’d have been more abashed about the fact he wasn’t dressed. 

“No, Harry. I haven’t seen outside. It’s not even fucking light yet.” Louis groaned, rubbing his eyes again. As he did Harry clocked his lack of clothing, his boxers hung low on his hips, clinging to his arse. His skin was obviously soft, a smattering of tattoos on his hands. Harry stepped inside and closed the door behind him, frowning.

“What are you doing answering the door undressed? Did you even check who it was?” He snapped, reprimanding Louis who stared at Harry like he was thick. 

“No, I didn’t check. I can answer the door however I like, thanks.” Louis spat back, turning back and flopping back on the bed. 

As a boss, Harry had already overstepped the line so he didn’t care about giving him shit back. Harry sucked in a deep breath, soothing his temper as it flared a little at being spoken back at and strode across the room to throw open the curtains. 

“Look.” He said, throwing his hand to the window. The dark sky was lit up by lights smattered across the city, street lights glowing amber in the distance. Louis sat up, watching as buckets of snow fell from the sky. It swirled around in front of the windows, dancing in the darkness. 

“Oh, god.” He whispered, standing back up and walking to stand next to Harry at the window. His room was still in darkness, so they could see every individual snowflake as they twirled around. He glanced down at the streets to see them already covered under a thick layer of snow, cars being buried where they were parked. 

“They’ve closed the airport, apparently it’s a freak storm but it’s supposed to be in for a couple of days.” Harry sighed, leaning against the wall and watching the weather.   
Louis glanced up at him, seeing concern on his face. 

“So we’re stuck here?” He assumed, Harry nodding in response. 

“I’m sure they’ll manage without you for a couple more days, you’re only on the end of the phone” Louis said quietly,irritability softening as he attempted to comfort the clearly stressed man. Harry just huffed at him. 

“I’ve never seen snow like it, it’s kinda beautiful.” Louis breathed, mesmerised by the blizzard. He’d have to let Zayn know he wasn’t going to be home, but if he was honest he wasn’t feeling as upset as Harry about not having to go home today.   
Harry was stood with a frown on his face, glaring at the weather outside. Louis couldn’t help himself, he placed a hand on Harry’s bicep gently. 

“Hey, it’ll be fine.” He said, feeling Harry tense for a second underneath his touch. 

The older man looked down at Louis hand, then back up at his face. Louis felt his stomach clench as their eyes met; heat flooding underneath his skin. He went to move his hand, but before he could Harry placed his own over the top so that he couldn’t. Louis’ heart almost fluttered out of his chest, what was happening?   
Harry turned to face him, looking down at the dainty man in his underwear. 

“Louis, I won’t lie to you I’m trying to be a gentleman here. However, the way you look right now… it’s making it very difficult.” Harry murmured, well aware he was overstepping the mark massively.

He could feel the palpable energy between them, Louis had to feel it too. Surely? The snow fell even heavier, making it almost impossible to see out of the windows. The darkness of the room seemed to tighten around them, pushing Louis closer to Harry’s chest. 

“Harry..” Louis breathed, feeling the electricity crackle as he brought his other hand up to Harrys’ other bicep.  
The rest of the world seemed to fall away in that moment, nothing but the two of them mattered. 

Harry put his hand underneath Louis’ chin and tilted his face upwards; Louis skin burning where he touched him. Harry’s eyes seemed darker than usual, glinting as he watched Louis’ reactions to his touch. 

Harry leant down, tantalisingly slowly. All Louis could smell was vanilla and a sweet smelling aftershave. Louis stood up higher on tiptoe, nose brushing against Harry’s. He hesitated for a second, before Harry placed a hand around the back of Louis’ head and pulled him in, closing the gap and touching their lips together.   
Louis’ body bent to Harry’s as the taller man wrapped an arm around his waist, back dipping so his bare stomach was flush with Harry’s body. They kissed slowly, almost carefully at first, Louis moving his hands up to Harry’s hair, tangling his fingers in the lush brown curls.

It was Harry who deepened the kiss, tongue pressing on Louis’ lips as he held his face in his hands. Harry walked forwards, forcing Louis backwards until his back was pressed against the wall of the room next to the window. Louis dropped his hands to Harry’s hips, pulling them closer in to his own, tilting his head back in euphoria as Harry kissed down his jaw and neck. 

“Oh, god” He whispered as Harry nipped at the delicate skin on Louis’ neck, closing his eyes.   
The older man stood back, brushing Louis hair off his face gently. 

“Fuck, I’ve been wanting to do that for weeks.” He said quietly, pecking Louis’ lips gently again. Louis was flushed from head to toe, very aware he was very visible through his boxers right now.  
They kissed again, passionately, Harry biting at Louis’ bottom lip. They parted briefly, Louis catching his breath as he leant his forehead against Harry’s.   
Louis leant forwards to kiss Harry’s jaw, inhaling deeply as he did so. He ran his fingers under the waistband of Harry’s joggers, feeling the older man tense a little as he brushed across the sensitive skin of his lower stomach. Harry reacted instantly, grabbing hold of Louis’ tiny wrists in his hands and pushing them up over his head against the wall.   
Louis exhaled sharply, hips and back dipping forwards slightly as Harry held him. 

“Behave yourself” Harry growled in his ear, kissing back down his neck.   
Louis smiled, wriggling slightly against Harry’s tight grip. Harry responded by gripping tighter and pushing his hands higher. Louis couldn’t move, he was completely pinned in place. He wasn’t going to lie, it was turning him on. Before he could react further, Harry released him.   
He stepped back out of Louis space, leaving him breathless and red faced on the wall. 

“We’d better not get carried away love.” He smirked, running a hand through his hair. 

Louis half grinned at him, ignoring the tent in his boxers. 

“You’re less grouchy now.” Harry noted, amused.   
Louis narrowed his eyes at him, leaning up off the wall and walking straight past Harry swinging his hips. 

“Don’t wake me up A) Rudely or B) at this hour. Simple really.” He shrugged, slipping back into his bed.

“We’re stuck here, aren’t we? May as well get comfortable.” He continued, sitting up against the headboard.   
Harry nodded, heading for the door. 

“You, uh, you’re welcome to stay, if you want. I don’t mean like, stay stay, but uh, yeah.” Louis stammered, blushing again. 

Harry smiled at him, turning back around and sitting in the opposite side of the bed. Louis slipped down a little further, a pang of shyness hitting him. 

“You should probably try and get some more sleep.” Harry said softly, seeing the tiredness on Louis’ face.   
Louis smiled sleepily, wanting more than anything to stay awake but being unable to now he’d gotten back into the warm bed, his eyelids heavy. Harry wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled the smaller man into his side. Louis, who was already drifting off, curled into the warm body instinctively. It had been a long time since he’d shared a bed with anyone other than Zayn, but this felt comfortable and just right. 

Harry sighed softly, stroking his fingertips across Louis’ back. He hoped Louis’ wouldn’t regret it when he woke up.

“God, you’re beautiful” Harry whispered to himself as some light flashed through the window, casting shadows across Louis’ cheekbones and eyelashes.

Something deep inside Harry’s chest settled into place that night. He very rarely, if ever, spent the night with people like this, certainly never kissed them and then stopped. Something told him to take this slowly, Louis had made him feel things he’d never felt before already. As he looked at the man curled into his side, fingers splayed out across his stomach, he couldn’t think of anywhere he’d rather be. 

Harry decided as Louis slept that if the other man woke up and wanted to never speak of their kiss again that he would comply, though it may just break his heart.   
As he leant back against the pillows, the first touches of morning light began to filter through the window. The snow was relentless, yet for the first time since James had rang him to give him the news the aircrafts were all currently grounded he felt there was nowhere he’d rather be.


	8. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ  
> I'm including a trigger warning for this chapter. Louis talks about his abusive past which may be upsetting for some people. I have put stars before and after the section in the chapter where it is explicitly discussed so you know where it begins and ends.   
> C x

Louis woke up, feeling warm and content. He stretched slowly, feeling the bed dip slightly as the person next to him moved. Suddenly, he was wide awake, the realisation of what had happened a few hours ago dawning on him. He sat up suddenly, what had they done?

Would he get fired for this? What if Harry regretted it, or fooled around with all the new employees? He looked around, Harry was asleep on his side, curled into the duvet. He looked younger like that, his face softer asleep. Louis breathed slowly, slipping out of the bed soundlessly. Harry sighed in his sleep, pushing his face into his pillow. 

Louis pulled on some joggers and a t shirt, not really knowing what to do. He didn’t want to be taken for a fool, but he was so sure what he’d felt last night was real. 

He sighed to himself, moving over to sit in the armchair beside the window. The snow was still falling, the entire city was covered in a thick blanket of the stuff. It was still beautiful, even in the light of the day. The streets below looked like something out of a movie, people bundled up in hats and thick coats hurrying as fast as the compacted ice would let them. Shop fronts lit up, cafes letting steam swirl out every time someone opened the door. 

“Hey” A soft, tired voice said behind him. Louis startled, he hadn’t realised Harry had woken up. He looked over, Harry had stood up and was ruffling his messy hair. 

“Hi” Louis said quietly, suddenly embarrassed. 

“Look Harry, about last night.” He started, causing Harry to freeze on the spot by his tone.  
“I don’t know if it should have happened. I’m not the kind of guy who just fools around so if you’re just using me because I’m new then I’m sorry but it’s just not going to happen.” He finished, getting louder and firmer with each word. 

Harry blinked at him, hurt. “Is that really what you think of me? That I’m just trying to get laid?” 

Louis stammered, seeing the genuine hurt in Harry’s eyes.  
“Oh, No. I just, I mean I don’t really know you personally but I just thought… I mean why else would you have…” He trailed off, angry at himself for making assumptions.

Harry closed the gap between them, putting his hands on Louis shoulders. Louis couldn’t meet his eyes, he was so embarrassed. 

“Hey, look at me.” Harry said, voice full of affection. He could see how awkward Louis felt and was sure there was a reason to his determination not to just fool around or be used. 

“Louis, I’ll never lie to you, I have fooled around in the past. I’ve had a couple of… relationships, but never anything serious.”  
Louis stepped back, disappointment clouding his face. Harry held onto his hands to stop him moving further away.

“Wait. I’ve never had anything serious, before. I didn’t kiss you last night because I just want to fool around. I feel differently, about you. From the second I saw you for the first time, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. I don’t know how you feel, but I thought last night that maybe we could try? If you don’t want to, I understand. Just know that I’d never use you, I’m not that guy either.” He finished, letting go of Louis’ hands and watching his face carefully.

Louis smiled softly, lips curling up at the side. 

“I want to” He sighed, closing the gap between them and stepping up on tiptoe to plant a gentle, shy kiss on the taller mans lips. 

 

Harry smiled against his lips, smoothing a hand down the curve of Louis waist.  
“You have no idea how happy that makes me” Harry murmured against Louis’ mouth, kissing him again.  
Louis’ stomach growled, making Harry laugh and Louis blush. Harry petted at Louis stomach, smoothing his shirt over the tiny tummy.

“Breakfast?” He asked, to which Louis nodded almost violently.  
“Get dressed then love, I will too. I’ll be right back.” Harry smiled, leaving Louis stood alone in his bedroom, looking out at the swirling snow. 

He padded over to the bedside table and picked up his phone, reading the text off Zayn that had come through overnight. He was pleased for Louis and said the flat wasn’t the same without him. Louis replied quickly; 

“Thanks Z, love you too. Dunno if you’ve heard but there’s a massive blizzard here, airport is completely closed down. Doesn’t look like we’re going to be able to leave today, the weather isn’t supposed to change for a couple of days but fingers crossed. Something happened last night, with Harry. I’ll explain more when I’m home but I’m actually excited for where this might go. We’ll see…  
Lou x”

Throwing his phone back onto his bed, Louis realised he hadn’t brought an entire spare outfit. He slipped into the jeans and vans he intended to wear on the plane home. (Actually what he’d flown out in.) He headed to the bathroom topless, freshening up and brushing his teeth vigorously. Once he felt clean, he pulled the clean black shirt on and buttoned it up, smoothing the creases out of the soft fabric. 

Just as he’d finished doing so, there was a sharp knock on the door. Louis felt a squirm of nerves in his stomach, pushing them back with a deep breath.  
He opened the door to see Harry dressed in a loose white buttoned shirt and black jeans. He hadn’t bothered doing up the top three buttons, showing off the toned soft skin of his chest.

“You ready?” He asked, looking like an overly excited puppy. 

Louis nodded, slipping his keycard into his pocket and stepping outside of the room. Harry held his arm out to him, Louis laughing breathily and slipped his hand around Harry’s bicep, allowing himself to be escorted to breakfast. 

Things got slightly less formal however, half an hour later when the pair of them were giggling like maniacs over the snooty waiter’s attitude. Louis almost choked on his slice of toast as Harry murmured something incredibly crude under his breath about the waiter needing ‘a good shag’. 

“Will that be all, Sirs?” The waiter almost snarled, appearing out of thin air. 

“Yes thanks.” Harry smiled sweetly. 

Louis reached for his wallet, pulling his card out before Harry stopped him.

“I’ll get this.” He said firmly, handing his card over to the waiter to swipe. 

Louis frowned at him, Harry noticing his face and looking somewhat confused.

“What?” He asked, sliding his wallet back into his pocket as they stood up from their table. 

“You don’t need to pay for everything. I can pay for my own stuff you know.” He replied, trying not to sound like he was offended. It wasn’t that he was offended, but he’d had someone try to buy his affection before. 

Harry nodded “I didn’t mean to offend you, I’m sorry if I did” 

Louis smiled, he knew he had to tell Harry the truth before they got any further, if this was actually real. He couldn’t get his mind off how Harry may react to all the baggage all the way back to the room. He was aware that Harry was trying to make conversation but the anxiety has begun to bubble up in his stomach, making it impossible for him to respond.  
As they turned the corner back into their corridor, Louis flashed back to the night it all happened. 

The split second image of the dark room and angry voice was enough to start pushing him over the edge. He staggered into the wall, leaning heavily against it and sucking in deep breaths in attempt to quell the nausea in his stomach. 

“Louis? Lou?” Harry suddenly appeared in front of him, not getting in Louis’ space whilst still being close enough to catch him should he fall.  
Louis shook his head, the blood rushing in his head. Harry reached out to touch him but Louis snatched his arm back like he’d been burned. 

“Come on darling, lets just get you inside.” Harry said gently, trying to coax him forward without touching him. Louis followed him into his room, sliding down against the wooden frame of the bed and leaning his head against his arm on his knees.

“I’m sorry” He whispered, tears welling up in his eyes as he counted his breaths. 

Harry shook his head, not that Louis could see him. “You have nothing to apologise for.” 

He sat opposite Louis on the floor, leaning his back against the wall. He sat and waited, patient and concerned, until Louis felt his heart rate slow and the sickness in his gut vanish. The younger man looked up, pale but calm. They had been sat for almost 30 minutes in total silence, Louis legs now numb. 

“Are you okay? Can I do anything?” Harry asked slowly, not wanting to press too much.

“You can listen, whilst I tell you something unpleasant.” Louis sighed, resigning himself to the fact that it was better this conversation happen before they got more involved. It meant if Harry decided not to continue whatever this relationship was, it would hurt less now than if they went along longer.  
Harry didn’t say anything, but he stood up as Louis did. 

Louis glanced around the room, in awe. His astonishment distracting him momentarily. 

“This is lovely” He breathed, eyes trailing round the room. 

The room was the most luxurious suite in the entire hotel, there was a sofa and armchair in the corner, a thick rug between them. The windows were floor to ceiling, allowing an almost panoramic view of the city bathed in white. The bed was enormous, an almost ornate 4 poster, the sheets soft cotton.  
What intrigued Louis more, was the spiral staircase in the corner. Harry caught his glance, holding out his hand and moving towards the metal stairs. 

“Come on, I’ll give you a tour then you can tell me whatever you like. Okay?” 

Louis took his hand, squeezing it gently. He followed Harry up the stairs, gasping quietly when they climbed the last step. The room was soft and warm, more windows leading out to a private balcony overlooking the most stunning part of the city. 

The sofa in this room was unlike anything he’d seen, more the size of a bed, facing a huge flat screen television on the wall with a cabinet underneath. There was a doorway into another space which turned out to be a lavish bathroom. An enormous roll top bath on one side of the tiled floor; facing was a glass shower cubical big enough for four. The lights were controlled on a colour sensor and could be altered to suit. There was a low shelf next to the bathtub lined with candles, Louis had no doubt they’d light the whole bathroom up with a cosy flickering light. 

“It’s gorgeous” Louis smiled, heading back out to where Harry was stood waiting. 

“So are you” Harry replied, looking at Louis eyes and thinking they might be the most beautiful shade of blue that had ever existed. 

Louis flushed a little, Harry’s voice nearly swaying his decision to tell him the truth today. 

“Come on, lets go back downstairs. I’ll make us a drink and you can start talking, if that’s what you want?” Harry asked, taking his hand again. He could see Louis struggling with telling the truth, whatever that may be.  
Once Louis was comfortably seated on the comfortable, pillowy sofa with a cup of tea in his hand, he decided it was time to talk.

****  
He inhaled sharply, taking the plunge. 

“If we are going to continue whatever we are, I feel I have to tell you some stuff that might affect whether you want to stay with me and try this or not. I get it if you don’t but I can’t go into this, or anything else, with secrets.” 

Harry’s face was serious as he seated himself on the armchair opposite Louis, mug steaming in his own hand. The snow outside the windows was dancing a waltz outside the glass; the occasional perfect snowflake sticking to the pane. 

“A few years ago, I hadn’t long since started my degree. There was a guy in one of my classes. His name was Charlie. He was a flirt, he’d chuck me daft little notes and stuff. Eventually I agreed to go out with him, and so we got involved.” 

Louis paused, taking a breath. Harry decided not to interrupt, Louis was very visibly offloading a whole lot right now. 

“We went out, dated for a couple of months. I’d fooled around before, slept with a couple of guys but nothing serious and one of them was a friend so... Charlie was quite a sexual person, he was very touchy feely and got incredibly possessive. It started off small, he wouldn’t want me to talk to certain guys in our classes. I should’ve gotten out then I suppose, but hindsight is a wonderful thing. Anyway, it escalated until I couldn’t go out of my dorm without him. He even tried to stop Zayn from seeing me, they ended up fighting and Zayn put him in hospital.” 

Louis breathed a hateful laugh at that, remembering Charlie’s broken nose and Zayn’s deathly black eye. 

“I told him at that point it was over and he broke down, told me he’d change and begged me not to leave him. For a while he did, he bought me things, so many things. I didn’t even want any of it; they got more lavish and ridiculous. He managed to get hold of my bank information and took over paying the rent for my dorm. He started to use the gifts and money against me; he convinced me without him I wouldn’t be able to survive. Zayn tried to get through to me, but I was so under his thumb.” 

Harry was raging in his seat, that was why Louis didn’t like having things paid for him. He kept a cool exterior but internally he was screaming. He watched the tears start to well up in Louis’ eyes as he opened his mouth to speak again and dreaded what was coming. 

“O-One night we’d been out to see a movie. A rare occasion I was allowed out aside from my classes. He’d gotten had a drink at the theatre so was more horrendous than normal. We got back to his flat, I wasn’t allowed home on my own. He wanted sex, started trying to undress me but I said no, pushed him away. He didn’t like that. I couldn’t ever say no to him, but I never thought…” 

Louis broke off, voice breaking pitifully. Harry didn’t want to hear any more, but he knew he had to. 

“He was bigger than me, he managed to overpower me in seconds. I never thought you could actually rip clothes off a person. I thought it was just a movie thing, but it’s possible. He literally shredded my clothes and, and…” 

At this point Louis was openly crying, sniffling, tears rolling down his cheeks at having to relive every second of it. 

“He raped me. He didn’t even care, he left me on the floor once he was done, bleeding from where he’d cut me with his nails. I text Zayn, he showed up and battered the living daylights out of him, called the police and took me home. Luckily he didn’t get charges pressed for it, but neither did Charlie.”

Harry made a noise of sheer horror.

“What? What do you mean he didn’t get charges pressed?”

Louis smiled sadly; “There was a lack of evidence apparently. No charges were pressed, I had to go back to university and see him there. He didn’t try to speak to me, but told everyone that we’d just had kinky sex and I’d regretted it.” 

Harry was visibly shaking, his heart had broken for the man sat opposite him who suddenly looked so small and frail. 

“Oh, Lou.” He whispered. 

Louis shrugged at him.  
“So yeah, if you don’t want to carry on with me, I understand. Baggage and damaged goods and all that.”

****  
Harry sighed, putting his mug down on the cabinet as he stood up and sat down on the sofa next to Louis. 

“Lou, of course I want to carry on. I don’t care about whatever baggage you’ve got. I mean I obviously do, I’d like to string that prick up by his balls, but you aren’t damaged goods. We can go as fast or as slow as you like love.” Harry said, picking his hands up and rubbing his thumbs on the back of them. 

Louis half laughed and half sobbed, very few people knew that full story. He looked up at Harry with watery eyes and fell into his chest, tears staining Harry’s shirt. 

“Hey now, don’t you waste any more tears over him. You’re so brave, so so brave.” Harry cooed into his hair, wrapping his arms around the mans shoulders and pulling him into his lap. 

They sat like this for a while; Louis slowly softening and melting into Harry’s touch. They watched the snow outside, the sun filtering through the frozen clouds making the flakes shimmer and glitter as though laced with fairy dust.  
After a while, Louis sat back a little, eyes less red. 

“Thank you” He whispered, facing his fear and kissing Harry gently. Harry wrapped his fingers around Louis’ waist and lifted him so that Louis was sat directly on his lap, straddling him, hugging him tight against his chest. Louis buried his face in Harry's neck, Harry's arms cradling him tightly.

He kissed him back, soft lips meeting with the first sparks of what could be love.

Harry stood up, lifting Louis so his feet touched the floor. He let Louis deepen the kiss and take control of the situation. It felt strange for him, given his normal nature. He knew to gain Louis trust properly he had to make him feel safe and if this was what it took then so be it. 

Louis fingers moved to Harry’s shirt, fumbling to undo buttons. Harry smiled against his kisses, letting the mans small fingers undo his shirt and push it off his broad shoulders.

“May I?” Harry asked, touching a fingertip to Louis’ shirt. The other man nodded slowly, stopping kissing Harry for a moment while the other man undid the buttons. His breathing intensified, Harry paused for a second.

“Go on, I’m alright.” Louis whispered, realising this was the first time someone had taken his clothes off since. 

Harry slowly peeled the shirt off him, touching his delicate waist gently. He looked down at Louis, affection glowing in his eyes.

“God, you’re so beautiful.” He whispered, kissing him again. 

Louis walked backwards, leading Harry to his bed where they fell into the tangle of sheets.  
They didn’t take it any further, Louis hitching his leg up over Harry’s hip as they lay facing one another, pressing tender kisses to each others now reddened lips.  
Louis tangled and untangled his fingers in Harry’s curls, feeling how soft they were against his skin. 

They lay there, starting to get to know one another as well as their bodies. To an outsider, they would’ve looked like puzzle pieces perfectly made for one another. Louis curled into Harry’s body, chest to chest. While Harry placed his arm under Louis’ head as a pillow, kissing him softly, trying to take his pain away.  
There they lay, talking and kissing through the day. 

By the time dusk fell, the snow had stopped for a short while. It left a silence over the city, absorbing the noise and making Louis and Harry feel protected in their own little bubble. Even if only for a while.


	9. Strawberry Bubbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this has taken so long, but here it is. Enjoy!
> 
> P.s I’m sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I’m super tired & will go through and edit again when I get chance.   
> C x

“Hey, Lou. Wake up” Harry whispered, nudging the sleeping man with his hand. 

Louis groaned, rolling over. He blinked, bleary eyed, at the man standing next to the bed, completely dressed. 

“Why are you all dressed” Louis asked, eyeing up the mans thick sweater and jeans. 

“We got a flight for later on, the snows calmed down so I wanna go outside. I bought some stuff for us, just for today. Come on, please” He explained, holding up a huge brown bag laden with clothes.

He’d memorised the sizes in Louis clothes before he’d nipped out.  
Part of Louis was a little sad that they were leaving today, so much had happened in the last couple of days. He stretched as he sat up, taking the bag from Harry. There was a sweatshirt, fleece black sweatpants, thick socks and even a coat. 

“You didn’t have to get me all this, I’ll give you some money for it when we get back.” Louis said, eyes almost popping out of his head when he saw the Ralph Lauren logo on the clothing. 

Harry shook his head.

“No chance, I don’t want your money Lou.” He said firmly, passing him a t-shirt from the chair. 

Louis pulled it on, standing up in the shirt and his boxers. Harry smirked as he watched him saunter across the room, slipping into the bathroom and locking the door.  
It didn’t take long for Harry to get Louis dressed today, he’d already learnt he was not a morning person at all. Once they were both wrapped up warm, Harry produced a pair of gloves and handed them to Louis, who rolled his eyes.

“Bit overboard, don’t you think? We aren’t in the Arctic.” He laughed.

Harry rolled his eyes at the sarcasm, knowing full well it was cold enough outside to send his hands numb in minutes.

“Just put them on, I don’t need a trip to A&E because you’ve gotten frostbite from refusing to wear gloves.” 

Louis grumbled to himself about Harry being dramatic, but did as he was told. Once satisfied they were on, the older man held open the door.  
“After you” He smiled. 

****  
Half an hour later, they were both breathless from laughing. Harry had led Louis into a park not too far from the hotel, where the snow was almost up to their knees in places. The snowplows had finally managed to get through some of the major roads and life was starting to trickle back into the streets. 

Louis’ pants were soaked through and he was freezing, but giggling away as he aimed another snowball at Harry’s head. The older man turned at the last second and it hit him square in the back of the head. Louis froze, trying desperately not to laugh. 

Harry turned back to him slowly, mischief in his eyes. Louis tried to run away as Harry leapt for him, but he was too small in such thick snow. He was hoisted off the ground easily, Harry throwing him over his shoulder. Louis shouted and laughed, blood rushing to his face. 

“That’s it” Harry growled, smacking his hand across Louis’ backside. The feel of it made him smile, the sting in his palm pleasurable. Louis yelped, blushing. His mind flicked back to another time, which made him blush harder.  
Harry tossed Louis into a snow pile, making him all but vanish into the stuff.  
As he got up, Louis slipped and fell onto the concrete underneath the snow, where they’d been messing around. He landed awkwardly on his wrist, yelping in pain. His face went white, the throbbing knocking him sick for a minute.

“Lou, what did you land on?” Harry asked, dropping to his knees to examine the arm. 

Louis hissed as he touched it, his delicate wrist already starting to swell up. 

“My wrist bent back, I can’t move it. It might be broken” He said, blinking away tears from the stinging.

Harry helped him up, wincing himself as Louis gasped when he nudged his arm against his chest. 

“I’ll call a doctor, I have a friend who lives here. He’ll come to the hotel.” Harry said firmly, kicking himself for not helping Louis up. 

“He can’t do that in this weather –“ Louis started, but Harry cut him off. 

“He’ll come.” He finished.  
***  
“Well, I don’t think it’s broken. I can’t feel anything and you’ve got a normal good pulse in your wrist. I’d say it’s just a really bad sprain. As much as it hurts, the fact you can move your hand even a little is a good sign. I’ll leave you a load of bandages and painkillers, don’t use it for a couple of week until the swelling goes down. If you’re worried go for an x-ray when you get home.” The man said, letting go of Louis arm. 

“Thank you, I’m sorry he dragged you out here in this weather.” Louis replied, embarrassed but thankful.

“No problem, Harry’s a good friend.” The doctor smiled, zipping up his bag now that he’d laid bandages and tablets on the bed.

Harry hadn’t been able to stop frowning the whole time, anxious over the fact Louis was in pain. He nodded his thanks to the doctor, who knew he’d email later.

“Here, take two of those now it’ll help.” Harry murmured, handing Louis a bottle of water and two tablets. 

Louis swallowed them, standing up. He was so ready to be out of these wet clothes. He slowly peeled them off with one hand, Harry taking them off him and hanging them on the radiator. 

“I’m fine, really. I just slipped” Louis smiled, even though his arm still felt like a painful balloon. Harry just pursed his lips, helping Louis remove his shirt. 

“You should shower, warm up a little.” Harry suggested, rubbing Louis’ cold arms. The smaller man nodded.

“I was just thinking the same thing.” 

Harry made himself busy, grabbing towels for Louis and switching his shower on. Louis closed the bathroom door behind him, standing under the warm water for what felt like ages, feeling his body warming up. He wanted to get clean, feeling grit on his skin from landing where he did. Using one hand, he rubbed himself with the loofa, trying not to think about the last time he sprained his wrist. When it was inflicted by the person that ruined his life.

He managed to squeeze out shampoo with his knees, but couldn’t wash his hair or rinse it properly. Frustrated, he tossed the bottle down the bath with a clatter. 

“Are you okay?” came Harry’s concerned voice from the door. 

“Yeah. Well no. I can’t get the shampoo out of my hair. I was going to wash it but I can’t do it one-handed.” Louis called back, watching some bubbles swirl down the drain.

“Do you want some help?” Harry asked, his tone careful. 

Louis considered his question. Having someone rinse his hair would make it ten times easier, otherwise he’d have to find a hat to go some with the worlds greasiest hair tonight. 

“Um, yes please” Louis squeaked, apprehensive over the fact that Harry would see him naked. The door clicked twice, once to open and once to close.  
The glass cubical was steamed up, thankfully. 

“Lou, I’m gonna come in now. I’m in my boxers just so I don’t soak everything else. Is that okay?” Harry asked, fully aware how Louis was probably feeling. The last thing he wanted was for the other man to feel vulnerable. 

“Y-Yeah. It’s fine” Louis replied, trying one last time to reach and rinse his hair on his own, causing pain to shoot up his swollen wrist and into his shoulder. 

The door to the shower opened, steam rushing out into the bathroom. Harry stepped inside, hair loose over his shoulders, curls already damp from the moisture in the room.  
Louis found himself frustrated and embarrassed, tears suddenly welling up in his eyes at the sudden barrage of emotion. 

“Hey, you’re fine. Don’t be embarrassed. Is it really painful? Have the painkillers not kicked in yet?” Harry said, looking into Louis eyes.  
Louis shook his head, leaning his head onto Harry’s toned chest. Harry held him for a moment, brushing his fingertips along Louis’ spine. After a few minutes, Louis spoke. 

“This is not how I imagined you’d see me naked for the first time.” He joked, ignoring the nausea lapping away in his stomach. Harry laughed, a quiet rumble in his chest. 

“This doesn’t count love.” 

“I just couldn’t get it out. I haven’t even washed it because I couldn’t but I just need the actual soap out of my hair. Can you just uh, rinse it? Sorry” Louis said, gesturing to his soaked hair with his good hand.

“Can I just wash it?” Harry asked, touching a piece of soapy hair with his fingertips. 

“My hair?” Louis asked quietly. 

Harry nodded, “Would that be okay with you?” 

Louis thought for a second, the hot water running down his back. 

“Yeah, yeah I guess so. If you don’t mind, I don’t want you to feel you have to or anything.” 

Harry smiled at him, “I don’t mind. I’d like to, turn around love.” 

Louis did as he asked as Harry squeezed a little more shampoo from the bottle and started to work it into the smaller mans hair. Louis closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his touch. Given their height difference, Harry didn’t even have to ask Louis to kneel or sit down for a moment.  
Louis sighed softly, contentedly, as Harrys fingertips brushed down the side of his face. 

“That feel nice baby?” Harry asked, smiling to himself. He loved doing this. 

“Yeah, it does. I’ve never had anyone do this before.” Louis replied quietly, shutting his eyes and genuinely enjoying himself. 

“Okay love, swap places with me so I can rinse.” Harry instructed, reaching the shower head down. 

Louis moved around him, head full of suds. Harry held the shower over his head in one hand, running his hand through his thick hair with the other. The soap ran down the curve of his back and over his ass. Once the bubbles had all drained away, Harry put the showerhead back in it’s holder and opened a bottle of his conditioner. 

“You don’t have to do that too…” Louis said quietly, thinking he would actually quite like Harry to continue. 

“I want to” Harry whispered against Louis ear, planting a soft kiss on his neck that drew another sigh from his lips.  
Harry took his time to run the conditioner into Louis hair, before rinsing every inch of it. 

“Done” Harry chimed, brushing Louis fringe back off his face.

“Oh” Louis replied, missing his touch already. 

Harry chuckled, hugging Louis close, his head shielding Louis’ eyes from the warm spray. Louis could feel his muscles unwinding in the warmth, melting into Harry’s touch. Louis winced as he bumped his arm against Harry’s side. The throbbing wasn’t as severe that time, the painkillers were kicking in.  
Louis stood up on his toe to kiss Harry, very aware of the fact he could feel Harry through his soaked boxer shorts. Harry kissed him back, a hand on his waist and the other tangled in Louis hair. 

It was Harry who parted them, moving back slightly. 

“Come on love, lets get you dry so we can pack.”  
****  
“I’m going to burst in a minute” Louis groaned, having gotten more grumpy the longer they were sat on the runway.

Harry laughed at him, adjusting the beanie on his head to sit further down his forehead. He took Louis hand and squeezed it, trying to settle his agitation. 

“Lou, we’ll be off in a minute. Please relax a little.”

Louis ignored him, continuing to bounce his leg restlessly. His arm, though it had been expertly strapped up and put into a sling by Harry before they left the hotel, was starting to ache again.  
The man in a suit ducked out of the cockpit, at long last, informing the men they could leave the jet and that the car was waiting for them. Louis almost leapt up, stumbling over his own foot. 

Their bags had already been loaded into the boot of the car, the same sleek black one that had picked Louis up what felt like a lifetime ago. In reality it was only a few days. Harry opened up the door for Louis to slide into the back seat, the driver standing by the front door before getting in as Harry did. 

“Where to Mr Styles?” He asked politely, looking at the pair with Louis almost sat on Harry’s lap. 

“To mine please, thanks James.” Harry replied, pulling Louis legs over his. 

They’d already agreed Louis would stay at Harry’s that night, given they would be getting back very late. Louis had briefly spoken to Zayn, who’d agreed but wanted all the details when Louis got home. He also asked if Louis was definitely comfortable with it and not being pushed into it, to which Louis assured him he was fine.  
It took just 25 minutes to drive to Harry’s house from the airport at this time in the morning with no traffic. Louis begun to get tired on the drive home, the irritability now wearing off. 

“Hey, wake up sleepyhead. We’re back.” Harry whispered, kissing Louis’ head where he’d rested it against his shoulder. Louis looked up groggily, smiling wanly. 

Harry grabbed Louis’ hand, leading him from the car to the house. As the gates closed behind the car as James drove off, Harry glanced over his shoulder. As they finally clicked shut, Harry thought he saw someone dip sideways into the bushes. He stared for a moment, before deciding it would be one of the security. 

“Your house is amazing” Louis mumbled as he followed Harry through the door. It was true, the house was incredible. Modern without being too flashy or tacky.  
Harry chuckled again as he looked at Louis face, tired and washed out and clearly trying to take in the surroundings. 

“Come on, bed” He instructed, taking him up the first flight of stairs. 

The staircase was wide, with a wooden beam that twirled down the floors from bottom to top. Louis followed Harry up the second flight, to a corridor with two doors.

“You can have either room, I don’t mind if you don’t want to stay with me.” Harry told him, wanting to make him as comfortable as possible. 

Louis frowned “I wanna” 

Harry hid his smile, taking Louis hand and leading him into his bedroom. It had a balcony and a huge en-suite, as well as a dressing room off one of the walls. Louis however didn’t notice much of it, the jetlag seriously messing with his head. He managed to get changed, simply leaving his clothes in a pile on the floor before snuggling himself into the enormous bed. He shoved his face into the pillow, it smelled of Harry.  
He sighed into it, completely drowning in duvet and the feather pillow. 

“Goodnight love” Harry murmured, stroking Louis’ face. 

Louis made a quiet noise of contentment in his sleep, feeling safe in someone else’s house for the first time in years.  
Harry sat at his desk in the corner on his laptop for a while, finalizing up some emails to clients and texting Liam who was dying to know all the details. His phone lit up with Liam’s caller ID. 

“Why are you up so late?” Harry asked.

“Well, hello to you too.” Liam snorted down the phone. 

“Hello Liam. What do you want?” He sighed, knowing exactly what was coming. 

“I want to know if I need to hire a new assistant. What went down in Montreal? Have you slept with him?” Liam grilled him, not liking the thought of having to go through the interview process again. 

“No Liam, I haven’t slept with him. Well, I have in the sense that we’ve shared a bed and slept in it, but no we haven’t had sex.” 

Liam was quiet for a few beats.

“Didn’t expect that if I’m honest, why?” 

Harry sighed again. 

“It’s different with him Li, really fucking different. I’ve never felt like this before. I don’t want just sex, I want more. I really wanna make him fucking happy” 

Liam whistled down the phone “Fuck Harry, I’ve never heard you like this.”

Harry rubbed a hand over his face, exasperated at himself. 

“I know mate, I’m screwed.” 

“Nah, you’re not screwed. How did you leave it with him?” Liam asked. 

“Well, he’s currently asleep 5 feet away from me in my bed so I’d say we’ve left it on a pretty good note.” 

Liam laughed, hearing the notes of fondness in Harry’s voice. 

“He’s so fucking gorgeous Li, I’ve known him for less than 4 months and romantically barely more than a weekend and I can’t help but think he’s the one. I won’t scare him off, we’ll take it as slow as he want’s but I’m not gonna mess this up.” Harry explained, watching Louis roll into the middle of the bed. 

“Go for it H. You deserve it. Little Louis Tomlinson, the man to tame Harry Styles. Does he know about that yet?” 

Harry bit his lip, that was partly what he was afraid of, Louis finding out and being put off him. 

“No, not yet. I’ll tell him though. I’m gonna go to bed now, I don’t think I can sit here and watch him for much longer. It’s killing me.” 

Liam smiled to himself, he had a feeling about Louis the second he saw Harry’s reaction to him. 

“Alright Haz, night.” Liam said, hanging up the phone. 

Harry slipped out of his jeans and into his bed – on the wrong side since Louis had taken over his – feeling his eyes getting heavy from the second he touched the pillow. Louis wriggled backwards a little in his sleep, gravitating to the warmth. His spine touching Harry’s side, curving to him.  
He fit like a perfect little ball under Harry’s arm, who couldn’t help but think to himself he didn’t think he could ever get sick of this. 

In that moment, his entire life flashed before his eyes, each second of it with Louis involved. With a strange happiness settling in his chest, he drifted off to sleep.


	10. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than normal, but it felt right. A little slice into their relationship as it develops.

“You’re sure it’s what you want though?” Zayn asked for the fourth time. 

Louis nodded, having spent the last hour and a half breaking down the weekend for his roommate. 

“Yeah, nothing too quick. I feel like I kinda dived in this weekend faster than I’d usually let myself, all things given. It paid off though, I think.” He smiled to himself; thinking about Harry sleeping in the same bed as him, soft and warm. 

Zayn was pleased for his friend, if cautious on his behalf. He’d seen the damage that had happened before and couldn’t help be worried for him. He pursed his lips for a moment, though he’d liked Harry when he met him Louis was his priority. 

“I promise, It’s fine.” Louis reassured him. “I just get the feeling he’s different, somehow.” 

Zayn nodded, standing and stretching before deciding he should probably be working. He slid into his bedroom, Louis smiling to himself as his concentration face slid over.  
It was getting late and he had to be back in work tomorrow, a thought which made him nervous. After everything that had happened in the last couple of days what would it be like? He thought for a moment he might end up getting fired, having overstepped a boundary massively. He pushed the thoughts aside and managed to wriggle into some pyjamas, the soreness in his wrist now incredibly annoying. 

****

Harry paced almost nervously in his office, he didn’t get nervous. He was always in control, he’d always been the same. Never showing the opposition he was unnerved, always handling things thrown at him gracefully and calmly. 

Realising he was falling for someone however, was a whole new ball game. As a general rule, he didn’t go into relationships for the long haul. Sure, he treated whoever he was seeing incredibly well, but he didn’t ever consider continuing them long term. When he felt the other party was getting too deeply involved he broke things off, nicely of course. He wasn’t a monster. 

He was also fretting over telling Louis about his previous relationships. They weren’t all your standard run of the mill hook-ups or casual partners to say the least. He knew with what had happened, it might change everything for Louis. He’d even considered telling him that he didn’t need that any more.  
As of right now, he had to focus. They were finalising the deal from Montreal and sending over all the information via several of his assistants organising just about everything in each complicated area. 

****  
“Louis! How was Montreal?” A friendly voice called down the corridor as Louis headed out of the building at the end of the day. It had gone well, he hadn't bumped into Harry and Liam hadn't brought him up, though Louis was pretty sure he must know what happened. 

“Hey Julian, it was actually really good. I learnt loads” Louis smiled, waiting for the other man to catch up. He felt his cheeks heat up a little as he thought about some of the other things that had happened in Canada. 

Julian grinned at him, before asking if he fancied a quick drink in Bill's to celebrate his first over-seas deal. Louis rolled his eyes and reminded him that it wasn't actually his deal, and he mainly took notes in the meeting and handed things around. Julian wouldn't hear of it, all but dragging him across the street.  
Once they were sat at the bar, Bill recognizing them both with a smile, Julian started chattering. 

"Hey, I never got to ask, did Styles ever bring up that unfortunate event in the copy room again?" 

Louis groaned, remembering the embarrassment he'd felt. He shook his head,

"No, he didn't. Thank god" He grimaced, much to Julian's amusement. 

"So, there's something else I wanted to ask." Julian started, watching Louis face carefully. 

"Okay, shoot" Louis replied, but before Julian could get any further a familiar face from when he first came into this bar made Louis' heart sink.  
"Wait wait!" Scott said, holding his hands up as Louis stood up to make a quick exit. 

Julian frowned "Do you know him?" 

Louis pulled a face "Unfortunately I've had the displeasure of coming into contact with him before." He muttered. 

Scott grimaced "Okay, I deserved that. I was actually coming over to apologise for my behaviour. I was plastered that night and whilst it doesn't excuse it, I got carried away. Are you with Harry?" He asked. 

Louis blanched and Julian's head whipped around so quickly Louis thought he might break his neck. He wasn't sure what to say, though the weekend had made it clear how they both felt, it wasn't official yet. 

"No, I'm not." 

Scott looked surprised and almost confused for a moment. 

"Oh, I've never seen him react like that over someone he's not involved with." Scott said, making Louis curious. 

"How do you know him?" Louis asked, making Scott move almost uncomfortably where he was stood.

"We were almost involved a while back. Didn't work out." 

Louis blinked, so he was talking to Harry's ex? 

As he brushed his hair out of his eyes, Scott caught sight of Louis' bandaged wrist. 

"How did you do that?" He asked abruptly, the thought flitting through his head that Louis was lying to him and he WAS involved with Harry. 

Louis raised an eyebrow at his tone, Julian watching their interaction with bemused eyes. 

"I slipped." 

Scott looked like he didn't quite believe him. Often, in their interests, people experimenting would cover marks left on them out of embarrassment, while they wrapped their head around what they were doing. 

"I'd like you to leave me alone now please." Louis said firmly, refusing to be pushed around no matter how much his heart was hammering in his chest. To his surprise, Scott nodded. He walked off without saying anything and left the bar, leaving both Julian and Louis confused by why he'd come over in the first place. He might have felt bad for what he said to Louis, sure, but it wasn't necessary to drag it all up again months later. 

"That was weird. What did he do?" Julian asked, always curious. 

Louis shrugged "He was rude to me a few months ago when I first started here, Harry stepped in and made him clear off." 

Julian accepted this answer without pressing for more. Louis appreciated that. What he didn't appreciate however, was the other man taking his hand. He nearly spat his drink out, pulling it back off him. 

Julian smiled, though it was more of a smirk. 

"Before we were interrupted, I wanted to ask if you'd like to go out with me some time." 

Louis scrabbled for an answer, unable to pull away as Julian tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. He felt frozen to the spot, old habits cropping up as the fear of saying 'No' tightened around his chest. 

"Look, Julian. I think you're great, but I'm not really looking for anything at the moment. There is, well there might be, someone in my life already. I'm not sure where it's going but I'm already pretty invested in him." 

Julian sighed, placing his hand on Louis leg. 

'Gross behaviour.' Louis thought to himself. 

"I can be definite, there won't be a might or a maybe, you wont have to wonder if this other guy likes you or not, or where things are going." He pushed. 

Louis heard the bell tinkle as the door opened, letting a gust of cool wind blow through the bar. He saw Harry step inside and looked over at him with pleading eyes. Harry saw him, his eyes narrowing as he caught sight of Julian's hand placed possessively on Louis' thigh.

"No, Julian. Thanks anyway though." Louis smiled, trying to be polite as he had to work with this man. 

Harry stepped over, though this time Liam was nowhere to be seen. To Louis shock, he wrapped an arm around his shoulders and kissed the top of his head. 

"You ready to go love?" He asked, Louis catching on straight away and nodding vigorously, standing up (well, having to hop down really, since he was so small his feet didn't touch the floor) from his bar stool.

Julian jumped back in shock, taking a moment to compose his face before a sly look crawled across it. 

"Evening Mr Styles" Julian said, eyes tight at the sides. 

Harry nodded at him, being almost rude as he steered Louis away to the doors, arm tight around his small shoulders.  
He let him go once they were outside, keeping a hand on the small of his back, Louis automatically following him across the street and back into the office block. 

"Thank you, again" Louis said in a small voice. Harry saw the embarrassment written across his face and understood he hated feeling so helpless. 

"No need to thank me Lou, it's what I'm here for. Part of my job is to keep you safe." He replied, making the smallest smile he'd ever seen appear on Louis' lips. 

Harry pressed a button on the lift that lit up the number 24.

"Come up with me for a minute while I finish up for the day, then i'll run you home if you want." Harry said, though the way he said it sounded more like a question. Louis nodded, his mind mulling over Scott's strange comments. 

Once they were in his office, Louis started to relax. Everyone had ex partners, everyone had a history. Suddenly, a thought struck him. 

"What did you come into the bar for if you hadn't finished here?" He almost shouted, in a hurry to get the words out. 

Harry smiled sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. 

"I saw you cross the street with him, I'd heard in the office-gossip line that he was going to ask you out. I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't be uncomfortable with saying No, if you wanted to say No that is." He added on quickly.  
Louis noticed how his jaw clenched over 'he was going to ask you out'. 

"Ah, well, thank you. I feel bad, you having to step in again. I'm just, not good at it. Saying No I mean. After everything that happened, I always worry what might happen if I reject someone. 

Concern flashed across Harry's face, his eyes filling with worry.

"You must never think like that with me, you can always tell me No. I'll never, ever hurt you. I know you probably wont believe that yet, but I'll prove it to you." He said sincerely, making Louis smile. 

"Strangely Harry, I feel safe with you. It goes against the grain but, I do." 

That made Harry smile the most dazzling smile Louis had ever seen, both dimples on full display. It made Louis almost breathless, his sheer beauty. Louis felt like teasing him then, just a little. 

"I did think for a moment you telepathically knew when another man touches me, given you appeared when he had his hand on my thigh..." He trailed off, twirling his finger around a loose thread on the sofa cushion.  
Harry glowered at him, just stopping the huff in it's tracks. 

"I don't like it, I won't lie to you." Harry replied, deciding that total open honesty would be the best way to earn Louis' trust. 

"And why's that?" Louis asked, still teasing, making Harry glower again. He didn't reply, busying himself with some papers on his desk all of a sudden.  
"It's not like we're official or anything, I'm technically still a free man." Louis said, pretending to be absent-minded. 

Harry thought for a moment, putting the papers down again. He moved over the room and pulled Louis to his feet. 

"Louis Tomlinson, will you do me the honour of becoming my official boyfriend?" He asked, smiling his dazzling smile. 

"Yeah, I will. Boyfriend" Louis smiled back, hiding a giggle at Harry's over the top behaviour. 

Harry kissed him gently, a smile on his lips the whole time. 

"So to answer your question properly, no, I don't like strange men touching what's mine." He growled at Louis ear, kissing his neck. Louis laughed, tightening his hold around Harry's neck. 

"I met your ex today." Louis said casually once Harry had gone back to sorting papers and he'd deposited himself back on the sofa. 

What Louis didn't expect was for Harry to freeze on the spot, eyes almost afraid?

"Who?" He asked quietly, coming to lean against the front of his desk. 

"That Scott guy, he came over to apologise actually." Louis frowned, not understanding why Harry would be worried about that. 

"Why do you look so worried? You're not hiding some huge secret are you?" Louis laughed, expecting Harry to laugh as well. When he didn't, Louis stopped. 

"There's some stuff we need to discuss, or that I need to tell you" Harry spoke firmly, trying to hide his concern. 

"Okay? Go ahead." Louis prompted. 

Harry sighed heavily "I didn't want to have this conversation like this..." 

"I've never been in a real relationship Louis, I've been with people, but never done the whole boyfriends and soft stuff." He started, already giving Louis questions.  
"Please, let me get it all out then you can do what you want. Run away or ask me a million questions. I don't mind and I wont stop you." 

Louis nodded, closing his mouth.

"My relationships have been mainly sexual, don't get me wrong I'm always careful and vet people properly, I'm not a walking STD. I've always treated my partners with the upmost respect and care, but it's never been more. I'm, well, a dominant. Do you know what that means?" Harry asked carefully, gauging Louis' reaction. 

"You're the boss in the kinky stuff, right?" Louis said, never having experienced it really. 

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah I guess you could put it like that. It's a common misunderstanding though, it's actually more my submissive who has control. It's up to them what we do, if they want to stop we stop, if they don't like something we don't do it." He shrugged. 

"Anyway, I've been with a few people but never romantically. Scott I was never actually with sexually, we just discussed it. He wanted more, and I didn't. I enjoyed pleasing my partners and keeping them happy whilst we were together, but it was never romantic for me. For him, it was. Besides the point, I understand if you don't want to get involved with someone like that, and I really should've told you sooner but I was worried you would run. I mean you can, of course. I just wanted to give you chance to know Me as Me first, before you heard the rest." 

Louis didn't say anything for a moment, thinking instead. Harry was in inner turmoil, frightened of what would come out of his mouth next. 

"So, you're into all the whips and chains and stuff?" He decided he'd ask. 

"Chains not so much for me." Harry replied. 

"But whips, yes?" Louis asked, wrapping his head round it. 

Harry nodded slowly, "Yeah, to name one." 

"Would you want me to do all that, with you?" Louis murmured. 

Harry's eyes widened, he shook his head firmly. 

"No, never Louis. I'd never expect that of you. I don't mind if you're never interested in any of it, I'd give it all up. I honestly haven't felt this way, romantically, towards anyone. It's all new but I know I want to make you happy. In a different way, of course." 

Louis thought for a moment, considering what it might be like.

"What if I wanted to, try it?" He asked, face heating up as the blood rushed to his cheeks. 

Harry thought for a second, dumbstruck. 

"I was into some stuff myself, nothing like you really, but I haven't been with anyone since him and I'm not going to pretend he wasn't abusive with it eventually. I don't know how much I could tolerate, but I'm not saying never?" He sounded almost like he was asking Harry a question when he finished. 

"We'd cross that bridge when we came to it Lou, no pressure for anything. You're in control of me now" Harry smiled, one side of his lips lifting up to show a dimple. 

Louis nodded, looking at Harry slightly differently. He'd always been attractive, but the idea of Harry like that, it filled his stomach with heat. Louis pushed those thoughts away, standing up to move across the room to stand in front of Harry. 

"Did you really think I'd run?" Louis asked, touching his collar. 

Harry nodded sadly. "I knew I had to tell you, I can't change my past but I wasn't sure how you'd react to the whole dominant thing. I thought you might think it'd mean I want to take over your life, which it never ever would." 

Louis smiled "I don't think you'd do that. I mean sure it's stuff to process, but everyone has a past. It wouldn't be fair of me to judge you, given mine. You're a good person Harry, the fact you're a dominant doesn't change that. I feel safe with you, this doesn't affect that either." 

Harry looked up at him, his heart soaring. "So, you still want to be my official boyfriend?" 

Louis laughed, "Yes, I'm all yours"

With that, Harry picked him up and sat him on his desk, wrapping Louis' legs round his hips and kissing him passionately, his hands cradling Louis' face gently. 

"All mine" He whispered, inhaling the sweet scent that poured off Louis' skin and hair. 

As they finally headed out of the office that night, Harry took Louis' bag off his shoulder. 

"You don't have to do that" Louis protested, reaching for it. 

"I don't mind" Harry replied, looking at him meaningfully. 

"Oh" Louis realised "Is it one of your things?" 

Harry held the door for Louis to pass through onto the street. 

"Not carrying bags specifically, but I like looking after you, yes." He joked, imagining Louis thinking he had a bag fetish. 

Louis nodded understandingly, feeling the familiar hand find the small of his back. Harry fished some keys out of his pocket and clicked them at a stunning navy blue car, opening the passenger door for Louis. 

"No driver today?" Louis asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Harry grinned "Nope, not today."" 

Louis buckled his seat belt as Harry switched on the engine, which purred to life. 

"Your car is gorgeous" Louis said, in awe of it yet again. 

Harry pulled out of the space, hitting the main road and slotting into the traffic. Louis heard a familiar song on the radio and turned it up, before asking Harry if he minded. 

"Not at all, go ahead. Help yourself, my phone connects if you want to use that." He smiled, glancing round at his boyfriend whose face lit up at having control over the music. 

Louis spent the car journey blasting several ridiculous songs through the speakers, singing along and dancing in his seat. His old car didn't even have a radio. Harry couldn't help but laugh as Louis relaxed into himself more and more with each minute they spent together. Some of the songs he sang along too. A ballad came on shuffle, one Louis didn't recognise by an unnamed artist. Harry, not noticing Louis had gone quiet, sang along quietly. 

When the song finished, Harry looked over at Louis who was sat there staring at him, eyes glistening with tears.

"Louis? What's wrong?" Harry asked quickly, concern breaking his voice. 

"Your voice, you sing beautifully. You never said you could really, really sing Harry" Louis almost whispered, sad that they were pulling up outside his flat now. 

Harry shrugged, he made a mental note that Louis liked it. 

"IS there anything you can't do?" Louis asked as he got out of the car, Harry beating him round and opening the door. 

"I can't focus with you on my brain." He smirked, closing the door and walking Louis to his front door.

Louis rolled his eyes, imagining Harry was being sarcastic. "Har har" 

"I'll see you tomorrow" Harry said softly, looking into Louis eyes to see nothing but contentment. 

Louis leant up on tiptoe to kiss him goodbye, watching as Harry got back in his car and switched the engine back on. More luxurious purring filled the street. Harry wouldn't leave until Louis had unlocked his door to go safely inside, so Louis hid behind a crack in the door and watched him drive away. Sad he knew, but he couldn't bring himself to care.  
Just as he went to close the door the last little bit, he caught a glimpse of something. He could have sworn someone had just stepped back into the bushes across the street. His heart thudded as the person turned, they couldn't see him but he could see them.

It all slotted into place now, the same strange person at work, at the park, at home. 

Someone was stalking him.


	11. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again all, I hope you like this one. Keep letting me know what you think and what might happen!   
> There has been a slight skip forward in time here, only by a couple of months. For this chapter, imagine how everyone seems to feel right before Christmas. The lights decorating town centres, coffee shops selling festive drinks and decorated cookies with too much icing. Imagine it and read on!

Louis smiled over the little wooden table at Harry. They were sat in the corner by the window that was steamed up, all the heat from inside creating condensation with the frozen glass outside the building. They were out for lunch, on their two month anniversary. They'd become official on the 15th October, so on the 15th of each month Harry took Louis somewhere for lunch, given that that was the first meal they'd shared together. It was December, almost Christmas. Louis was bundled up in a thick sweater, scarf and coat. Harry somehow managed to look stunningly handsome rather than frumpy in all his cold weather gear. 

"So, are you as excited as the others for the Christmas party?" Harry asked Louis, who groaned in response. 

Harry was throwing his annual Christmas party at his house that weekend, he didn't invite everyone from the office so Louis knew it would be mostly his friends. He was apprehensive to meet Harry's friends, afraid they wouldn't like him.   
Harry laughed at his expression, as Louis sipped his cinnamon spiced drink that Harry found repulsive. 

"I'm just worried they wont like me" Louis replied, fiddling with a thread on his scarf. 

His confidence had grown over the last couple of months. Harry had helped him immensely, he'd never once pushed for anything more than the heated make-outs and odd 'heavy petting' as Louis had once so amusingly put it. He made sure Louis felt safe and wanted each day, he wanted to do things right having never done this before. He'd settled into the routine of his job, loving it more each day. It wasn't perfect, he had incredibly stressful days where all he wanted to do was scream at everyone, but generally speaking he was learning more than he would have ever hoped to on an internship. The only downside was the rest of the office knew about him and Harry, which got him a few jealous stares every now and then. 

"How could they possible dislike you? You're funny, intelligent, drop dead gorgeous and a general catch. I'll be more concerned about some of them liking you TOO much." Harry smirked, winking at Louis who flushed with a smile. 

Louis checked his watch "I'd better get back. Liam will start to grumble." 

"Want me to sack him?" Harry said, so plainly Louis thought for a second he was serious. That was, before he started to laugh. 

Louis rolled his eyes, standing up and pushing his chair back underneath the table and reaching for the door handle. Harry beat him to it, swinging the door wide enough that Louis was slapped in the face by the bitter wind. 

"Fuck me it's cold" He gasped, pulling his scarf tighter around his face. 

They walked back to the office quickly, Louis being careful not to slip on the icey pavement. He didn't need another sprained wrist. 

"See you later" Harry murmured, kissing Louis briefly before they headed inside. They had a strict 'no PDA in view of other employees' rule, Louis thought it would make them hate him more and it was unprofessional. 

He spent the remainder of his week working intensely with Liam and Julian - who had been decidedly frosty since the bar incident a couple of months ago - putting in a rush order before Christmas to another smaller company in Scotland, the total other end of the country. Louis hadn't been able to get too involved in the details this time, it had mainly been paperwork and sorting the right information as well as playing messenger boy between the clients PA and Liam. He was definitely ready for a break, he'd booked a few extra days off over Christmas to see his sister who was coming to visit for a few days, as well as to wind down a little. 

Finally, it was 6pm on Friday and he could head home. He was ignoring the fact that Harry's party was the next day, choosing instead to think about the copious amounts of alcohol waiting for him and Zayn back at the flat. They were pretty bad for drinking over the holidays, the pair would readily admit. Louis didn't tend to get drunk other than at home, where he felt safe. 

"MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS LOU" Zayn shouted over his music as Louis stepped into the flat. The traffic had been horrendous, a crash and two sets of roadworks going on meant it had taken Louis two hours to do the normally short journey home and in the end he'd gotten out and walked. 

"Just give me a minute to thaw out" Louis laughed, shrugging out of his coat and standing with his back to the radiator in the kitchen. 

"Oh yeah, Harry called. Said he wanted you to ring him when you got home" Zayn added, taking another sip out of the glass he was holding. 

It was then that Louis remembered his phone had died before he'd even managed to leave the office. The battery was going, he was pretty sure. He fished it out of his coat pocket and plugged it in, waiting until it switched back on. He grimaced when it did, 7 missed calls.   
He tapped Harry's contact in his phone and waited for it to ring. It had barely rang once when it was picked up. 

"Louis, where have you been. I was worried sick, I thought something had happened." Harry snapped, not meaning to be harsh but his worry getting the better of him. 

"Sorry, my phones faulty and it died ages ago. It took me forever to get home, the traffic is horrendous tonight." Louis sighed, leaning against the countertop in the kitchen. 

Harry had been prone to overreaction since day 1, Louis had learnt. He was fiercely protective, too much sometimes. He would never dream of stopping Louis from doing something, but it didn't mean he couldn't try to make it as safe as possible before he did.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay. Do you want me to come round tonight?" Harry asked.

"Nah, me and Zayn are just chilling. You finish preparing for your party. Can't wait" He said sarcastically. 

Harry laughed down the phone. "Alright love, I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well." 

"You too, Goodnight" Louis smiled, hanging up and realising Zayn was watching him with a smirk on his face. 

"You're smitten" He said, pointing at Louis with the hand that had the glass in. 

Louis rolled his eyes, a smile on his lips. He really was, if he was honest about it. He didn't like to tempt fate, but he hadn't been this happy in a long time. 

**** 

"ZAYN. Which ONE?!" Louis demanded, getting more stressed with every second that ticked by. Zayn was already dressed and ready to go, looking incredibly dapper in his outfit as ever. The thin material of the expensive looking sweater accentuating his slender body.   
Louis was stood holding two items of clothes up at Zayn, one a black button up shirt and the other a mixed coloured jumper. Zayn looked for a moment before replying.

"The black one, it shows off your arse better. Gotta make a good impression." He laughed, winking as Louis growled at him. 

The other man complied though, sliding into the black shirt and buttoning it up swiftly. With one final tease of his hair, he was ready. They'd been told to arrive at 7, but when they did the house was already teeming with people. Limited to the middle lounge which had all the furniture pushed to the sides, the kitchen and the patio area of the garden meant that the space was already limited. 

"Bloody hell" Zayn whispered as they stepped through the front door.

Harry had gone all out. Classy decorations everywhere, a heated tent on the patio, a spread of food fit for a king and more booze in ice buckets than you could shake a stick at.

"Lou! Zayn, hey" Harry called, moving through the people to them. Zayn shook Harry's hand as Louis slipped under his arm, feeling more comfortable already. 

Harry was glowing, it was clear he loved hosting. People were dancing in the living room and tent outside to a song blaring out of the enormous speakers, with others drinking in the kitchen. Louis didn't recognise anyone yet.

"Hey Louis" Another familiar voice called.

Liam had seemingly appeared from thin air. He looked smart, a fitted jumper showing just how muscled he was underneath it all. Louis watched as Zayn looked him up and down, nearly snorting to himself. 

"Hi Liam, this is Zayn, my friend" Louis introduced them, nodding from one man to the other.

"Nice to meet you" Zayn said in a voice so deliberately seductive Louis was embarrassed just watching them. 

It was the effect it had on Liam that was more astonishing, the tips of his ears began to turn red. 

"Pleasure" Liam replied, shaking his hand slowly. 

Harry squeezed Louis' waist, smirking to himself. 

"We'll leave you to get acquainted shall we Lou? Let's go get a drink." 

Louis nodded eagerly, allowing himself to be steered to the kitchen. Harry poured him a drink just as a loud voice filled the room with it's irish twang. 

"HONEY I'M HOME!" The blonde man shouted, hugging Harry tightly as Louis stood and watched.

Harry laughed, slapping the man on the back. 

"Lou, this is Niall. He's the second most famous young CEO in the history books." Harry grinned, Niall rolling his eyes. 

"So this is the youngster whose turned our Harold's head then. Lovely to meet you at last, I've heard an awful lot about you." He laughed, noticing Harry frowning grumpily at him. 

"Only good things I hope" Louis laughed nervously, slightly anxious about what this bubbly man knew. 

"Oh of course, the man to tame Mr Harry Styles had to be nothing less than an angel sent from the lord himself." Niall replied, blessing himself as he did. 

Harry snorted, shoving a drink into Niall's hand. Liam and Zayn came to join them in the kitchen. 

"Well lads, Merry Christmas" Harry said, raising his bottle. 

They all shouted together, clinking their glasses and bottles possibly a bit too hard. Louis couldn't help the infectious grin that crept across his face as he began to relax. 

"So Louis, what's your story then?" Niall asked as they settled on a sofa a bit later, the dancing having mainly moved into the tent. Louis had lost count of how many people he'd been introduced to. 

"Well the short version is that I was born in Doncaster, went to uni to do a business degree in London and ended up getting the internship with Liam." Louis replied.   
"The long version is much more boring" He assured Niall. 

He was grilled by the chirpy blond for a good while, Liam and Zayn chipping in every now and then. Louis felt he really could become friends with them, they seemed to just all gel together. Harry had gone outside a short while ago, leaving the four of them very happily getting more and more drunk. 

Niall and Louis were crying laughing over something Liam had just said, with Zayn pretending to comfort an offended Liam, when a huge gaggle of people suddenly entered the massive living room and flicked on the speakers again. The vibrations of the music poured through the room. It was then that Louis realised it was a song he really, really liked. 

"ZAYN COME DANCE WITH ME" He shrieked, grabbing his friends hands and wrenching him away from Liam. 

Zayn was stunned, Louis rarely danced any more. Suddenly, someone turned the lights off and flicked on the festive coloured strobe and decorative lights, making the room feel like a christmas themed club. Louis swayed his hips and moved with the rhythm of the music like he hadn't done for ages. 

"Yesss LOU" Zayn shouted over the noise, the pair of them dancing away. 

It was then that they both noticed a few people getting a little more into the music, given that this was basically a house party for young workers with very serious day jobs it seemed only fair they let their hair down. There was a lot of grinding going on, another reason why nobody linked with the press was ever invited to these party's of Harry's, Louis later learnt. It meant people could enjoy themselves without fear of being over the news the next day. 

Louis ran a hand through his hair as he noticed Harry enter the dark room again, Niall and Liam standing near the doorway with him. 

"Give him a show" Zayn said, winking at Louis. 

Louis felt confidence swell in his heart like he never had before, he locked eyes with Harry and toned the gay up just a touch. Okay, maybe a lot. He swayed his hips from side to side, joining in with the group nearest to him that were what can only be described as 'dirty dancing'. One of the men grinned at him, placing his hands on Louis waist to swing their bodies together and for once Louis didn't freeze up. Instead he whipped around, pressing his back against the mans chest and keeping his eye's on Harry's. 

"He's a keeper" Niall said quietly, grinning as Louis lifted his arms up over his head to dance. 

"He's doing that on purpose" Harry replied, unable to keep the jealousy and awe at the beauty of the man in front of him out of his voice.

"Excuse me" Harry murmured, stepping toward Louis' and meeting his intoxicating eyes once again. 

"This should be good" Niall chuckled, though Liam was too busy watching Zayn. He'd been transfixed by the man all night. 

"Mind if I cut in?" Harry asked, though it was clear it wasn't a question.

Louis stepped away from the man and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck as they started to dance together. 

"What was all that about?" Harry asked, whispering into Louis ear. 

Louis grinned, shrugging, mischief in his eyes. 

The younger man ground his hips up against Harry's, losing himself in the music as Harry lost himself in Louis. They seemed to find their own little bubble and just sink into it, moving together, effortlessly. Louis moved around so he could press his arse to Harry's crotch, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck backwards this time, leaning his head back onto his shoulder as Harry kissed his neck.

"Oh the things I could do to you Tomlinson" Harry moaned. 

Louis felt him harden slightly behind him, taking full advantage and grinding against him - hard. 

Harry almost hissed, just about holding his composure. 

"The night is young Harry, the night is so very young." Louis whispered, melting into Harry's touch as they danced.


	12. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first snippet of Louis & Harry's first christmas, but is there someone waiting in the gloom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I hope you all like it, excuse the lack of editing if there are any mistakes, I'm super tired and am just going to publish now and go back over and check in the morning.  
> C x

Louis woke up the following morning with a pounding headache. He groaned and pushed his face into the pillow away from the light sneaking through the curtains. He felt like he was in desperate need of a shower, and some painkillers. All of a sudden, the previous night came flooding back...  
****  
"Do you have any idea what you do to me Louis?" Harry said, kissing up his boyfriends neck as the last of the guests walked down the drive.   
Niall, Liam and Zayn had been invited to stay over in the guest rooms in the annex behind the house. Louis glanced around the room at the mess left behind, sighing at the thought of clearing it up. Harry seemed to read his mind. 

"I get cleaners in to help, don't worry about it." He laughed. 

Louis grinned sheepishly, alcohol giving him confidence as he leant up to kiss Harry passionately. 

"You taste like peach schnapps" Louis laughed, allowing himself to be led upstairs to Harry's gorgeous bedroom. 

He had begun staying here almost as often as he stayed at home, though he protested and wanted to get a taxi, Harry took him into work with him most mornings too. The thick carpet of the bedroom was like a cushion underneath Louis bare feet, he wriggled his toes appreciatively. Harry watched him being endearing for a moment, before a different look came over his face. Louis recognized it immediately and felt his stomach heat up, cheeks glowing. 

"As much as you may have looked sexy as hell, I don't appreciate you dancing all over other men Louis" Harry said softly, an edge to his voice. 

Louis shivered as his breath rushed over his skin. He knew he had made Harry jealous, he quietly liked the protective side of the other man coming out. He smiled gently at Harry, tucking a loose curl behind his ear. 

"M'yours Haz, you know that." Louis said, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. 

Harry hugged him tight, resting his cheek on the smaller mans hair. 

"You think I'm sexy?" Louis said in a small, curious voice. 

Harry laughed, a low rumble in his chest. He looked down at Louis, who was watching him. 

"Yes Louis, I think you're sexy. I think you could well be the sexiest person I have ever laid eyes on." Harry said, running his eyes the length of Louis' body.

Louis flushed, but was pleased. He mumbled something, but Harry didn't hear him. 

"I said, nobody has ever called me anything like that before." He repeated.

Harry blinked at him, utterly stunned. 

"Louis, you are beautiful. Sexy. Gorgeous. Funny. Charming." Harry said firmly, punctuating the end of each word with a kiss. 

Louis kissed him back, Harry making him walk backwards until they fell onto his bed. Harry rolled over so he was on top of Louis, arms either side of his head. Louis wasn't sure if it was the alcohol swimming around his brain or just the fact he was happy, but he sank back into the pillows happily, jutting his hips up to rub against Harry's. Harry responded eagerly, grinding down against Louis and making him moan into the kiss. Louis knew Harry wouldn't do it alone, so he whispered against his mouth.

"You can touch me, please" He said, half a question. 

Harry kissed him gently, before sitting up.

"Why are you...?" Louis started, trailing off. 

"I want to touch you, I want to do what you want me to do, but I have to do it in a way I'm comfortable with too." Harry explained.

Louis nodded slowly, not sure where Harry was going. 

"Would it be okay if we use safewords? So I know exactly how you're feeling at all times?" Harry asked. 

Louis relaxed, understanding. 

"Don't get me wrong, if you give me even a seconds hint you aren't happy I will stop-" Harry started to explain, but Louis cut him off.

"Harry it's fine, it's a good idea. What do you want me to say?" 

"Green if everything is good, you're totally fine and enjoying everything. Yellow if you're not sure or reaching your limit and Red for Stop everything immediately. Would that be okay love?" Harry asked.

Louis nodded, leaning up under Harry's body to kiss him. Harry smiled, holding Louis face as he kissed him back. Louis started to fumble with the hem of Harry's shirt, tugging it upwards. Harry understood in an instant, tugging his shirt up over his head as Louis ran his fingertips over his torso.

"You say I'm sexy when you're walking the planet looking like this?" Louis said almost hungrily, nipping at Harry's collar bone. 

"Watch those teeth Mr" Harry warned, a smile on his lips at Louis' playful side coming through the more he relaxed. 

Louis smirked to himself, biting down hard on Harry's skin, sucking back for a split second and leaving a huge red love bite behind. Harry gasped quietly in shock, unable to contain the laugh as he looked down at Louis' taunting eyes.

"Did you just give me a hickey?" Harry asked, grasping hold of Louis wrists and pressing them into the bed above his head gently. 

Louis nodded, grinning up at him, unable to move. 

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked him, lips roaming down Louis neck as he let go of his hands to undo his shirt. 

His fingers worked on the button deftly, in seconds Louis was shirtless in his bed, skin flushed and hot. 

"Good, yeah, good." Louis replied, forgetting the safe words already.

"What colour are you Louis, baby?" Harry reminded him gently, moving a hand to the waistband of Louis pants and tracing a fingertip underneath. 

"Green, green" Louis murmured. 

Louis wrapped a hand in Harry's hair and kissed him back, allowing himself to enjoy to feeling of Harry's hand palming him over his jeans. He groaned a little as the pressure increased. Harry popped the button at the top of Louis' jeans, looking at him quickly to gauge a reaction. 

"I'm fine, keep going. Please" Louis said almost shyly at his own request. 

Harry couldn't help the wide smile, unzipping Louis fly and helping him wriggle out of his jeans before removing his own. 

"Gorgeous" Harry murmured, kissing up Louis' bare thigh. 

Louis ran his own fingertips underneath the elastic waistband of Harry's boxers, feeling the soft skin covering his toned body get hotter under his touch. He hadn't realised Harry's boner had shifted in his pants and grazed a fingertip over the tip accidentally, Harry suddenly groaned, unintentionally shifting his weight so a lot of it fell onto Louis body. For a split second, Louis froze. That was all it took for him to flash back to that night, being held down so tightly by such a heavy weight that he had no hope of escaping. Harry felt him freeze and stopped moving, catching himself to move, but it was too late.

"Red, red, red" Louis gasped, starting to hyperventilate. 

Harry shot up quickly, moving himself to the side and sitting Louis up against the headboard.

"You're alright darling, I won't do anything. We've stopped, that's it. You're alright" Harry whispered, pulling Louis into his lap as he began to shake. 

"I'm sorry" The younger man whispered, voice cracking. 

"Never. Never ever apologise for using your safewords. I won't ever be angry, it's what they're there for. Your comfort and consent is all I want darling." Harry tried to comfort him.

Eventually, Louis drifted off to sleep with Harry gently tracing his fingertips across his back. 

**** 

"Lou?" Came a cautious voice from the foot of the bed. 

Louis opened his eyes, squinting at the tall figure. 

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked, sitting on the side of the bed. 

"Like a pile of shit" Louis replied, wincing at the pain in his head. "I'm sorry about last night Haz, I didn't want to ruin your night." 

Harry frowned. "Louis, you didn't ruin my night. Not even close. I went to sleep with you by my side, how could that possibly be a ruined night?" 

Louis grimaced at him "You''ll get sick of me one day, I know you will."

Harry shook his head, laughing incredulously. Such a silly, beautiful boy Louis was. 

As the younger man stretched and sat up, he began rubbing his temples slowly. 

"You get a shower and I'll sort you some painkillers. Bet that hangover is hitting you right about now" Harry smirked, helping Louis stand up. 

The younger man just grumbled something under his breath, heading straight for Harry's luxurious en-suite for a shower. Harry headed downstairs, where Zayn, Niall and Liam were eating around the island. He hadn't put a shirt on once he came out of the shower, his hair still damp on his shoulders. 

"Oo! Did Harry get lucky last night?" Niall asked, spotting the lovebite on Harry's bare chest.   
Zayn looked up quickly, saying nothing. Liam chimed in, laughing with Niall. Harry just rolled his eyes and swore at them.

"No, not that it is any of your business. I've told you, it isn't like that. So kindly do not interrogate Louis when he comes downstairs, firstly because it's fucking rude and secondly because he's feeling delicate thanks to all the booze you kept giving him. Or else I'll kick you out of my house." Harry said with a pointed and forceful glance at Niall. Zayn glowed at him, quietly approving of his attitude towards Louis. 

Harry grabbed a glass of water and some painkillers before heading back up the stairs. Louis was already out of the shower, scrubbing his hair dry with a towel in the bedroom. 

"Here love" Harry said, handing Louis the glass and tablets.

Louis smiled appreciatively, swallowing the tablets in seconds. Harry noticed Louis was swimming in one of his t-shirts, and raised an eyebrow at it. Louis blushed, moving for the door. 

"I like the smell and they're comfy" He said almost defensively. 

Harry just grinned, following him downstairs. 

****

"It kind of is weird." Louis concluded later on, grinning at Liam's face. 

"It is not! Zayn what do you think?" Liam protested, turning to Zayn for backup. 

Zayn shrugged "I can see where Lou is coming from, you were his boss first and foremost and now you're more like a friend. It would be odd, at least to start with." 

Liam grumbled "You're no good" Turning back to Louis who shrugged as if to say 'I told you so'. 

"Harry, control him please" Liam demanded, jokingly. 

Harry rolled his eyes, glancing over at Louis from where he was typing an email. 

"Lou, don't torment Liam dear. He might explode and it'll be a pain to replace him at work." Niall and Zayn laughed loudly in response. 

"Sir, yes Sir" Louis grumbled, saluting him like he might in the army. 

The room went still for a moment, Niall and Liam looking back and forth from Louis to Harry. Harry flushed a little, struggling to keep the smile of his face.

"What did I miss?" Louis asked, at which point Niall and Liam burst out laughing. 

Harry chuckled, turning back to his email and refusing to say any more. 

The other three left later on, leaving Louis and Harry in the huge house on their own. It was the 21st of December, 4 full days to go before Christmas. 

"Hey Harry?" Louis called from the kitchen where he was making himself a sandwich. 

Harry came in, leaning in the doorway. 

"I was wondering, it's totally fine if you want to say no, no pressure or anything, but my Mum and one of my sisters are coming to visit from tonight for a day or so, we're going out for tea tonight. I was wondering if you'd like to come, and meet them?" Louis asked, an edge to his voice that gave away his nerves at asking such a question.

Harry felt the grin creep up on his face. "Of course, I'd love to."

** 

"LOUIS!" Came a shriek from across the train station later that day. 

A familiar blonde head was streaking toward him through the crowds, dragging an enormous suitcase. She hurled herself into his arms with a laugh, hugging him tightly. 

"Hey Lots" Louis laughed, spotting his Mum over her head. 

"You've put weight on!" Lottie almost shouted, looking gleeful. 

Louis rolled his eyes "Normally that wouldn't be a compliment you know" 

Lottie just grinned at her, hugging his Mum tightly. He led them through the station and out to the taxi rank, hailing a cab quickly. It was once they had stowed their bags in the boot and were all sat in the back that the grilling began.  
"So hows the new job?"  
"Hows Zayn?"   
"Have you made any new friends?"   
"Are they paying you well?"

Louis laughed, holding his hands up.

"Hang on, one at a time" 

Lottie paused, waiting for their Mum to go first. 

"How's the job?" She asked him, smiling at the glow in his face. 

"It's great, hard work sometimes but that's the norm really. Still as good as the last time we spoke." 

"Have you made any friends yet? You mentioned a Julian last time we spoke properly I think..." His Mum asked, Louis could almost see Lottie's ears prick up at the mention of a man's name. 

"Yeah I've made a couple of friends, my boss is actually really cool. Julian is a colleague, nothing more. Not even a friend" Louis said firmly, though his cheeks gave him away when they flushed as he spoke evasively about his 'boss'.

Lottie cocked an eyebrow at him, which Louis noticed. He hastily started filling his Mum in on Zayn and what was happening in his life (making one massive project fill a whole car journey) and then they were pulling up outside the house. Louis paid the driver and grabbed a suitcase out of the boot, as Zayn came down the steps to greet Louis' family. Louis Mum adored Zayn, and greeted him like a long lost son. 

"Jo, it's been forever" Zayn smiled, hugging her and picking up her bag. Louis always found himself amused that Zayn called his Mum 'Jo'. He always had done, for years now.

He led the way up the stairs into the flat, as Louis pulled the door to behind him he thought he saw something flash. Glancing back out, he saw the streetlamp had come on and decided it must have flickered. 

"Well, this place is much nicer than the old flat Lou." Joannah said approvingly. She caught sight of one of Zayn's paintings hanging in the living room and made a beeline for it, oohing and aahing over it as usual. 

"So Louis" Lottie said ominously. "Whose the guy?" 

Louis knew there was no point in denying it much longer, he'd managed to keep Harry a secret for just over two months. Zayn overhead what Lottie said, and made the process of revealing his secret boyfriend much quicker.

"Oh you told them about Harry?" He said, smiling. No sooner had the words come out of his mouth, he saw the reactions on Lottie and Louis' Mums face and realised what he'd done. 

"Shi- Oops. Sorry man." Zayn corrected himself. 

Louis rubbed a hand over his face, the other on his hip as he ignored the pointed stares from his family. 

"Who's Harry?" His Mum asked him, barely able to contain the excitement in her voice. 

"Come sit, Zayn stick the kettle on." Louis sighed, resigning himself to his fate. 

Joannah sat down in the armchair whilst Lottie flopped on the sofa next to Louis, her eyes focussed on him intently, waiting for the information on her brothers love life. 

"Harry is the guy I've been seeing." Louis started, unable to help the laugh at Lottie's squeal and his Mum smiling widely at him.  
"Where did you meet him?" She asked, urging him to go on. 

"We met at work. Sort of an office romance I guess" Louis told them, carefully leaving out the fact that he was a multi-millionaire and owned the company Louis worked for. 

"So, come on tell us everything. What's he like?" Lottie pushed, thanking Zayn as he handed her a mug before sitting down himself.

"He's great. Really great. Feels different with him." Louis replied. "I've actually invited him out for tea with us tonight, I thought you'd want to meet him then you can grill him yourselves." 

"Perfect" Lottie purred. 

They spent the next hour catching up, before Louis announced he was going to change to go for dinner. He could still hear the conversation, despite the low voices obviously not intending for him to overhear them.

"So this Harry guy, is he alright Zayn?" Joannah asked anxiously, worry for her son coming through.

"He's genuine. The difference in Louis is unbelievable. Harry looks after him, properly too. I trust him, which says a lot." Zayn said quietly. 

Joannah must have been satisfied with his answer, because she went to the bathroom to freshen up quickly before they left. The pair weren't staying with Louis and Zayn because of how small their flat was, but instead were staying in the hotel just around the corner. They decided to check in and drop their bags off there since it was close enough to walk, and get a taxi from there to the restaurant. The cold winter air bit into Louis' cheeks as he walked down the road with his Mum & Sister. He had dressed smartly, but for some reason had decided against his thick parka coat. He just thanked god that rain wasn't forecast. 

"Anywhere here is fine, thanks mate" Louis said politely to the taxi driver as they pulled up outside the restaurant. It was busy, Louis had booked a few weeks in advance just in case. 

"Quick, inside it's freezing" Lottie gasped as the cold wind whistled around them as they stepped out onto the pavement. 

They slipped in through the doors, Louis instinctively glanced around the room looking for Harry but couldn't see the familiar curls anywhere yet. 

"Hi, reservation for Tomlinson?" Louis asked the waitress at the computer. She smiled and led them around the corner to their table, where Harry was sat waiting.

Upon spotting them, he stood up and stepped to the side, smiling widely. Louis was awestruck, he looked like a god. Dressed in a no doubt tailor made suit, his hair framing his face like a halo, he looked every inch the supermodel. 

"Hello, you must be Louis Mum" Harry said warmly, addressing Joannah first. He looked almost nervous for a second, until Joannah pulled him into a huge hug. 

"Alright Mum let him go, jesus" Louis huffed. 

"And you're Lottie, right? Louis has told me a lot about you all." Harry grinned, Lottie looked slightly dumbstruck. 

"Not bad eh?" Louis whispered as they slid into their seats.   
"Not bad? Louis wherever you found him can you see if they can make me one?" She replied, only half joking.

Louis slid into the booth at the back next to Harry, whose hand found his thigh instantly. 

"You look wonderful" Harry said quietly, looking at Louis face.

Louis blushed, but returned the compliment. 

"So, Louis said you met at work?" Joannah began the questioning. 

"Yes we did, Louis got the job in my friend Liam's department as his intern and we met there." Harry replied.

"What do you do?" She asked him.

"I sort've come up with the ideas." He said evasively. 

The waiter came just in time to prevent any more questioning, and the food not long after that. Joannah quickly became besotted with Harry, as Louis knew she would. It was impossible to resist his charm. All in all, the evening couldn't have gone any better. Harry was the model boyfriend, he was polite and charming, complimentary and to top it off it turned out he had footed the bill for them at the end of it. 

"Harry you can't possibly! If they're paying you the same wage as Boobear you can't afford to pay for all of our meals just like that!" Joannah had protested. 

Louis' stomach lurched with embarrassment. "Mum! There's nothing wrong with my wages." He felt his face going red, Harry eyed him, mischief twinkling away in his eyes. 

"Really Mrs Deakin. It's no trouble at all. I drove myself here too, allow me to drive you and Lottie back to your hotel?" Harry said, though it was phrased like a question they seemed to realise he wouldn't take no for an answer. 

"Oh alright" Joannah replied, smiling fondly at Louis as she buttoned up her coat. 

"Is he always like this?" Lottie asked Louis quietly.

"Pretty much. He goes overboard sometimes, overprotection is his only fault." Louis replied. 

"I don't think that's a fault" Lottie said fiercely, pleased that someone was overprotective of Louis when he wasn't with them. 

Louis rolled his eyes, moving forwards to follow his Mum when Harry placed a hand on the small of his back. He thanked the waiters and held the door open for them to walk out into the freezing night air. He shivered involuntarily, folding his arms tightly against his chest. 

"Here, please" Harry said, removing his suit jacket and holding it out for Louis to shrug into.   
"Haz you'll freeze love" Louis protested. Harry just rolled his eyes and pulled it on over Louis' arms. It was huge on him, but endearing. 

"Oh! I nearly forgot. I want a photo of you two." Joannah said, clapping her gloved hands together and reaching for her phone.

Louis groaned but Harry grinned, enjoying this new way of doing relationships. He had never met anyone's family before and had thoroughly enjoyed himself as well as how happy it had made Louis.  
"Go on Lou don't be a spoilsport" Lottie said, pulling her hair out of her scarf. 

Louis begrudgingly obliged, and stood curled into Harry's side whilst the camera flashed.

"I'm afraid my car is just around the corner" Harry said, long strides urging Louis on. He was eager to get the younger man out of the cold. 

Lottie's jaw dropped when the lights on the sleek black car flashed as Harry pulled the keys out of his pocket. 

"Goodness." Louis' Mum said, Harry held the back door open for her as she slid inside with Lottie. 

Harry turned the heat on full as soon as the engine was on, well aware how cold the leather seats were in winter. This car was unfamiliar to Louis but the winged Bentley logo wasn't. They were back at the hotel in no time. Louis followed them out to the doors to say goodbye. Joannah looked back to make sure the windows were shut and said  
"What did Harry say his job at your company was?" 

Louis laughed, he couldn't have made his financial assets more obvious if he'd tried really.  
"He owns the company Mum." Louis replied, watching the shock and understanding sink in.

"So when you said your boss is your friend?" She asked, looking back at the tinted black windows.  
"My boss really is my friend, Harry is my bosses boss. He's the CEO of the company. Got the big upstairs office and everything" Louis told them.

"Nice one Lou" Lottie grinned. "You've got a sugar daddy." 

Louis laughed loudly whilst his mother chastised her, though she did look a little worried herself. 

"He isn't trying to buy your affection is he?" She asked.

Louis rolled his eyes, hugging her. "Mum, I know you worry, but please trust me on this one. He is the most down to earth person I've ever met. Really." 

Joannah smiled at him, eyes shining with happy tears. "You're glowing Lou." 

Louis rolled his eyes again, forcing them indoors. With several minutes of goodbyes and 'see you tomorrows' gone, Louis slid back into the car and locked the doors. 

"When did you get this?!" He asked Harry, who jumped at his outburst. 

"I have a few cars Lou. The Jag is just my favourite" Harry replied as they pulled onto the road again to head back to Louis'. 

Louis admired the sleek interior of the Bentley and the way the engine purred for a moment, before turning back to watch his boyfriend. 

"You couldn't have handled tonight better. They love you." He said softly, feeling himself falling head over heels for the man driving him home. 

"Did they? I hoped I made a good impression. I've never done that before." He admitted, leaving Louis flabbergasted.

"Lou, you're my first proper boyfriend." Harry laughed as he pulled up outside Louis' flat. 

Louis had forgotten that point in his haze of affection for Harry in recent weeks. 

"Oh yeah" He said as Harry leant across the car to kiss him. Louis' hand found Harry's jaw and he kissed him back softly. It wasn't an urgent, lustful kiss but instead a sweet one laced with love. As they broke apart, Louis saw another flash. He whipped around, just in time to see someone shrouded in black cross the street and slip into the darkness again. 

"Shit" He breathed, forgetting he wasn't alone. 

"Louis? What just happened?" Harry asked, whole demeanor changing.

"That was a camera flash" Louis said, thinking out loud.

"Louis talk to me, what's going on?!" Harry demanded now, getting worried. 

Louis pieced together all the little things, despite the fact it had been a couple of weeks since he'd seen or heard anything unusual around him he knew it was all the same person. He had deliberately kept it from Harry for this long, determined not to worry him, however looking at the worry etched into his beautiful face broke Louis' resolve. 

"I think I'm being stalked." He told him, watching as horror filled his soft green eyes. 

"What? Why do you think that? Why haven't you told me?" Harry asked, fury seeping into his voice. 

Before Louis could answer him, he found himself being pulled from the car and huddled against Harry's chest. The car flashed behind them and Harry all but frog marched him up the steps and into the flat, watching to make sure the door was properly locked behind them. Zayn wasn't in, something Louis was glad of, feeling the tension radiating off Harry's body. Once inside, Louis began to answer his questions.

"I've been seeing what I think is the same person watching me since I started working at your place. He could've been there before and I've just never seen him but I'm not sure." 

"What makes you say it's a man?" Harry asked tersely. 

"I just know, too broad and tall to be a woman." 

"I've seen them outside the flat and the offices a few times, once had a really scary moment when I was walking back through the park and thought someone was following me. Seems like they probably were now. Anyway, I haven't seen them for a while but I'm 99% certain that was them crossing the street just now, taking photographs. I haven't told you because I didn't want to worry you. I might be wrong anyway." Louis told him, watching as Harry absorbed the information. 

"Louis, it's what I'm here for. You're worried about anything, I want to know. Especially something like this. You don't need to keep something like this to yourself, that makes you more vulnerable." Harry said, pulling a suddenly exhausted Louis into his arms. 

"You're safe with me, I wont let anyone lay a hand on you." Harry kissed the top of his head, hatred for the stranger welling up in his chest. 

"I know, I'm safe with you." Louis murmured into his shirt, trying to push images of the stranger in the dark clothes standing outside the door from his mind. 

That night, Harry decided to stay over. Louis knew it had everything to do with his confession earlier on, but he wasn't complaining. Going to bed with Harry helped him to sleep, especially on nights like tonight that were cold, Louis could all but wrap himself around Harry's long body to keep warm, snuggling under the blanket in one of his shirts while Harry traced his fingers up and down his spine. It was here feeling safe from the rest of the world, breathing in the sweet comforting scent of Harry's aftershave and the vanilla smell that always lingered on his skin, that Louis first realised he had fallen in love with Harry Styles.


	13. A Christmas Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For-warning for an intimate scene, so if you don't like that sort of thing just be aware it's in here toward the end!
> 
> Just a more personal note from me, I love all your comments and read every single one. To hear people are binge reading my fic seems unreal, I do that to other people’s writing! Thank you all, I hope you get my replies to your comments but I can’t tell (not very techy, sorry!)  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy.  
> X

"Louis I'm really not sure about this" Harry repeated for the fourth time. 

Louis smiled back at him, appreciating his concern but he was taking it overboard. Zayn narrowed his eyes from across the room at Louis' expression.

"Lou he's right. You've got to take it seriously if you think there might be something going on, who knows who might be out there." Zayn said, leaning against the island as Louis shrugged into his coat. 

"I get you're both worried, but what more can you possibly do? It's the 23rd December, Mum and Lottie have come all this way specially so I can take them round London and I'm not going to worry them by telling them I might have a stalker." Louis snorted, trying to cover up the anxiety he felt over the whole situation. 

"I still think we should have security with us" Harry grumbled, now pulling on his own thick coat. 

Early this morning, Harry had woken up with Louis and begun his campaign of interrogation before breakfast. He wanted to know each time Louis could remember seeing the person, in detail. Louis had ended up throwing a minor tantrum, he wanted at least his cup of tea before one more person even mentioned strangers in the dark. He was worried, that much was true, but he hadn't wanted to tell people and worry them all. Louis had arranged to take his Mum & Sister around London a little, but Harry had said he didn't think it was safe given everything going on. They'd compromised and Harry was coming with them, to keep an eye on things, but Louis had put his foot down firmly at the security. 

"Imagine how much that would scare Mum and Lottie?" He'd protested, ignoring the frustration building on Harry's face.

What Louis didn't realise was that Harry had asked security to tail them anyway, just in case. 

"If anyone that might even be a tiny bit suspicious comes to the door, write down a description and call me." Harry said in a low voice to Zayn, who nodded firmly. 

"Harry, come ON!" Louis shouted back into the flat. 

Harry couldn't help but grin at his little temper, as much as Louis would try to be fierce he was too tiny and cute to be even slightly scary. 

"I'm here love, lets go"

***** 

A few hours later they were eating lunch in a small cafe, breathless from the cold. Lottie loved London, but his Mum preferred a slightly less busy area. For a couple of days away, sure, but not for long. Harry was sitting back in his seat laughing at a story Louis' Mum was telling about Louis as a young teenager. Louis settled back, Harry's arm around his shoulders, enjoying watching some of his family interact with Harry so easily.

Every time he thought about what he had realised the night before, his stomach clenched with apprehension. As he glanced out of the window, he saw a figure in dark clothes walking down the street. It caused panic to flood into his already tense body before he could stop it. Though his head realised that it had just been someone walking by, the rest of him screamed danger. 

"Lou? Back to planet earth please?" Lottie laughed at her brothers blank expression. 

Harry squeezed his shoulders with his arm, rubbing a warm hand on his sleeve. 

"Sorry, distracted" Louis tried to laugh it off, but he could see he hadn't totally convinced them.

Louis felt distracted for the rest of the day, he tried to enjoy the rare time he had with his family, but he struggled with himself. The wind bit at his cheeks, he withdrew further and further into himself the longer they were outside. His Mum noticed, but not before Harry did. 

Louis was vaguely aware of Harry mumbling something to his Mum with a furrowed brow, eyes darker and concerned. He was doing his best to pay attention to what Lottie was saying to him as they wandered down the street, but he missed the comfort of having Harry's arm around him. 

"Do you love him?" Lottie asked him suddenly, snapping Louis out of his trance. 

He looked at her, surprised. She was perceptive, he should've known she would be able to see right through him.

"I haven't told him anything yet" Louis said quietly. 

She nodded, understanding. 

"Don't rush yourself. I mean if it makes you feel any more confident, I can tell he totally adores you. I actually think he's talking to Mum about taking you home, he's like a second mother or something" Lottie laughed, making Louis crack a smile at last. 

"Louis love, shall we head back now?" Harry asked, confirming Lottie’s suspicions as he slipped his arm back around Louis shoulders. 

Lottie raised an eyebrow, it almost disappearing into her hat. Louis ignored her, looking up at Harry. 

"Sure, if Mum's ready to go too." He said.

Joannah nodded vigorously, tucking her scarf into her coat as they stepped out into the street again. 

"It's too cold for much more, I'm fine with heading back to the hotel and visiting the spa" She smiled kindly, seeing the tiredness in her sons eyes. 

She knew that she barely scratched the surface with what Louis went through, but she recognised the signs that things were getting on top of him in the moment and one of which was the fatigue washing over his face that had nothing to do with the relentless cold. 

Harry had insisted on driving them in again, he helped carry the bags of shopping back into the hotel and was a general perfect gentleman. 

"You're sweet" Louis said with a yawn as Harry negotiated the slick black roads carefully back to his house.

Harry smiled, focusing on the road, before placing his hand tightly around Louis' thigh. 

"Tomorrow is their last day and I'm so tired" Louis said sadly, leaning his head against the cold window. 

"Decent nights sleep and you'll be alright love, we can always do something quieter if you want. I'm sure they'd understand about not wanting to go traipsing around the entire city." Harry replied.

Louis lapsed into silence for the rest of the drive, losing himself in his own mind. It had been a long time since he had lived in fear, he had come so far that the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach seemed worse than last time he had spent each day wondering what might happen. Without him realising, they had reached Harry’s house and pulled into the long driveway. The electric gates sliding shut behind them, the car glided smoothly up the private road. 

Harry seemed to tune into the fact that Louis was withdrawing into his shell and didn’t push him to talk. He opened the car door for him and took his hand, walking him into the empty house. It was warm, the heat swelling out of the door as it opened. Louis hummed appreciatively as he shrugged out of his damp coat, still lost in thought. 

“Louis, go get settled in the snug. I’ll be in in a minute” Harry told him. 

Louis did as Harry said with a soft smile, anxiety coming and going in waves that would wash over his entire body and eradicate every rational thought. Louis padded through the house, the wooden hallway turning to thick carpet as he slipped into the snug. 

It was probably the smallest room in the house, but aside from Harry’s bedroom it was Louis’ favourite. There was a large beige corner sofa at one side of the room with a velvety soft throw on it and a huge television on the wall opposite. The wall closest to the door had several shelves on it, filled with DVD’s and books. One of Louis’ favourite parts was that the doors opposite the shelves opened out onto a little decking that overlooked the gardens.  
He felt the tightness in his chest ease off a little as he opened the doors to the deck, because of where the house was – a little outside of central London – it had a rare patch of greenery around it. It was like a bubble from the glittering lights of the city that Louis watched now. There were tiny snowflakes starting to drift lazily down from the sky, maybe they would have the white Christmas Louis had dreamt of since he was a child. As he watched them swirl in the moonlight, he flashed back to the weekend they spent in Montreal.

“Hey, are you alright?” Harry asked gently, slipping his arms around Louis’ waist from behind. 

Louis leant back into his warm chest, feeling the night air nipping at his bare skin as he snapped out of his daydream. 

“No, not really” Louis sighed. 

Harry pulled him back into the warmth, closing the doors and curtains behind them. Louis glanced at the sofa and little coffee table in front of it, now laden with hot drinks and pyjamas. 

“I brought you some of my pj’s down, they’ll be massive on you but I think you like that don’t you?” Harry smiled at him, tucking some loose hair behind his ear. 

Despite himself, Louis couldn’t help but think he’d never seen Harry look so beautiful. He had scraped his hair up off his face into a bun, his shirt loose fitting and incredibly comfy looking. Teaming that with grey sweatpants, Louis considered him to be almost edible. 

Suddenly, overcome with emotion from the day, Louis’ eyes filled with hot tears. 

“Oh don’t cry love, please don’t cry. What’s the matter? You don’t have to wear the pyjamas if it makes you feel weird, I thought you’d like it” Harry said softly but quickly, suddenly panicking that he’d done something very wrong.

Louis laughed once, sniffing and wiping his tears on his sleeve. “I do like it, it isn’t that” 

Harry sat down on the sofa and gestured for Louis to follow, not wanting to pull him down with him in case it became too much. Louis however, almost threw himself into Harry’s lap. His small body fitting perfectly across Harry’s thighs, head tucking into his neck. 

“Tell me what’s wrong Lou” Harry whispered to him, patiently waiting for a reply. 

“Today, it’s everything. I’ve felt so much in such a short space of time. I really thought someone walking past a café in a coat was the same person that I’ve seen outside work and home. I’m seeing him everywhere. I didn’t think I’d have to live afraid again” He said, voice cracking on the final word as he was overcome by his tears. 

Fury bubbled away in Harry’s veins, seeing Louis so upset and afraid made him feel an anger he had never felt before. He focussed on his breathing so as not to tighten his grip on Louis’ trembling frame, closing his eyes and breathing in the sweet scent of the man on his lap. 

“I wanted this visit to be perfect for Mum and Lots, especially since they’ve had to leave the others behind, but I’ve ruined it.” Louis said into Harry’s neck. 

Harry pushed him away a little so he could look into Louis’ eyes, an intensity in them that almost startled Louis. 

“You’ve ruined nothing. How can you even think that? All any of us want is for you to be happy and comfortable. Everyone has bad days love, you’re only human.” 

Louis almost smiled, kissing Harry’s neck softly. 

“Come on, let’s get these on you and we’ll watch a film. Your tea is going cold” Harry said to him. 

Louis felt much more relaxed a few minutes later, nestled into the couch in Harry’s soft clothes whilst Harry listed all the films he owned. None however, were up to Louis standards.

“Seen it, seen it, boring, seen it, cliché-“ 

“Cliché?! How on earth can you say Love Actually is cliché?” Harry demanded, cutting him off. Case hanging from one hand and the other on his hip, one eyebrow raised, Louis couldn’t help but laugh at him. 

“You’ve never looked this camp in all the time I’ve known you” Louis snorted.

Harry just rolled his eyes and slotted the DVD into the player, picking up the remote. 

“You’ve got to watch it now you’ve insulted it so much.” Harry mumbled, sitting down next to Louis and throwing his arm over the back of the sofa, around his shoulders. 

Louis huffed but snuggled into Harry’s side, wrapping his fingers around the warm mug. 

They hadn’t been watching it all that long, when Harry became distracted. 

“Louis, can I ask you something?” He said. 

“Sure, go ahead.” Louis replied, moving away slightly so he could see Harry’s face. In the semi-darkness. 

“Am I doing this right? The whole boyfriend thing? I can’t help but wonder if I’m missing something and you’re just too nice to tell me.” Harry said, eyes firmly on the screen ahead. 

“Why would YOU think that?” Louis asked, totally confused.

Harry shrugged, fiddling with the throw. “I’ve never done this before, I know how to wine and dine and give someone a good time but I’ve never put time and effort into building a real relationship. I want to do it right, for you.” 

Louis heart felt like it was about to swell up and burst out of his chest. He couldn’t help the little smile on his lips, the days worries gone from his mind for now.

“You’re perfect” Louis replied, squeezing his hands. 

“Are you sure? Because I don’t want to do things wrong and you miss out and stay with me just because you feel guilty or something.” Harry continued, still refusing to look at Louis.

“Harry, you’re never insecure?” Louis asked quietly, not really believing what he was hearing. 

How could Harry Styles, drop-dead gorgeous millionaire of one of the most successful companies in the world, be insecure? When he didn’t reply, Louis swung himself around so he was sat back on Harry’s lap, straddling him, so the man had no choice but to look at him. 

“Harry?” Louis pressed, watching his reaction. 

Harry rolled his eyes “This is new territory for me Louis, of course I’m insecure about it. I’m a dominant, I’ve never been the soft gentle lover before.” 

Louis couldn’t help but giggle. “Soft and gentle lover? Nothing soft about you half the time…” He joked, making Harry snort.

“Seriously though, you’re perfect” Louis all but purred, kissing him softly. 

“I worry that I’M not enough for YOU, not the other way around.” Louis confessed, twirling a strand of Harry’s hair around his finger. 

Louis felt Harry’s body still underneath him, his fingertips freezing on his waist. 

“Why would you not be enough for me?” He said quietly.

Louis could see he had touched some kind of nerve, he felt his face heat up immediately. 

“Uh, mainly the sex thing I suppose. I’m not a fully fledged submissive for you and I can’t give you what you’re used to. I thought you might get sick of it, and not want the extra baggage that comes with me.” Louis mumbled, embarrassed. 

Harry narrowed his eyes for a split second, before he started to talk. 

“Louis, when I say I haven’t ever felt like this before, I mean it. It hasn’t once crossed my mind that you aren’t a submissive, or haven’t ever been one for anyone. I haven’t even considered that you aren’t giving me what my normal relationships do. Do you want to know why? This is better. This is better than anything I could ever have dreamt of. I have learnt that loving someone, truly loving them is so much more rewarding, I would give up everything, sex for the rest of my life, if that’s what made you happy.”

Louis blinked at him. “What did you just say?”

Harry started to flush up his cheeks, but held Louis’ gaze. 

“I am saying, Louis William Tomlinson, that loving you has been the best thing that could have ever happened to me.” 

Louis couldn’t speak for a moment, his heart hammering it’s way up his throat had gotten hold of his vocal chords and knotted them. He took a breath.

“This doesn’t add any pressure to you Louis, none whatsoever. We take it at your pace and not a step faster.” Harry told him. 

“I love you” Louis said quietly, leaning forward to lean touch his forehead to Harry’s.

Harry couldn’t help the enormous grin that crept across his face. “What did you just say?” He whispered, repeating Louis’ words. 

“I love you too” Louis said again, excitement rippling through his body as he smiled over the words. 

Harry groaned quietly, kissing Louis passionately on the mouth. Louis responded eagerly, relaxing into his body and wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. Harry ran his hand up the curve of Louis’ waist underneath his shirt, the other spreading out to grip his arse. Harry pulled away for a brief second, cocking an eyebrow with an amused expression. Louis flushed as he looked down, seeing himself straining at the trousers he was wearing. 

“We can stop, if you want to” Harry asked him, tracing a fingertip down his spine.

Louis shivered, closing his eyes and shaking his head. 

“No, I don’t want to” 

“Let’s go upstairs, yeah?” Harry said, more of a question than a statement. 

When Louis nodded, Harry placed his hands under Louis’ thighs and stood up, carrying Louis in front of him. Louis laughed, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist tightly and trying not to move too much as he climbed the stairs with surprising ease. Harry managed to open his door with one hand and found the light switch, flipping them on but dimming the with the touchpad near the door. As Harry let him down, Louis moved up on tiptoe to kiss him again. 

They moved like magnets across the room, Harry flopping down on his bed with a smile on his face.

“Come here” He said, in a tone that made Louis’ body heat up. 

Harry pulled him over, so that Louis was on top of him again. 

“You’re in control baby” Harry told him as Louis leant down to kiss him, hands wrapped around his hips. 

Louis felt newfound confidence flood his body, he felt himself melt into Harry’s touch, tangling fingers into his long hair and sliding their hips together. Harry slipped his hands down over Louis’ arse and squeezed, quietly enjoying the curve of it against his palms. 

“Harry…” Louis breathed against his lips, feeling himself straining painfully against his boxers and pants. 

“What do you want baby?” Harry whispered back between kisses. 

“We’re wearing too many clothes” Louis mumbled back, feeling more heat flood his lower stomach. 

A laugh rumbled in Harry’s chest, he sat up easily and pulled his shirt over his head, admiring Louis’ confidence as he did the same. Harry kissed down Louis’ chest as low as he could go, lifting him up slightly to kiss near his waistband. Louis’ face heated up at the thought of Harry’s lips being so close to his dick. Harry didn’t miss the reaction, smiling to himself again. 

Harry kissed Louis’ lips again, harder than last time. Louis kissed him back, harder, biting at Harry’s lower lip. Harry growled at him, pulling back and nipping at the soft skin on Louis’ neck. Harry’s hand glanced over Louis’ boner, bringing out an almost erotic moan from the man. 

“I don’t think I can stand it” Louis gasped, not having been touched by another person for a very long time. 

Harry immediately stopped and started to lift Louis off him, but Louis clamped his hands down against the movement. 

“No, I mean I don’t think I can stand waiting. I want you to touch me, I want to feel you…” Louis trailed off, not knowing how to explain himself. 

“I’ve got you, you lead the way” Harry said to him, eyes sincere and warm. 

Louis nodded, focussing on Harry’s face, body, eyes. He grazed his fingers over Harry’s dick through his pants, feeling him harden beneath his touch. Louis watched Harry’s reaction carefully as he slipped his hand underneath Harry’s waistband, feeling slightly smug when Harry closed his eyes for a moment as Louis touched him. 

“Take them off” Harry murmured to him, glancing down at his pants.  
Louis obliged, getting off him to help take his pants off his long legs. He couldn’t help the small laugh at they got stuck on his feet, he glanced up at Harry to see him quietly laughing too. 

“Come here” Harry smiled, totally fine with the fact he was stark naked. 

Louis moved back up the bed slowly, tracing his fingertips up Harry’s inner thigh. It made him hiss, his dick twitching up onto his stomach.

“Can I touch you?” Louis asked, nerves fluttering up his stomach for a moment. 

“Please” Harry replied, pushing his hips up into Louis’ palm the second he touched him. 

“Here” Harry gasped a little, pulling a bottle of lube out of his bedside table. 

“Lotion is too thick, I don’t like it” Harry said, handing it to Louis. 

Louis squirted some onto his palm, warming the cold liquid against his skin for a moment before touching Harry again. He stroked up and down his dick firmly, enjoying watching the man come apart before him. He felt totally in control and comfortable. He leant up over Harry’s chest to kiss him, Harry kissing him deeply as he gasped into his mouth. 

In what seemed like no time to Louis, Harry was moaning and coming all over his chest and Louis’ hand. Louis grinned at him, kissing him briefly before reaching for a towel hanging on the radiator. 

“Fuck Lou, I think you’re better at that than I am” Harry smirked, stretching out on the bed. 

Louis flushed, pleased, his own boner still pulsing with heat. 

“Can I make you feel good?” Harry asked, sitting up in front of the small, beautiful man in front of him.

Louis thought for a second, before taking a breath and nodding. 

“That’s right love, moan for me” Harry murmured later on, as Louis groaned again as Harry’s tongue found his tip. 

He found himself able to let loose, to lie back in front of Harry totally comfortable as Harry took him in his mouth. 

“Please Harry” Louis moaned, as Harry touched Louis’ inner thighs again. 

“You’re a tease” Louis said again. 

Harry drowned one of his fingers in lube, looking up at Louis face briefly.

“Are you sure Lou? There’s no rush for anything” 

Louis growled at him “Yes, fuck Harry, yes I’m sure” 

Harry held in the laugh at how demanding Louis was turning out to be, slowly pressing one finger into him. Louis froze and hissed, Harry paused and waited for his body to adjust for a moment. 

Once he relaxed, Harry pressed further in, curling his finger ever so slightly to find a certain spot. He knew instantly that he had found it, purely off Louis’ filthy moan and the way his back arched up off the bed. Harry moved his fingers slightly, causing Louis to writhe on the bed and push down against Harry’s hand. 

“You’re so fucking hot” Harry told him, kissing down his stomach as he added another finger. 

“God, Harry” Louis breathed, eyes blown wide as he felt himself building up. 

“So close” He said breathlessly, as Harry wrapped his lips around the tip of his dick again. 

“Come for me baby” Harry murmured in a voice that just about tipped Louis over the edge.

He gasped as he came, spilling into Harry’s mouth, hissing as his tongue licked him clean. 

“Fuck” Louis whispered, pushing his fringe up off his face and dragging Harry’s face to his. 

“Thank you” Louis said quietly, closing his eyes for a second.

Harry shook his head, “No, thank you for letting me” 

Louis rolled his eyes, glancing over at Harry lay next to him in the very messy bed. 

The pair lay there for a while, just enjoying floating on cloud. Once he’d cooled down a little, Louis curled back into Harry’s bare side, enjoying the feeling of bare skin against his own. For the first time, despite the day he’d had, Louis didn’t have one ounce of self-conciousness or regret. Harry hummed a familiar song quietly as Louis felt himself drifting off to sleep. 

“I love you” Louis mumbled sleepily, causing Harry to smile at the ceiling. 

“ I love you too” Harry replied, sleep tugging his own eyes shut.


	14. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like intimate scenes this chapter probably isn't for you!   
> C x

Harry woke up, stretching out in his bed. He couldn't feel the small warm body he'd become so familiar with lying next to him, but he could hear the shower running. As he stood up, he noticed a heavy blanket of snow over the garden. It looked gorgeous. It was Christmas Eve, and Harry had things to do today. He heard Louis humming in the shower, a smile crept across Harry's face as he listened. He felt a little pride in how comfortable Louis had become in his home. Harry remembered how shy the younger man had been when he'd first started bringing him home properly.

'"Lou?" Harry called as he knocked on the door gently. 

"In here, come in it's fine" Louis called back, before starting to hum again.

Harry slipped into the bathroom, steam floating around the lights, and stepped into the shower. Louis had his eyes shut, rinsing his hair. 

"Morning handsome" Louis grinned, feeling Harry's hands on his waist. 

"Good morning" Harry said with a smile that Louis couldn't see. 

"Your turn" Louis said brightly, opening his eyes and sidling against the shower wall to let Harry get under the hot jets of water. 

Louis couldn't help himself from running his fingers through Harry's hair as he shampooed it up, he was a little obsessed with it. As Louis picked up his loofa and covered it in shower gel, Harry held his hand out and said "May I?" 

Louis smiled, handing it over. Harry scrubbed it all over Louis' body gently but thoroughly, before slapping a hand hard against his ass. Louis yelped, but couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he twisted round and seeing the handprint left in the bubbles. 

"Come here" Harry grinned, lifting the shower head out of it's holder to rinse him off. 

Louis closed his eyes appreciatively, humming the song again. Harry realised he recognised it, smiling softly to himself.

"I wrote that song you know" He told Louis, who looked at him in surprise. 

"Keep still" Harry told him, rinsing where Louis' hair had just trailed more bubbles down his spine. 

"I didn't know that. It's a beautiful song" Louis said quietly, keeping as still as he could. 

"I'm glad you like it" Harry replied, rinsing the conditioner from Louis hair now. 

Harry finished what he was doing, washing himself quickly and flicking off the shower. He stepped out and pulled a large fluffy towel off the rail and held it out for Louis to fold himself into. He wrapped himself in his own towel too, picking up another small one to scrub his hair with. 

"What do you want to do today?" Harry asked Louis casually as they got dressed. 

Louis shrugged. "I'll give Mum and Lottie a ring and see what they fancy doing" 

Harry nodded, taking Louis' hand as they headed downstairs. 

"Sit" Harry told him, nodding toward the island in his massive kitchen. 

"Sir yes Sir" Louis grumbled, doing a mock salute at being told to do something so strictly.

Harry snorted, remembering the lads reactions the last time Louis had said that in front of them. 

"Right, come on. What is it with that phrase?" Louis demanded, watching Harry grabbing things out of his fridge and moving gracefully round the room. 

He scraped his damp hair off his neck on his a bun and grinned at him. 

"A couple of my submissive have called me Sir in scenes, but one in particular used to only address me as 'Sir', all the time." Harry explained, amused at the memories.   
"Anyway, this one sub - Claire - she was at mine once when the lads were which was unusual anyway, they never met my partners. She was sat with us in the living room, and I asked her if she wanted anything from the kitchen and she said "No thank you Sir"." 

Louis nodded, seeing the situation span out in front of him. 

"Niall picked up on it moreso, thinking he's a joker, and also started calling me Sir. Claire got a bit upset, thinking I had two partners at once and hadn't told her. She went upstairs, and I had to tell Niall it was actually part of her kink. His face was priceless. He just thought she was treating me like a big fancy CEO. He had no idea" Harry laughed, remembering Niall inhaling his beer when Harry told him.

Louis started to laugh, making a mental note for the future. 

"I've been more careful since, but Niall hasn't let it go. He never forgets anything, the prick" Harry said, cracking some eggs into a pan. 

"What are you making?" Louis asked, curious.

"I'm making sure you eat a decent amount for breakfast for once." Harry told him, giving him a firm look as Louis' stomach squirmed.

Not to long later, a proper full English was spread out in front of Louis. 

"I'll never eat half of this" Louis said, dragging some bacon onto his plate. 

"That's alright, I'm having some too. Just eat what you want, so long as it's something." Harry replied. 

They ate in silence, Louis mulling over the previous nights events. He had to shift in his seat briefly as he felt himself harden slightly.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked, noticing the little shift in Louis' mood. 

Louis flushed, "Nothing" He lied. 

Harry grinned, looking Louis up and down slowly. It was that seductive, powerful gaze that made Louis feel weak. 

"Stop doing that" Louis mumbled, scraping his plate into the bin and sticking it into the dish washer. 

"Doing what?" Harry asked, coming up behind him as he leant over the sink to rinse his hands and pressing his hips into Louis, his chest on Louis back. 

Louis huffed a small laugh and rolled his eyes, leaning his hands on the worktop. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' waist and kissed his neck gently. 

"Harry..." Louis said, not really sure where he was going. 

Harry span him on the spot, eyes staring into Louis'. With a sigh and a smile, Louis kissed him. 

 

***** 

"Liam will you hurry up! We've got so much to sort out" Zayn shouted down the supermarket isle. 

Liam snatched up the last couple of things and threw them into the trolley, racing to find Zayn stood waiting for him. 

“I can’t believe Louis doesn’t tell people it’s his birthday.” Liam said to Zayn as they all but threw the items down the checkout. 

Zayn grumbled in response, pulling out his wallet. 

“I’ll get it” Liam said, reaching for his own card. 

Zayn tried to protest but Liam was already paying. They hauled the bags out to the car Liam had brought them in, rushing back to the flat to start preparing. Harry had found out off Louis’ Mum the previous day that Christmas eve was in fact Louis’ 22nd birthday. Harry had been confused as to why Louis hadn’t told him, but apparently it was typical of Louis not to tell people. 

Once they were in the flat, Zayn started working like a whirlwind. He was flying around at 100mph, throwing instructions at Liam while he went. Liam, who was totally besotted with Zayn, just nodded patiently and did as he asked. 

“Finally. It’s perfect” Zayn smiled at the little flat, decorated with a mixture of birthday and Christmas decorations. A little tree stood in the corner – that him and Louis had put up a couple of weeks ago – streamers and tinsel along the walls and ‘Happy Birthday!’ banners plastering the bare spaces. 

“They’ll be here shortly, I’ll just go change” Zayn said, pushing his hair back off his forehead. 

Liam just nodded, sitting himself down on the sofa while he waited. Zayn came back out shortly, dressed nicely in a smart, snug fitting sweater. 

The pair had been together nearly constantly following Harry’s party the previous week, getting to know each other and just generally having a laugh. Zayn couldn’t believe Louis hadn’t introduced them before. There was some kind of click between them, an instantaneous gravitiation not unlike that between Harry and Louis. 

“You look lovely” Liam said seriously, admiring the slender figure hidden beneath the thick jumper. 

Zayn smiled gratefully at him, tugging the sleeve into the right position on his arm. 

“Zayn, I’ve been thinking” Liam started, but Zayn was quick to quip back. 

“Oh don’t do too much of that Liam, you might hurt yourself” 

Liam sighed, trying to hide his smile. “Oh for two minutes be quiet smart arse”

Zayn just grinned at him, waiting for him to continue. 

“I was thinking, that I’d like to take you on a date sometime.” Liam said, gauging his reaction carefully.

Zayn suddenly lit up like the Christmas tree in the corner, his usual cool exterior vanishing for a moment. 

“Yeah, I’d love that” He replied, just as the doorbell rang. 

“Oh! They’re here. I’d better ring Harry” Zayn almost shouted as he took off to open the door, leaving Liam smiling to himself. 

****

“Hey Lou, can we swing by your flat before we head off to meet your Mum, I think I left my charger there when we called yesterday” Harry asked Louis as they headed down the long driveway. 

“Yeah sure, that’s fine” Louis said, frowning as his phone rang out when he tried to call his Mum. 

“I hope everything is okay, neither of them are answering their phones.” He mumbled, trying his Mum again. 

“Lou, stop fretting” Harry tried to soothe him as they reached his flat a little later. 

The clouds were heavy and grey, threatening more snow. The roads were almost empty, with it being Christmas eve. Harry got out of his car and walked around to open Louis’ door, helping him out. Louis yawned as he stood, still tired from the previous day. As he let himself in with his keys, Louis could smell cooking. 

“Never is Zayn cooking? That’s a miracle in itself” Louis laughed quietly to Harry, who said nothing in response. 

“Surprise!” Came happy shouts as Louis stepped into the room. 

His Mum, Lottie, Liam and Zayn smiling at him, banners around the room mixed in with the over the top Christmas decorations he and Zayn had thrown around the place. 

“Happy birthday Boobear!” His Mum cried, throwing her arms around his neck in a huge hug. 

Louis couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as Lottie hugged him too. He looked over at the table behind them to see it was laden with a spread of an early dinner, a full roast by the looks of it. 

“I told you two I didn’t want to do anything for it” Louis said to Lottie and Joannah, still smiling, as Harry led him to the table with a hand on the small of his back. 

“Louis William Tomlinson. If you think I am going to let your birthday pass without notice you’ve got another thing coming. This was partly Harry’s idea, he thought you might like a more sit down tea at home.” Joannah replied, passing Louis over a plate.   
Louis glanced up at Harry from where he was sat beside him, a quiet smile on his lips.

“Happy birthday love” Harry murmured to him. 

Louis flushed, knowing that Harry would know he’d kept it from him. Louis pecked his lips gently as a thankyou, forgetting where they were.   
Louis Mum had cooked an early Christmas dinner, given that they wouldn’t be here to celebrate with Louis tomorrow, helped by Zayn and mostly hindered by Liam. She had enjoyed getting to know Liam, who she could see thought Zayn walked on water. Nothing however, could make her happier than seeing Louis’ glowing surrounded by his friends and Harry. 

“This is great, thanks Mum” Louis said, sitting down as Harry pulled out a chair for him around their little island. 

All in all, it was a tight squeeze but probably the best birthday Louis had ever had. He was sorry when the food was gone and his Mum and Lottie started checking the time. 

“These are for you, I know you said you didn’t want a fuss before you start complaining but I couldn’t let your birthday go without anything. Your Christmas present is in the bag too.” Johannah said, passing Louis a gift bag. 

Liam, Zayn and Harry were still sat around the Island, Harry watching Louis and his family carefully whilst he spoke to them. 

Lottie sighed as she checked the time. “We’ve got to go, otherwise we’ll miss the train.” Though she sounded like she wanted to do anything but. 

Johannah nodded, picking up her bags from the floor.

“I’ll give you a lift if you want Johannah” Harry said as he stood up, starting to pull his keys out of his jacket. 

Johannah held her hands up, shaking her head. “Harry darling you’ve done more than enough over the last couple of days. But I will have a word with you before we leave if that’s alright.” 

Louis grimaced as Harry followed his mother into the hallway. Lottie remained behind, laughing at his expression.

“Relax, it’s not like she’s going to say anything bad. She loves him” Lottie said, rolling her eyes. 

Louis couldn’t however, and found himself anxious as Harry came back into the flat. 

“Breathe” Harry whispered, kissing the side of his head. 

“Come here Louis” Johannah smiled, holding her arms out. 

They hugged tightly, Louis didn’t want to let go. He pulled Lottie in, hugging her too. It was hard to imagine they’d once fought like cat and dog as very young siblings. 

“Don’t be strangers now” Louis told them as he walked down to the street with them.

“The same goes for you Mr, you’re always welcome at home. You know that.” Johannah replied. 

Louis nodded, “I know, it’s just harder because of –“ He trailed off, flashing back for a moment. 

“I know. At least I know you’re being looked after here, clearly very well by the look of you. You’re glowing Lou” Johannah smiled, placing her bags in the boot of the taxi that Harry had opened. 

Louis flushed up onto his sharp cheekbones, but smiled nonetheless.

“I mean it, I think he’s special isn’t he? If he gives you any messing, despite how nice he seems to be, you tell me and I’ll wring his neck” She threatened, but the shine in her eyes told a different story. 

“We’ve really got to go Mum, sorry Lou” Lottie pressed, thinking of her siblings at home waiting for them to be back in time for Christmas. 

The air was cold around them in the afternoon, by the time his Mum and Lottie were in the taxi Louis was shivering where he stood. Harry wrapped an arm around his shoulders, waving them off with him. 

“Come on love, lets go” Harry said as the cab rounded the corner and went out of sight. 

Louis made the conscious effort to not be sad that they had left, but to try to be pleased for such a lovely few days. He followed Harry back inside, walking into Harry’s torso as he stopped suddenly in the doorway. 

“Hey” Louis grumbled, stepping around him to a scene he didn’t expect. 

Liam and Zayn locked in a passionate embrace, kissing with Liam pressed up against the island they had been eating at not an hour ago. 

“Ooh” Louis gasped, a grin snapping onto his face. Harry cleared his throat, rubbing a hand on the back of his head sheepishly. 

The pair sprang apart, Liam going beetroot red. 

“Uhh” Zayn stammered, meeting Louis’ eyes. 

Louis started laughing, gathering his bags off his Mum and handing it to Harry. 

“I’m gonna grab some clothes. Harry, help me?” Louis spluttered, trying not to continue laughing. 

Harry followed Louis hastily into his bedroom, shutting the door behind them before louis burst out laughing. 

“Aw, come on Lou. It isn’t that funny, they looked mortified.” Harry chuckled, picking clothes up out of Louis cupboard and folding them into a bag. 

“I know I know, I just didn’t expect it” Louis smirked, throwing a t-shirt at Harry. “Can we just go back to yours, give them some space and get our own?”

Harry nodded, slinging the bag over his shoulder now it was filled with Louis’ clothes. They exited the room, seeing Liam and Zayn still hovering nervously in the kitchen. 

“We’re going to Harry’s now. Uh, have fun. Text me if you need me Zaynie.” Louis said, amused at the fact Liam was lingering around looking so nervous. 

They headed for the door, but Louis couldn’t resist one more jibe. 

“Oh and lads?” He called back to them. “Use protection!” 

He ducked out just as a pillow hit the doorframe, aimed neatly by Zayn. Louis laughed as he padded down the stairs after Harry, who was waiting holding the door. 

“You’re such a child sometimes Louis Tomlinson” Harry said, amusement faintly coating his tone. 

Louis just grinned at him, ducking under his arm. 

It was going dark by the time they got back to Harry’s house. It was Christmas eve, they’d already discussed spending Christmas together, since neither had any family anywhere near the area.

“Do you want to open your birthday presents yet?” Harry asked as they settled into the cosy living room. 

Louis nodded, taking the bag off him and pulling out a wrapped present. He pulled the wrapping off, it was his annual sweater. 

“I love these, she gets me one every year bless her.” Louis smiled, touching his fingertips to the soft fabric.   
The second parcel was off Lottie, containing his favourite aftershave. 

“No Christmas presents until tomorrow Mr” Harry told him, taking the package off him. 

Louis pouted, folding his arms against his chest. Harry almost laughed at his expression, but decided against it once he saw the glower Louis threw him. 

“Do you want your present off me now?” Harry asked.   
It hadn’t been easy to do, given he only found out about Louis’ birthday the previous day, but he’d come up with an idea pretty quickly. 

“You didn’t need to get me anything, really Harry.” Louis told him, leaning into his side on the couch. 

“Wait here a minute” Harry told him, vanishing out of the room. 

Louis watched the minutes tick by on the clock and was just on the verge of going to find Harry when the man came back into the room. His shirt was undone, showing his toned torso and the tattoos splashed across his skin. 

“Come” Harry said, holding out his hand. 

Louis stood automatically, unable to break eye contact with Harry. He took his hand and walked through to the back of the house. The room had been cleared so only the hard wooden floors were on display, with a piano stood in the corner of the room.   
Dozens of candles stood around the otherwise darkened room, in the corners and the piano. 

“Oh Harry, it’s gorgeous” Louis breathed, his whole body flushing with the thought someone cared enough to show him this much affection. 

“I am truly sorry I didn’t have time to buy you anything, so I thought I’d play you some songs that I think you’ll love, so come and sit” Harry told him, sitting down on the bench and patting the seat beside him. 

It was just a matter of minutes before Louis was in tears. Harry’s soft, deep voice filling the room as his hands worked effortlessly over the keys of the piano. He sat and listened, loving each second of it. A few songs later, Louis was leaning his head on Harry’s shoulder as he stood up. 

Harry picked up a little black remote and pressed a button, the background music to another song Louis hadn’t heard before came over the sound system. 

“Dance with me?” Harry asked, holding his hand out. 

Louis stood up and wrapped his hands around Harry’s neck, “I can’t dance you know” He laughed quietly. 

“That’s fine, I can” Harry said, leading the way slowly. 

The pair swayed around the room, Louis leaning his head against Harry’s warm chest as he started to sing quietly along to the song. 

“I wrote this one for you.” Harry murmured between verses. 

Louis looked up at him as he hummed along, eyes glistening again. 

“You think I’m sweet then?” Louis teased quietly as they swayed on the spot. 

“You’re my sweet creature alright” Harry smiled, leaning down to kiss Louis’ lips softly. 

“You do bring me home, I mean it. I can’t tell you how much you’ve changed my life, for the better.” Harry told him sincerely.

“Wherever you are is home, to me” Louis whispered, kissing Harry back. 

The kiss deepened as the song ran out. Harry pulled his hands into Louis back to pull him closer, with Louis all but climbing onto him. Harry controlled himself well, not pushing back too much, or so he thought. 

“Harry, please” Louis whined. 

“What, what’s wrong?” Harry asked, stepping back suddenly anxious. 

“I want more, you don’t have to treat me like I’m about to break.” Louis replied, though he was speaking honestly it was clear he was slightly embarrassed. 

Harry nodded slowly. “I just don’t want to do anything you aren’t ready for yet, or make you feel in any way pushed” 

Louis kissed him briefly “I know, but I feel safe with you. If I use our safe-words and promise to stop if it gets too much, please. I want more” Louis said quietly, becoming emotional all of a sudden. 

“Hey, hey, don’t be upset. You know I’d walk to the ends of the earth to give you what you want baby.” Harry whispered, brushing Louis’ tears away with his fingertip. 

“Then, please” Louis whispered back, leaning his forehead against Harry’s chest. “I need you” 

The words he spoke were all it took to push Harry over the edge. Forgetting the room, the candles and the piano, he took Louis by the hand and walked him upstairs. Louis felt his lower stomach clench and unclench, flooding with heat as he followed Harry. His skin felt like it was on fire, tingling under his clothes. 

“You feel uncomfortable, tell me and we stop, immediately.” Harry said to him firmly as he shut the bedroom door behind him. 

Louis nodded, stepping into Harry’s arms. Their clothes seemed to fall from their bodies as they stepped across the room toward the bed. Harry lifted Louis so he was straddling him on the bed, their bodies warm together. 

Harry teased him gently, tracing a fingertip over the tip of his dick, which was already hardening against his stomach. 

“Eager are we?” Harry teased, flipping him over onto his back and trailing kisses down his stomach. 

Louis just whined in response, the whine turning to a gasp as Harry suddenly took him in his mouth. Sucking long and deep, Louis had to stop him a short while later as he was going to be pushed over the edge. 

“P-Please Harry, I don’t want to come yet” Louis said breathlessly. “I want to feel you, everywhere”

Harry nodded, reaching for the lube to spread copious amounts over one finger.

“Are you ready?” Harry asked, kissing him gently. 

Louis nodded, not one ounce of him unwilling to be lay where he was. Harry pressed one finger inside of Louis, holding still until he relaxed, before beginning to move slowly. It quickly became apparent that Louis was loud in bed. Very loud. Harry grinned as he hit the right spot, making Louis arch his back up off the bed, a sheen of sweat appearing over his chest as he hit it again and again. 

“More, please” Louis begged, pushing back against Harry’s hand. 

Harry obliged, giving Louis warning before he pushed a second large finger inside. Louis moaned, loudly. Harry nipped at the inside of his thigh, before biting down harder and sucking a large lovebite onto his soft pale skin. 

“That darling, was revenge” Harry said, kissing his lips as Louis opened his mouth to ask why. 

As Harry hit the spot again, Louis moaned into Harry’s mouth. The sound was utterly filthy, if anything had been keeping Harry calm that had all but ruined it. 

“I want you, all of you” Louis groaned, kissing Harry hard. 

“Are you sure? There’s no rush.” Harry replied softly.

“Yes, I’m fucking sure. I wouldn’t be asking if I wasn’t, I’m not going to break.” Louis snapped back.

Harry pulled his hand away and flipped Louis over, smacking him firmly on the arse. 

“Watch that attitude” He whispered, kissing Louis neck. 

His actions and tone made Louis all but weak and absolutely desperate.   
“Yes Sir” Louis whispered, watching Harry’s face carefully.

Harry raised an eyebrow but said nothing, a small smile on his lips as his dick twitched. 

“Are you ready Lou?” Harry asked

“Yeah, I’m green” Louis replied, remembering that his safewords were colours. 

Harry smiled to himself and slowly pushed himself inside Louis, pausing once the tip was in.

“That okay?” Harry asked. 

“Yeah, more, please” Louis replied, breathless at the sensation. 

Harry slowly worked his way in and out of Louis with gentle thrusts to begin with, until the man began to beg for more. 

“God Louis I love to hear you like this” Harry murmured, his voice deep as he thrust into Louis’ again. 

Louis reached down, Harry automatically pushed his hands up over his head, but Louis reached for him again. 

“I’ll have to tie your hands up there if you don’t start behaving” Harry half teased, but his words held a literal meaning. 

“Do it” Louis said, deadly serious. 

Harry couldn’t help but laugh, kissing Louis again. “One thing at a time love”

From there, Harry watched Louis unravel in front and around him, crying out his name as he came all over his stomach. It only took seconds for Harry to come, following Louis’ reaction and trembling body. 

“Are you okay? Was that okay?” Harry asked as he lay next to him for a moment. 

Louis looked over at him, totally spent, and smiled. “Yes, that was perfect. I’m still green, thank you so much.” 

Harry leant over to kiss him again, both their bodies slick with sweat and lube. 

“Let’s clean up and get you to bed” Harry said, watching Louis yawn and stretch out in front of him. 

Using strategically placed towels, Harry cleaned them both off for the night, before he’d finished Louis was almost asleep. His tiny figure wrapped up in the duvet. 

“I love you” Louis mumbled sleepily, reaching for Harry’s body to curl into his chest. 

A laugh rumbled in Harry’s body, some people got hungry after sex, but Louis, well Louis got sleepy. 

“Love you more Lou” Harry told him, knowing he was already asleep, curled into his side with his head on Harry’s chest.


End file.
